Insane For Love (Foxy X Mangle) FNAF Fanfic
by Whitewolf1707
Summary: Foxy has not been on stage in years because of an "Incident" that happened, He claims he didn't do it but nobody believes him, Foxy has gone insane trying to figure out why he did it. After awhile the old restaurant has to close and they all move to a new one, the old animatronics are replaced with more friendly ones, one of them starts to like Foxy, but will Foxy feel the same?
1. Chapter 1 Shadows and Ghosts

Chapter #1

 **(A/N) Well this is my first FanFic...like ever, so it will probably suck a lot. So I guess lets get started? Maybe? I have no fucking clue, yes this story will have lots of cussing and maybe lemons, no promises ;). So I just wanted to say that in this story it goes like Fnaf 1 then Fnaf 2, so don't get confused please. LETS GET INTO THIS STORY! Lawl I make myself laugh way too much XD.**

Foxy POV

"I..just...can't stop...thinking...about it...all those years ago...when it happened...what was I thinking?..." I said while siting in the pirate's cove looking up at the ceiling.

" _Well...I know what you were thinking my dear foxy...haha"_ said a creepy disembodied voice, I stood up and started looking around in the cove. I started to get a really bad headache.

"who...who are you? where are you?" I managed to say because I was a little freaked out, I kept holding my head. _"me...? me...! I am your very thoughts! I am the very shadow of what you once were...all those years ago...when it happened...taking you over was way too easy my dear fox."_ The disembodied voice said to me.

"wait...you! YOU TOOK ME OVER! YOU MADE me...made me kill that poor lass...why?" I asked the voice." _Because...it was just too easy! HAHAHA you should have seen the look on your face when it happened."_ the voice said."you monster...you made me do it..." I said." _not this time fox, according to the humans YOU DID IT! HAHAHAHAHAHA, who's the monster now bitch?"_ the voice said to me.

" _Remember dear foxy...I am the shadow in you...I am the ghost in you..."_ the voice said to me. As my headache starts going away, I hear somebody else start talking.

"Ahh! what the fuck is all that goddamn noise! You two better have a good explanation for all this fucking racket!" "Sorry Freddy! But we didn't say or do anything!" "THEN WHO THE FUCK DID BONNIE!?" "I don't know Freddy! But we're sorry for bugging you!" " Freddy, Bonnie..." "WHAT CHICA!? WHAT DO YOU WANT!?" "I was just going to say...it might be foxy..." "Foxy? Now why would that old pirate fuck talk? He knows he is out of order..hehe...well someone needs to go shut him the fuck up right now...or else" "ok Freddy!" " Sorry Freddy!"

Well there ye go...the Freddy FagBear speaks. I really do fucking hate that old bear fuck, and bonnie and chica are just lapdogs to him, and do everything that he tells them to do..."why hello there, Foxy..." "you..." I say.

 **(A/N)DUN DUN DUN...lol sorry for a cliffhanger. I JUST HAD TO DO IT! Who do you guys think the mysterious voice is? Only time will tell. Ok so I know some of you are saying "WHERE THE FUCK IS MANGLE!" I will explain, so the first couple chapters are going to be based on foxy. And just as a side note, they are in the Fnaf 1 restaurant right now, foxy is in the pirates cove and the others on on stage. And please send me some feedback on this story. It would mean a lot to me. Well seeya guys! I hope you enjoyed!**

 **PS: I might not be able to update this story regularly, because I have a lot of homework to do and stuff, also finals are about nine days away from when I publish this. I think.**

 **-whitewolf1707 out**


	2. Chapter 2 Golden Help and Memories

Chapter #2

 **(A/N)Hey guys welcome back! Umm so I thought I would not get anymore time to write this story, but...i guess I do? Now this won't happen often so yeah. One thing I want to say is that in the last chapter there was a point where the other animatronics started talking and there were no areas where it said who said it, that was on purpose! Because Foxy was not paying attention to who was saying it. So I hope that clears some confusion. ;) Also if you could, you should go check out my small YouTube channel. (Don't worry, I don't ONLY just play Minecraft...XD) Now lets get back to the story!**

 **Foxy POV**

"why hello there, Foxy..." "you..." I say.

"Long time no see Foxy!" Golden Freddy said. "Oh..hey Golden-" I said as Golden Freddy interrupted me and said. "Look..Foxy..just call me Goldy ok? It is easier to say in context." Goldy said. "Oh well ok then Goldy...hmm I guess ye right...Goldy is easier to say." I said.

"Foxy are you alright dude? You sound like you just saw a ghost." Goldy said. "ye I think I did...well not saw...I guess...I thought it?" I said. "Foxy, you can tell me, I won't tell the others, plus I don't think Freddy will ever know I was here...hehe." Goldy said. "Well I guess I could...I don't really know how to explain what I heard...It said it had something to do with the bite...it also said this... _...I am the shadow in you...I am the ghost in you..._ I don't really know what to think about it Goldy." I said.

"Hmmm...sorry Foxy, I have no idea what to think about this. But I will try to help you in anyway I can!" Goldy said. "Thanks Goldy! I just wish the others would understand...I did not mean to bite that poor lass! That thing that was talking to me said it took control of me and did it...GODDAMNIT YE VOICE IN ME HEAD!" I said as I started yelling. "Umm Foxy-" Goldy said as someone interrupted him.

"FOXY SHUT THE FUCK UP YOU DAMN PIRATE FUCK" I heard Freddy say. "Umm... Foxy I umm got to go hide before Freddy kills me for talking to you...Seeya Foxy." Goldy says while whispering to me, and then teleports away from me. "Freddy! Cant ye see that I am just mad for what I did back in '87?" I say, trying not to get mad at Freddy for yelling at me. I hear a faint metallic clank, over and over again. "Umm...Freddy? Is that ye?" I said. All I hear is that damn metallic clank sound. "OHH FOXY...When are you going to learn that lying is against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza..." Freddy says in a creepy voice.

"No..! No...! Freddy me wasn't lying! I can't stop thinking about that moment...when I bit down on that poor lasses frontal lobe..." I say, tears forming in my eyes **((A/N) Tears...Yes tears...In my mind they are more animatronic during the day and less animatronic during the night...The more you know...Ok back to the story)**

"Foxy, you actually have feelings? HAHA THAT MAKES YOU WEAK! THIS JUST MAKES IT EASIER TO...Destroy you..." Freddy says. I suddenly and violently get pushed back by Freddy, he is crushing my chest and neck. " Fred—Freddy-yy" I try to say before he pushes me onto the back wall of pirate's cove. I all of a sudden fall to the floor, I am breathing heavily, I start to cough up oil, the oil starts to collect on the ground, I look into the oil, I see an outline of a face that kinda looks like mine but it is fully black, blacker than the oil itself...it has dark red eyes that pierce my very soul. " _I AM THE VERY SHADOW OF WHAT YOU ONCE WERE...AND WHAT YOU CAN BE AGAIN..."_ That is all I hear before I black out on the ground in my own oil.

 **(A/N)WOOHOO! 2ND CHAPTER! I really had a lot of fun making this one! I hope you all enjoy! Keep in mind that this chapter was VERY EARLY, I had planned on making it next monday, but I really wanted to continue the story for you guys. So what do you guys think? Did I get you with the Golden Freddy thing? Or who do you think Foxy's mysterious voice is? Well STAY TUNED FOR MOREEEEEEEE AND AS ALWAYS GUYS HAVE A GOOD ONEEEEE XD**

Not Including this part but this chapter has 150 more words than the last chapter...Well bye again XD

 **-whitewolf1707 out**


	3. Chapter 3 Voices and Visions

Chapter #3

 **(A/N)Hey guys welcome back! One thing I want to say before I forget is that I am not very good at trying to make Foxy speak like a pirate, firstly, I am new at this, Secondly, It is really hard to figure out how a pirate speaks. So yeah...XD. Its funny because almost half of my ideas for this FanFic are made while I am sleeping...I just can't stop thinking about it XD. Well lets get back to the story! I hope you enjoy it!**

Foxy POV

" _I AM THE VERY SHADOW OF WHAT YOU ONCE WERE...AND WHAT YOU CAN BE AGAIN..."_ That is all I hear before I black out on the ground in my own oil.

When I wake up, I am still in the cove, dried oil is everywhere, How long have I been asleep? Minutes, hours, days, weeks? Oh god... is anyone else even here anymore? Then I hear someone say "Should we tell Foxy?" I think it was Chica, but I am not certain. I start to to get up, using my hook as a support. I start peeking out of pirate's cove trying to see who is talking.

I see Chica, Bonnie and Freddy all sitting in chairs talking about something, I try to use my impressive hearing to listen in on what they were saying. "Guys all I am saying is that we all need to put the past behind us and forgive each other..."Chica looks toward pirate's cove. I try to quickly hide my face from being seen,but it was too late, Chica saw me but did not say anything to the others. "Especially to Foxy, he does not deserve to be ridiculed this much..." "For the last time Chica, Foxy does not deserve to be forgiven after what he did" Freddy said. I feel my anger rising fast, I get so mad that I punch a hole in the left wall of pirate's cove. CRASH!

"Holy shit what was that?" Bonnie said. "Was that Goldy? I swear to god he just loves to break things..." Freddy said. "THAT WAS NOT ME! I SWEAR!" I hear Goldy faintly yell across the pizzeria. Hehe I think to my self, That stupid bear Freddy thought it was Goldy. "Foxy?...Foxy are you there? Chica says. "Foxy? Why would Foxy have made that nois-" Freddy says as I interrupt him to answer Chica's question. "Aye...I be here...What happened while I was blacked-out Chica?" I ask Chica.

"Well it's been a couple days since you umm...blacked-out from...yeah and we heard someone that works here say-" Chica says while Freddy interrupts her saying. "THAT THE PIZZERIA IS CLOSING DOWN BECAUSE OF WHAT YOU DID!" "Freddy! I told you to not yell at Foxy! It was years ago that the bite happened! That can't possibly be the reason!" Chica said while looking at Freddy angrily. "Aye...I think Freddy might tell the truth lass...I never did anything useful in this place..." I said about to cry. "Hehe you can say that again you worthless fox..." Freddy says while snickering. "Freddy! Again? Really? You might make Foxy mad-" Chica said.

I feel my mind just snap into pieces, it just wants to kill that fucking bear... "AHHHHH I WILL KILL YE, YE STUPID BEAR!" I yell as I run towards Freddy with my hook raised. As I run towards Freddy everything freezes. I start hearing that voice in my head again, only this time it sounds like multiple voices, I don't even know anymore.

" _YES MY DEAR FOX! USE YOUR ANGER TO KILL THAT GODDAMN BEAR!...No Foxy! Don't do it! You will regr-SHUT UP! I WILL CONTROL FOXY ONCE MORE! AND I CAN'T STOP ME!...Foxy please think about this! What will happen if you try to attack Freddy again?...Revenge, Revenge will happen...Oh no...Remember, whatever happens is Foxy's choice, I can't force him to obey me."_ Oh god...so many different voices... I can't make any of them out, if there was more than one, I can't even think anymore. Everything goes back to normal speed.

I fall to my knees on the ground screaming " AHHHHHHHHH HELP ME! MAKE THE VOICES STOP! PLEASE! THEY JUST KEEP TALKING! I CAN'T EVEN THINK!AHHHHH" I screamed at the top of my lungs. Then I made a loud SCREEEEEE noise as I grabbed my head in pain. As this was all happening Freddy was standing up moving his hands in a confused manner saying " What...In...The...Fuck...Are we going to fight or what Foxy? HAHA..You weak pathetic fox...You can't even cope with your own thoughts...Tisk Tisk...I really do not want to do this but you give me no other choice..." Everything freezes again.

OH FUCK...Not again...I see a figure start to approach me while I am frozen. It looks like a relative to me...well a relative to a fox...It is all black, with dark red eyes that stare into my soul, I think I remember seeing it before...but where? And when? I look at it some more, It looks like it has a small cape on its left shoulder. It walks up to me and says to me. " _Join me Foxy, and together we can take down that filthy bear once and for all."_ Then the figure put his left hand out for me to take, I am trying to decide, then I think, I really want to beat the living shit out of that Freddy Fazfuck, and this might be my chance to do such that.

I take the figures hand and I see another figure like the first one only it has white fur, and blue eyes, but I only see it for a split second, I think I might have saw a vision. Weird I think to my self. When I take the black figures hand I hear it say _"Good choice my dear fox...HAHAHAHAHAHA!"_ Then a faint _"Oh no...Not again..."_

 **(A/N) OMG this chapter is long as fuck...Its over 1K words! DAMN SON! Well I wanted to make it ever longer(LOL) but I did not want to stay up all night writing, so sorry for that. The outline of this whole chapter was only a single paragraph when I started...so yeah It really got better I think! Next chapter will be a fight as you can already tell. Well until next time guys! SEEYA BYEEEEEE!**

 **-whitewolf1707**


	4. Chapter 4 Withered and Broken

Chapter #4

 **(A/N)Hey guys welcome back! I realized that Bonnie does not have a real important part...YET...also "** **That So Far Unimportant Guy (Bonnie)" Comment on one of the reviews made me laugh way more than I should have...Thanks For A Shyguy and a random Guest for reviewing and liking my Fanfic so far. Also shout out to stango1002 for reviewing the first chapter, that guy inspired me to make this story.( Sorry for not shouting you out in the second chapter XD). The toys will be introduced in the 5** **th** **or 6** **th** **chapters, sorry about all the waiting...it just goes better with the story. Also MOST of the bad grammar is on purpose, MOST of it...Well lets get into the chapter shall we?**

 **Foxy POV**

When I take the black figures hand I hear it say _"Good choice my dear fox...HAHAHAHAHAHA!"_ Then a faint _"Oh no...Not again..."_

After I take the figures hand I begin to feel a great power in me, just like all those years ago when I bit that poor lass...Oh god what have I done? I flex my only remaining hand, and swipe my hook in the air a few times, _"Ahh it feels good to be back my dear fox..."_ I hear that voice say, only this time, its not in my head... "Foxy what the fuck are you talking about? You have always been here..." I hear Freddy say, I try to respond to him but it feels like I don't have any control over myself anymore.

" _Oh, that's when your wrong you stupid fucking bear!"_ I say, only its not my voice and I didn't actually say it, it just came from my mouth. I start walking towards Freddy, my hook scraping across the wall, making a deep scratch in it. _"IM COMING FOR YE FREDDY!"_ I say, but its still not my voice. Fuck I think, I can't do anything to get back in control of myself. I can't even fight Freddy...Damn, That thing has me under its control. "NOOO FREDDY!" I hear Bonnie Scream as he runs it front of Freddy to protect him. _"Poor choice Bunny..._ _Poor choice..."_

 **Bonnie POV**

"NOOO FREDDY!" I yell as I get in front of Freddy to protect him from Foxy. _"Poor choice Bunny...Poor choice..."_ I hear Foxy say before he runs towards me with his hook raised. I try to strafe right to punch him in the gut. But before I can get a quick punch in he steps backwards and then grasps my right arm with his left hand. He turns around with me and pushes me up against a wall...He slams his Hook into my left arm, his hook punctures my left arm arm and I scream out in pain "AHHHHHHHHH!" I look straight into Foxy's eyes, Finding his eyes fully dark red...Not his normal yellow colored eyes.

I try to knee Foxy in the crotch, but it just back fires, Foxy punches my knee with great force, knocking me to the ground. I try to move as quickly as possible but my knee hurts so I just hit the ground again. Foxy picks me up by the throat, he looks up at me. "Do your worst! Fox-" I say before Foxy uses his hook to forcefully rip my left arm off. "AHHHHHHHH! MY—Ar-Arm-Wh-Why-Fox-Foxy?" I try to say but somehow my voice box starts to glitch. _"ITS NOT OVER YET YOU BUNNY FUCK!"_ Foxy yells to me.

I use my remaining arm to try and grab Foxy's arm that has my throat, but he tightens his grip on my throat, I can barely breath it hurts so much. Foxy uses his hook to scratch my face, then he drops me, as he drops me he sticks his hook in my face, I just hear my face start to crack, I try to tear off some of his costume with my remaining hand, it works and he just looks at me. He then removes his hook from my face, I can't see whats happening because my face is broken, he then uses his hand to rip my face out and most of the wires along with it.

I can't even scream anymore, my voice box is broken, all I hear is static coming from myself. I see Chica crying in the corner, I don't know if I will ever see her again, but I know that I love her. Then everything goes black...

 **Chica POV**

I see Foxy kill Bonnie, his whole face is gone and his left arm is torn off. I start to cry. I can't stop. _"SHUT UP YE FUCKING CHICKEN!"_ I hear Foxy say. I look at him with fear in my eyes. Freddy walks in front of me and says to me "Chica run to the office, I will try to hold off Foxy." He whispers to me. I nod and start running to the office. Foxy sees me running and sprints after me. He pins me to the wall and begins to use his hook to break my left arm.

"AHHHHH! FOXY! PLEASE STOP!" I yell, about to cry. _"STOP YOUR BLABBERING YOU CHICKEN FUCK!"_ Foxy yells at me. Freddy runs over to me trying to pull Foxy off of me, but Foxy just looks at him and pushes me into Freddy, knocking me and Freddy both to the ground. I look up to see Foxy kicking the shit out of Freddy, I attempt to get up but Foxy just stops kicking Freddy and looks at me.

" _Back you more are you chicken? Well ok I can kill you next...HAHA"_ Foxy says to me while Freddy is unconscious on the ground next to me. Foxy picks me up with his hook, it breaks my beak making it open and loose, I try to scream in pain but my voice box is broken, wait no its not even there! I then see Foxy pick something up and look me straight in the eye, He has my voice box...I then see him drop it and then smash it with his foot.

CRUNCH! _"Aye lass, any last words?"_ Foxy says to me. _"Oh wait...No voice box...HAHA I made myself laugh on that one!"_ Foxy says, starting to laugh. He then breaks half of my right arm and half of my left as well, He puts his hand in my mouth and then rips something out of me, I start feeling dizzy, then everything goes black...

 **? POV**

" _He's going to kill them all! We have to stop him! Come on!" "I know! I know...We need to find a way to stop him..."_ I say. "Hmm maybe I can be of service..." I hear someone else say. I turn around, Finding Goldy standing there staring at me. _"How did you...I mean how did you even know how to find me?"_ I ask Goldy. "I have my ways...Now you said you wanted to stop someone...I assume that someone is Foxy...Since he is killing all the others..." Goldy said.

" _Why yes it is Foxy...We need your help to stop the umm...'Thing' controlling him...Can you help us with that?"_ I ask Goldy. "Yes I can, but can't you do that yourself?" Goldy says. _"Well umm...umm...No...I can't, The 'Thing' controlling Foxy is way to powerful even for me."_ I said. "Hmm I see, Then yes I will help you, It might take awhile for me to take the 'Thing' controlling Foxy down. So bear with me...Haha...That pun really sucked..." Goldy said.

" _You can say that again..." "Oh shut up you...Oh not you Goldy sorry..."_ I said...looking around innocently. Goldy just looks at me with a confused look. Me and him start to fight the thing in Foxy's mind. This might take awhile I say to myself...

 **(A/N)Oh dear look at all the things that are happening...Hey look Bonnie got a little bit more important...Your welcome...Sorry for Another annoying cliffhanger...but I just had to...Its almost midnight where I live and I am really fucking tired so yeah...I hope you Enjoyed this really shitty fight...Next chapter will have Freddy VS Foxy...So yeah Prepare yourselves for that shit...Well I hope you guys liked this chapter stay tuned for more...And as always SEEEEYAAA GUYSSSS!**

 **-whitewolf1707 out**


	5. Chapter 5 The 3 brothers and Mikey

Chapter #5

 **(A/N)Hey guys welcome back! I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Btw thank you stango1002 for the shout-out! I really appreciate it! And after I posted the 4th chapter I realized that this story has a lot of views(well I call it a lot) over 400...HOLY FUCKING SHIT XD THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR ALL THE VIEWS (still.. I might be over reacting...but who the fuck cares? Its a lot to me) Also Thanks for all the reviews...5 YAY! No joke I'm happy. Still no toys...XD SORRY ABOUT THAT! They might be in this one...I have not decided yet...but I guess you will see if they are in this one...(I highly doubt it...) Well lets get into the story, shall we?**

 **Foxy POV**

Oh god...I just killed Bonnie and Chica...I still hated them but I never wanted to kill them...I just wanted Freddy to pay...Oh god...I can't control myself. Where is Goldy when you need him...

I see that I am standing above Chica, Her voice box broken on the ground, Freddy is still laying on the ground. I hope I still get to kill him, _"Wakey Wakey...You bear fuck..."_ I say, its still not actually me. I see Freddy try to get up, But he is too weak, Or so it seems. I walk over to Freddy and step on his neck, starting to crush it, For some reason I feel like I am getting weaker, but that does not stop the thing controlling me, it just keeps crushing Freddy's neck with my foot.

Freddy does something that I did not expect him to do, Freddy pushes up, that push knocks my foot off of his neck, I try to regain my balance, while I'm doing that Freddy gets up and punches me in my left ear, knocking me back , that attack taking the fur costume off of it, I try to run back to attack Freddy with my sharp hook, but he is too quick, he sidesteps to his right, my left. And he grabs my left arm and picks me up and then hits me hard on the ground.

" _DAMNIT! WHY AM I GETTING WEAKER! WHAT THE FUCK IS GOING ON!"_ I yell while I am on the ground. I try to get up but Freddy steps on my legs, smashing the costume clean off of them. He starts to tear off more of my costume. I try to attack back with my hands, but to no avail...

Then everything freezes...OH SHIT...WHATS GOING ON! I then see that black figure again, it is materializing in front of me, it falls to the ground on its knees. _"WHAT THE FUCK...Why did I lose control of you?"_ I hear it say before someone else interrupts it. _"Because...WE can't let you kill them all anymore..."_ I look over at the hallway closest to me and see 2 figures that look like the first one, only one is white with blue eyes, and the other is gray with purple eyes, I have never seen the gray one before I think to myself...

" _KIBA! WHAT THE FUCK! I JUST NEED TO KILL THE LAST ONE! WHY DID YOU STOP ME!"_ I hear the black figure say to the others, but he looks right at the gray one. Hmm so this Kiba guy helped me I guess...Interesting... _"Enough of this...little game Shadow...You can't expect me to agree to that..."_ I hear Kiba say to 'Shadow'. The white figure walks closer to Kiba and whispers something to him, Kiba then nods to him. _"Come on Shadow..lets go.."_ The white one says to Shadow. _"NO GHOST! I WILL NOT! I WILL KILL BOTH OF YOU BEFORE I SURRENDER!"_ Shadow yells to Kiba and 'Ghost'.

Shadow starts running towards Kiba and Ghost, they just both smirk and Shadow. When Shadow gets close to them they just both dodge all of his attacks...there is kicking punching and biting...Almost nothing hits Kiba or Ghost, A few do, but not enough for anything severe. This battle goes on for a few good solid minutes, before I notice Shadow is running out of strength, I just grin at the sight of him starting to fail.

Shadow finally gets knocked on the ground by Ghost, Ghost starts shaking his hand because his last punch looked like it hurt him to. _"Ow, that hurt...well its finally over...The Shadow has fallen...For now..."_ Ghost says, looking right at me. "Who...Who are ye guys..." I say to Ghost and Kiba. _"Us? We are the 3 wolf brothers that are in your very mind, you created us...Don't you remember? When you went insane your insanity went to make Shadow, your Good thoughts went into Ghost, and me? Well I am the neutral part of your mind."_ Kiba says to me, He can tell I don't understand a word he is saying but He still says it.

I just look at them and nod. "Sorry, me don't remember anything about you guys...But I am glad you stopped Shadow from killing Freddy...I don't want revenge anymore...I just want peace..." I said to them. _"Well we can help you do that, But Freddy still wants to kill you for what Shadow did...Ghost, Take control of Foxy and make sure not to get Foxy harmed by Freddy, Goldy will do the rest..."_ Kiba says to Ghost, Ghost nods and then disappears into a white mist. I see Kiba grab Shadow and they both disappear into gray mist.

Time unfreezes, Freddy is still crushing me. I have no control over my body but I know that Ghost will help me. I then push Freddy off of me I jump up and back away from Freddy. "I AM GOING TO KILL YOU FOXY! YOU KILLED BONNIE AND CHICA!YOU WILL PAY FOR THAT YOU PIRATE FUCK!" Freddy yells at me. He then runs towards me, I just dodge and block all of his attacks, I can tell Freddy is super fucking pissed.

I kick Freddy back, he runs towards me again but this time Goldy teleports in front of him and grabs him. "AHH! Goldy! What the fuck! What are you doing! Your-Your helping Foxy?!" Freddy says to Goldy. " Yes I am brother! Its for the greater good..." Goldy says to Freddy and then punches him straight on the ground. Goldy then Turns Freddy off. "Ghost, Foxy...What are we going to do? The humans are coming to Pick us up...How can we explain all of this?" Goldy says, worried about what will happen to us. " I have an idea Goldy." I say to Goldy. "Yes Foxy what is it?" Goldy says to me.

"Well over all the years that I have been 'Out of Order' I heard humans talk about things called 'Robbery's...' That might be an idea...The human say they vandalize stuff...We could make it look like the restaurant was 'Vandalized...'Just an idea." I say to Goldy. Goldy looks at me with a grin on his face. "PERFECT IDEA FOXY! Why didn't I think of that..?" Goldy asks himself. _"Well guys I have to go...Seeya! I hope you can solve your little problem quickly...its almost time for mike to be here"_ We both hear Ghost say to us. "Seeya Ghost! Thanks for helping me!" I say to Ghost. "Yeah thanks Ghost!" Goldy says to Ghost.

"Shit! Ghost is right! Its almost 12 O'clock! We need to do something fast..." Goldy says, freaking out. "Goldy! Teleport outside and break the glass of the windows! Quickly! And grab some important shit of mikes in the office!" I yell at Goldy. "Ok ok!" Goldy says to me, he then teleports away and I hear a loud Crash sound.

Wait..The cameras! They saw everything that happened! "GOLDY! THE CAMERAS! THEY RECORDED EVERYTHING! WE NEED TO BREAK THEM OR SOMETHING!" I yell to Goldy. "OH FUCK YOUR RIGHT! I WILL BE RIGHT THERE!" Goldy yells back to me. Then I start running to the security office, Goldy teleports in front of me and I almost hit him, I tried to move out of the way, but I was too late, I ran into Goldy and we both fall down. "AHHH FOXY!" Goldy yells. "Sorry!" I say back to him.

"Ok so I have no idea what to do..." I say to Goldy. "Don't worry...I have watched mike do this a bunch of times...For what reason, I have no idea..." Goldy says, as he starts to take out tapes with the recordings, he puts in old ones that he finds in a old box. "There, He are clean...I hope..." Goldy says. "Ye sure?" I ask him. "I have no idea...Lets hope" Goldy says to me. Then Goldy grabs a few things from the office and drops them on the ground and smashes a few of the items, I help him. "Ok Foxy you need to go back to the main area and power down, Don't worry, where ever you guys end up I will find you, and turn you back on...Ok?" Goldy says. "Umm...Ok Goldy...But what if they just scrap us?" I ask Goldy.

"Don't worry! I heard mike talking about the new restaurant, they are going to keep you guys...They just might not use you guys now..." Goldy says. "Ok...Seeya Goldy...I will see ye in a while..." I say to him, as I walk out of the hallway and sit down close to my cove. _"Seeya Foxy..."_ Ghost says. _"Bye Foxy..."_ Kiba says. _"UHH...Do I have to guys...FINE FINE...BYE FOXY..."_ I hear Shadow say. I chuckle to myself. "Bye guys...I will see ye guys later..." I say to them. Then I put my hand on the back of my head and turn myself off...

 **Mike POV**

Damn, I can't wait to get to Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria for my job there as a night-shift security guard. It pays ok, and I get to come back to my favorite place when I was a child. I always love seeing the animatronics, even if they tried to kill me at first, then they finally realized that I could do no harm so they stopped trying to do that.

I was in my car driving down to the pizzeria when I noticed something weird, the door was wide open and the windows were broken. "Holy shit...What the fuck happened..." I say to nobody in specific. I look through my glove box and find my trusty collapsible police baton, its not a police one but it looks exactly like one, the manager of the pizzeria said I had to get one when I started working for them, so I did. I pull out my video camera and start recording what I am seeing so that the cops can't bust me for anything, since I did nothing anyway, I just have to make sure.

I stop the car around the corner and walk slowly and quietly to the pizzeria, my video camera recording the whole thing, I walk in expecting to find someone or something. But I find nothing, I pull out my flashlight from my pocket and look around. I see Freddy over on the ground, he looks like he has gotten beat up badly, but not until I see Chica...Holy shit, Chica's whole fucking beak is broken, Then I see Bonnie...I just scream when I see him...HIS WHOLE FACE IS GONE! And his left arm too...Who could do such a thing to these poor guys...I Finally see Foxy, He looks like he has gone through a war...I feel sad for him, Foxy always was my favorite...

I start to walk to the office to pick up the phone and call the manager to tell him what I found...I know he won't be pleased...But this place was shutting down anyway...I guess I could ask the manager if I could work in the new place after this place shuts down...I pick up the phone and dial the manager's cell phone number. It starts ringing, I can't keep calm... I have no idea what the manager will say when I tell him this news...I mean this is my job after all... "Umm hello..? Hello? Can I help you?" I hear the manager say. "Umm yes, sir? Its mike...We have a problem..."

 **(A/N) YAY ANOTHER CLIFFHANGER! DON'T YOU GUYS JUST LOVE THOSE? I KNOW I DO...Well anyway that was the 5th chapter...MIKE IS FINALLY IN IT! YAY...And my OC's were finally formally introduced, what do you think about them? I love the idea of them...Well no duh I made them XD Also no toys in this one...DON'T WORRY THEY WILL BE IN THE NEXT ONE I FUCKIING PROMISE YOU GUYS THAT! Also mangle's name will be Vixey because I always loved that fan-made name..Its just so adorable, also she will not be 'Mangled' in this story for lots of reasons...Well I hope you guys enjoyed. Stay tuned for more in the future. SEEEEYAAA GUYSSSS!**

 **PS: There might not be a new chapter tomorrow...I have homework to do...Remember there MIGHT not be one...I still have no idea...**

There is 2000 words in this chapter...holy shit...That is a lot...Bye...

 **-whitewolf1707 out**


	6. Chapter 6 Robbed and Relocated

Chapter #6

 **(A/N) Hey guys welcome back! On Friday I forgot to mention that I saw the new picture on scottgames, Nightmare Foxy! YAY! I was like "OMG HE IS SO ADORABLE XD" Also I saw that this story has over 800 views...Holy fuck...Thank you guys so much!SPOILER... Kinda...The toys will be in this one...And remember that Mangle will be called Vixey in this story because I love that name, Not at first because they still have their original names. XD Lets get into the story now!**

 **Mike POV**

"Umm yes, sir? Its mike...We have a problem..." I say to my manager. "Whats the problem Mikey boy? I hear him say. "I think the pizzeria was robbed before my night shift started, can you get over here?" I say. "WHAT! I WILL BE RIGHT THERE! THE COPS WILL MEET US THERE ALSO! Just stay right there Mike!" The manager yells into the phone. "Ok sir!" I say back. Then he hang up the phone. I put the phone down.

I walk back into the main area of the pizzeria and look around. "Sigh...What do I do for the next like 15 mins...I guess I will just sleep..." I say out loud to nobody but myself. I find a chair close to a wall and set my camera down, And then I sit down and fall asleep.

 **Fast Forward 15 Minutes**

I wake up to a FUCK ton of sirens outside the pizzeria, Oh shit...The cops must have just got here...I hope the manager told them that I was there...Or else things might get ugly. I get up and here someone yell. "CONTACT IN THE BUILDING! GET OUT HERE! HANDS UP!" "Shit...Wait officer! Its Mi-" I try to say before a get a couple dozen flashlights on me, Blinding me to all hell. "AHH WHAT THE FUCK!" I yell before I get dropped by one of the cops, I get hit in the head and then I black out...

"Mike...Mike you ok?" I hear someone say. I wake up to see that I am in the back of a police cruiser. I look over at the person who woke me up, Its the manager of the pizzeria. "Yeah yeah I am...But these fucking cope knocked me out...What a bunch of dicks..." I say. "I heard that Mike!" One of the cops yells back at me. I just start laughing. One of the cops walks up to me and signals me to get out of the cruiser. "Hey sorry about knocking you out Mr...Mr. Schmidt. We didn't know who were the one who found out about this, Again we are very sorry." The cop says to me.

"Ah its alright officer, you were just doing your job, I just wish I would not have fallen asleep again..." I say as I start laughing. The cop also starts laughing. "Hey we also looked at the video of you walking through the pizzeria to make sure you didn't do anything, I assume that's why you recorded that...right?" The cop asked me. "yes I did record that for proof that I did nothing." I said to the officer. "Well we did find something...Odd...In the recording...Nothing about you...It might just be a flaw in the camera or something, here let me show you guys."

The cop says as he takes out my video camera and starts the recording. It shows the part where I am walking past the bathroom doors. The cop then pauses the recording and zooms in on the door, I then see a...Animatronic...One I have never seen before...It looks like Freddy, but all gold... "What the fuck...? Sir! Sir come here!" I yell to the manager of the pizzeria. He runs over here. "What is it mike?" He says. "You might want to take a look at this shit." I say to him and motion the cop to replay the part of the recording that shows the 'Golden' Freddy.

"Oh my god...Its still here..." My manager says. "What's here? Sir? What do you mean?" I ask him. "The original restaurant had only 2 animatronics before we bought it and added some more...A gold bear and a gold bunny were the originals...I thought they got rid of both of them...But I might be wrong about the bear..." My manager says. "Well I never saw anything like that when I was walking around the restaurant..." I say. "Neither did we..." The cop says. "Well as you said officer it could be our minds playing tricks on us." I say to the officer. "Your right..." My manager says. "Well guys I think we have done all we can about this robbery...We could not find anything that was stolen, A few things were broken, Including the animatronics, So we will have to get the city to pay the damages..." The cop says.

"No need officer...We have a new restaurant located in a different location in the city, We will just take everything we need from here tomorrow and then we will try to sell this old place, I don't think anybody will buy it anyway...Knowing the history of it..." My manager says. "Umm well ok Sir, We will be off then...Off stopping crime and all that shit, Bye guys!" The cop says, and then he gathers the other cops and they leave the pizzeria and drive away.

"So what do we do now sir?" I ask my manager. I look at my watch and it says its 12:19. "You will have to stay here for tonight and watch the restaurant in case it gets robbed again. I don't even care if you have to go to your car to stay warm, just make sure nobody gets in, The trucks will be here at 7am to pick up the animatronics anyway, So after they get here you can go home mike, You deserve it." He says to me. "Thank you sir, But I would like to help them load the animatronics and other stuff into the trucks, And I would like to ask if I could be the night guard in the new restaurant also? I really love working here." I say to him.

He looks at me weirdly. "Ok Mike! You can get the job in the new restaurant and I think the truck guys would appreciate your help moving the animatronics also. Well I got to go get some rest Mike, See you in the morning." He says to me. "Ok sir goodnight. I will seeya in the morning." I say to him as he smiles at me and then walks over to his car and gets in, He then waves at me, I wave back and then he pulls his car out of the parking lot and drives away.

I then go to my car and pull out my sleeping bag from the back of my car. "I always gotta be prepared don't I?" I say to myself. I then walk into the pizzeria and go to the office, I sit on the ground and realize that the cops forgot about the cameras! I get up and check the cameras, Nothing...Not even any thing out of the ordinary...Weird...I just shrug it off and get back in my sleeping bag and fall to sleep.

 **Golden Freddy POV**

Hmm, So the trucks are coming to get the others in the morning, I better be ready to teleport in that truck when I can. I think to myself, I then look over to the hallway that leads to the office. I see Mike go in with a sleeping bag and I then hear loud snoring. Well I better go back tothe kitchen and wait for morning, I then look at the others, When I get to the new restaurant I will find them and turn them on, I just hope I don't fuck up while getting to the restaurant...

 **Time Skip To Morning (6:57 AM) To Be Exact**

 **Mike POV**

I finally wake up and I look at my watch, Its 6:57. The Trucks will be here any minute now! I get up out of my sleeping bag and yawn loudly, I then run and put my sleeping bag back in my car. After that I go and sit in the office's spinning chair, I just spin for another 5 minutes until I hear trucks arriving outside. I look at my watch, it says 7:04. A little late, but I don't blame them, It is Saturday after all I think to myself. I then get up off the chair and walk to the door and started to greet them.

I see two men, One looks buffer than the other. "Hey guys! I'm here to help you guys with moving the animatronics!" I say to them. " Oh cool! Your uhh...Mike Schmidt right? The Night-Guard here, right?" The not buff guy asks me. "Why yes I am Mike Schmidt" I tell them. "Ah ok, Cool the manager said you would meet up here, My name is Stephens and my friend here is Michael." The non buff guy says to me. " Hello Stephens, Hello Michael." I say as I shake both of their hands. "So shall we get started?" Michael asks us.

"Sure! Lets get moving these guys!" Stephens says to us, as we all walk into the restaurant and start moving things into the truck. " Hey Mike! We also got told about the robbery that happened last night." Stephens says to me while we were working. "Umm yeah, I Actually got here right after it happened. It kinda worried me at first, But the cops said nothing was stolen, Just that the animatronics were broken." I say to him. "Damn that sucks! These guys must have cost a fortune to make..." "Well they are just getting put into the parts and services room in the new restaurant." Michael says to us. "Really?" I ask them. "Yep, they are just getting used as parts now." Michael says back to me. "Well damn...Lets get these guys in I guess..." I tell them. Then we work for another 2 hours.

 **Time Skip (9:15 AM) To Be Exact**

"Well we are done here, Lets head to the new restaurant to unload these guys, Wanna come with us Mike? We can give you a ride back here afterwards." Stephens asks me. "Sure! I will need to look around anyway, I will be working there next week." I say as we all get into the truck, Michael then starts the truck and we drive away, Heading the the new restaurant. I can't wait to see it.

 **Golden Freddy POV (This is at 9:14 AM so that Goldy has time to get on the truck.)**

I see mike and the other two done with loading up the truck, I then take my only chance and quickly teleport into the back of it, I hid in the truck so that I can have time to teleport into the new restaurant when we arrive at it. I then hear the truck start up and it starts moving. "Soon...Soon we will be at the new restaurant..." I say out loud to myself.

 **Fast Forward 16 Minutes (9:31 AM) To Be Exact**

I finally here the truck stop, Well this is all or nothing I think to myself, I have to teleport into an unknown restaurant, Well here goes nothing...I then find myself in a strange new place, It looks like a party room, I then peek around the corner and see Mike and the other two humans moving my friends into a room labeled 'Parts and Services'. I then wait for all 4 of them to get into the room, I hear Mike and the others talking. "Well looks like we are done here, wanna look around a bit Mike?" I hear one of them say.

"Sure! I will just be a minute Stephens!" I hear Mike say, I then hear him walking closer to where I am. I panic and quickly teleport into the Parts and Services room. I then sigh and hid in the way back. I hear more talking, it must be Mike talking to the other humans...Or the replacements...I need to wake the others up...But first I need to sleep...All this teleporting is giving me a headache. I then fall asleep thinking about the replacements...What will they look like? What will they act like? I think to myself before I fall asleep...

 **Mangle/Toy Foxy( Soon to be Vixey) POV**

 **Its About 9:06 AM**

I wake up in Kid's Cove, I am sleeping in my bed that is a little room off of the main cove that the kids cannot enter, I hear the others talking in the next room. "Have you heard that they are bringing the older models here today?" I hear Bonnie say. "They are? I will kill them if they try anything! They won't take our fucking jobs!" I hear Freddy say. "Oh come on guys! They might be friendly!"Chica says to the others. "Chica...You haven't even fucking met them yet...For all we know they might want to kill us for taking their jobs..."Freddy says. "You haven't met them either Freddy..."Chica says.

I then get up and walk out to the main stage room, I see Chica, Bonnie and Freddy sitting on the stage talking. "Heya guys" I shyly say, I haven't really met Freddy or Bonnie, I have just mostly talked to Chica because she is the only other girl in our group. "Oh Hey Foxy! We were just talking about the older models coming to this restaurant." Chica says to me. "Yeah...I heard, Do you guys really think they will want to kill us? I mean we did take their jobs..." I ask the others Quietly, And shyly still.

"YOU BET THEY WILL!" Freddy yells. I back up, Scared because of Freddy yelling. "Freddy! Come on! You don't have to scare her! She doesn't even know you guys yet." Chica says to Freddy. " Sorry...I guess I am just worried that the older models will try something on us..." Freddy says, Looking ashamed that he scared me. "Hey...Its ok Freddy...I don't think your wrong, I mean, None of us know them so I think we should be worried a little..." I say to them.

I then start walking back over to my cove, I hear that someone else is following me, I turn around to find that Chica is behind me. "Oh hey Chica." I say to her. "Hey Foxy, Is it ok if I join you in the cove?" She asks me. "Sure! I always Love company!" I say to her. "Ok!" She says. We then both walk into the cove and we start talking about a lot of things.

 **Time Skip To 9:31 (When the truck arrives carrying the older models in it)**

We then hear a truck pull up at the restaurant, Me and Chica both look at each other in confusion, Chica then says quietly "Shit I have to get back on stage, Seeya Foxy" She says then she quickly runs to the stage, Freddy and Bonnie join her as well, There eyes all turn off to indicate they are off, Mine don't because I don't need to be on a stage, So I peek out of Kid's Cove and then I see 3 humans walk into the restaurant, 2 of them are holding a brown bear animatronic, It looks like the old model of Freddy! I think to myself, Then they bring in a purple bunny, It had its face and left arm removed, Then a yellow chicken, it has a broken beak and neck, both arms are broken also.

I then see them bring in a red fox, I feel my heart skip a beat, He looks so handsome I think to myself...If only Freddy would allow me to meet him...I then sigh and stare at the fox as it passes by, I feel like I am in a trance while looking at him, I just stare at him, And his pirate outfit is so fucking cool also, I then hear one of the humans say "Well looks like we are done here, wanna look around a bit Mike?" I hear one of them say. "Sure! I will just be a minute Stephens!" I hear a different one say, I think his name is Mike I think to myself.

I then hear the 3 humans leave the restaurant and then I hear a truck drive away. I need to see that other fox, I think to myself. I then walk over to the door labeled 'Parts and Services' and open it very quietly. Its very dark in there, I can kinda make out the chicken and the bunny, but I cant see the bear or fox, I then Sigh, Damn I wanted to meet him, I think to myself. "Who's there?" I hear someone say...

 **(A/N)CLIFFHANGER FOR THE WIN! So I hope you guys enjoyed Chapter 6, It almost had 3000 words in it...Holy shit, Time fly's fast when you are writing...And having fun! So I hope you guys enjoy this chapter and as always. HAVE A GOOD ONE I GUESS IDK...SEEYA BYE!**

PS: I know I say this in almost every chapter but I want to remind you guys that I might not be able to upload a new chapter tomorrow...I am thinking about uploading a chapter every 2 days...so I don't have to do one every day...It is tiring like a bike to make these ZING! puns...Bye guys LAWL

 **-whitewolf1707 OUT**


	7. Chapter 7 Reunited and Reactivated

Chapter #7

 **(A/N) Hey guys welcome back! Now I saw that my story has gotten over 1K views...HOLY SHIT that's a lot, I want to thank all of you who have viewed, Followed, and Favorite my story. I couldn't have gotten this far without you guys (Well I might have, But that's besides the point XD) Thank you all again. Now you might have noticed that this story finally has a cover image or whatever it's called. I asked my friend if he could draw that, I think it's a great drawing so I am using it as this story's cover for now. Now I know its not 100% accurate to the character's but that is besides the point yet again, One thing that I can tell you is that Mangle/Vixey DOES have a bow on her neck in this story, But I did not want to bother my friend to add that so deal with it. Now lets get into the story!**

 **Mangle/Toy Foxy (Soon To Be Vixey) POV**

"Who's there?" I hear someone say... "AHHH!" I scream at the top of my lungs, I then shut the door loudly and run back to Kid's Cove. I look behind me to make sure nobody followed me. I then sigh, Who the fuck was that? I think to myself...

 **Goldy POV**

 **A Couple Minutes before...**

I am sleeping, I am thinking about how I am going to turn on the others. I then hear the door open quietly, I get ready to teleport if the intruder is a human, but I heard animatronic noises coming from the door's direction. "Who's there?" I say to the unknown animatronic, I then here a loud feminine voice scream. "AHHH!" And then the door shuts quickly and loud. BAM! "Wait! Wait!...Damn..." I say but the animatronic is already gone. I could just teleport somewhere else in the pizzeria...But that might scare the new animatronics...Damn I will just have to turn on the others I guess...

I get up and walk over to Freddy. "Hmm...How am I going to get him to not rip Foxy apart when he sees him..." I say out-loud. _"Well Goldy you could always wipe their memory of that 'Incident' and call it good..."_ I hear Kiba say to me. "Kiba? You can speak to me? But Foxy is powered down, How?" I ask Kiba. _"Nonsense! Foxy is powered down, But his memory chip is still running, So technically I can speak to anyone I choose, But since you know me, I choose to speak with you."_ Kiba says to me. "Wow, That's actually pretty fucking cool..." I say to Kiba. _"Haha, I know right, Hey Shadow, Ghost! Say hi to Goldy!"_ Kiba says to me. _"Hey Goldy!"_ Ghost says. _"DO I REALLY HAVE TO KIBA? ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?! FINE I WILL!...Hey...Goldy..."_ Shadow says to me as he argues with Kiba at the same time.

"Oh calm down Shadow...Just fucking deal with it." I say to them, but mostly towards Shadow. _"I almost destroyed all of them...And then you had to help them..."_ Shadow says to me. _"OH DON'T YOU FUCKING START THAT SHIT SHADOW!"_ Ghost yells at Shadow. _"Guys calm the fuck down...I swear to god they act like children sometimes..."_ Kiba says to me. "Haha tell me about it, Well I have to go turn on the others, Thanks for the advice guys." I say to them. _"No problem Goldy"_ All 3 of them says to me at the same time.

I go over to Freddy and touch his memory chip, I then take out the little 'Incident' With Foxy out of his memory. I then go over to Chica and Bonnie and do the same to them. I keep Foxy's memory there because if I try to mess with it, it might fuck up Kiba and the others. And I don't want to take any chances that it will fuck up. I then go over to Foxy and turn him on first...

 **Foxy POV**

I wake up in an unknown room, It's dark as fuck and I can't see anything, I then look to my right and see Goldy standing there staring at me. "AHH! Goldy don't scare me like that again you silly bear! Where the fuck are we Goldy?" I say to him. "We are in the new restaurant Foxy, Remember?" Goldy says. "Aye, I do." I say to Goldy. I then get up with Goldy's help. "Hey Foxy can you help me out with the others?" Goldy asks me. "Aye sure, But what if they try to kill me?" I ask Goldy.

"Don't worry about them Foxy! I erased the memory's with the 'Incident' From them! They won't even remember!" Goldy says in a cheery attitude. "Oh...Ok..Then lets begin." I tell Goldy. "Great! First lets activate Chica." Goldy says. Me and Goldy go over to Chica and activate her. "Fox—Foxy-yy Is—i that—th—you—ou?" Chica says. "Oh no...Your voice box is broken..." I say. " Wait! Lets activate Bonnie! He might be able to help us fix Chica!" Goldy says to me. "Ok lets activate him! Chica, Don't move...We will fix you ok?" I tell her. Chica just nods and looks over to Bonnie.

I then go over to Goldy and help him get Bonnie up. Goldy then turns Bonnie on and all we hear is static. "Well shit...Hey Bonnie can ye hear me?" I ask Bonnie, He then nods at me and Goldy, Then he looks over at Chica and looks down. "Hey hey, Bonnie stay with us, Can you help us fix Chica's and your voice boxes?" Goldy asks him. Bonnie then looks up and nods, His whole face is still gone, Along with his arm...Chica's beak is still broken also.

Me and Goldy help Bonnie up and then we slowly walks over to some boxes and motions us to open them, We walk over to them and open them. Bonnie then points at a few parts and then he walks over to Chica and starts fixing her voice box. After a couple minutes we hear Chica start to talk. "Hey it's working! Oh my god thank you Bonnie! Thank you so much!" Chica says to Bonnie, As she trys to hug him, Bonnie hugs her back and blushes a bit, Its hard to tell but I know he is, His ears always go back a little when he blushes.

Me and Goldy just smile at them as they embrace in a long hug. Then me move over to activate Freddy, When he activate him Freddy just looks at Goldy and smiles. "Hey brother! Wait...Where the fuck are we?" Freddy says as he looks around the room. "Dunno Freddy, I just know we are in the new restaurant, Goldy knows more than I." I say to Freddy. "Yes Foxy you're right, We are in the new restaurant, But where? Fuck if I know..." Goldy says to the rest of us.

"Hey guys lets go outside I want to see this place!" Chica says. Bonnie nods and they both start to walk out of the room. Goldy and I just look at Freddy, He has a smirk on his face. He then gets up and follows The others. Goldy and I just look at each other and shrug. Then we follow the behind the others.

Freddy somehow got ahead of the others and then slams the door down and looks around. We all then see Toy versions of each other, minus me. I look down sad. Could they have not made a new version of me? I think to myself. Freddy then shouts and the Toy version of himself. "HEY YOU! YOU LOOK LIKE A FAT FUCK! WHAT DID THEY DO TO YOU! HAHA" Freddy yells. "WHO THE FUCK ARE YOU?! ARE YOU SUPPOSED TO BE MY OLDER VERSION? YOU LOOK LIKE SHIT!" The Toy Freddy yells.

I then hear Chica yelling at her Toy version as well. Bonnie was just glaring at his Toy version and laughing, Well silent laughing, since his voice box was still broken. I heard the Toy Bonnie say to him something about not being a girl or whatever. I was walking up to Freddy, I was not in control of myself. Oh fuck...Not again Shadow...Please don't do this I think to myself.

I then run up to Freddy and use my hook to stab him in the back, The others just look at me in horror as I turn around with Freddy on my hook and slam him on the ground, I then look at the others...I can feel a great hate in me...

 **Goldy POV**

Oh fuck...Not again...Shit shit shit...I think to myself...I then teleport to the main power box and shut it off...Hopefully that will do something to Shadow...

 **Bonnie POV**

I see Foxy run up to Freddy with dark red eyes, Foxy then stabs Freddy in the back with his hook, Me and the others look at him in horror, Foxy then turns around and slams Freddy on the ground...Then Goldy disappears and then the lights all go off...All I can see is dark red eyes...I then hear a loud feminine scream as the lights go off. Then Foxy's eyes turn to blue...Still not his normal yellow...I then see him fall to ground on his knees...He is looking around. "Oh god...What have I done...Damnit—" I hear Foxy say. I then get up and punch Foxy in the face...I see his eyes go off and he then falls over on the ground...

 **Goldy POV**

I then teleport back to Foxy and see that Bonnie has knocked him out, I heard a scream when I first turned the lights off, It sounded like the one I heard earlier I think to myself...I then teleport back to the main power box and turn it back on. I teleport once again back to Foxy, I see the 3 Toy animatronics are scared out of their fucking minds...I chuckle at the sight. Well fuck... I think to myself...Now Freddy, Chica and Bonnie will hate Foxy again...

 **Mangle/Toy Foxy (Soon To Be Vixey) POV**

I see all the lights go off and it scares the FUCK out of me. "AHHHH!" I scream loudly. I then sit in the corner of Kid's Cove and look around scared. A couple minutes later the lights turn back on. I sit up and walk to the door quietly, I then open the door quietly and see the older models out. The older model of Chica is crying in a corner while the old Bonnie is comforting her. The old Freddy is on the ground, So is my older model, I gasp, I then see a old golden version of Freddy picking up the two on the ground and walking back into the hallway with them, I assume to take them into the Parts and Services room. I then look to the other side of the room and see my friends huddled into a corner.

I look over at Chica and she looks like she is scared to death. Bonnie is just wide-eyed while looking at the older models. Freddy is laughing, As if he liked that his and my older model were on the ground broken...I glare at him for a second and then I hear the old Chica say. "Lets go Bonnie...Lets go help Freddy..." She says. Then our Freddy says. "HAHA YOUR FREDDY IS WEAK! HAHAHA, GO BACK AND HIDE IN YOUR LITTLE PARTS ROOM YOU REJECTS!" Freddy yells at the old models of Chica and Bonnie. Old Bonnie then Glares at him, He starts to get up and turn towards Freddy, He looks scary as shit with no face nor arm.

"No Bonnie! Its not worth it...Be will get them back...Don't worry..." I hear the old Chica say to the old Bonnie. Bonnie then turns towards her and nods, They then walk slowly back to the Parts and services room. Freddy just starts laughing his ass off...I really fucking hate him...And Bonnie is just a fucking pussy...Chica will be my friend still...But if she joins Freddy then I might have to help the older models...I don't even know them at all...But they don't wanna fight...Well at least Chica and Bonnie didn't...At first...The old Bonnie was just protecting old Chica...I have no idea about the old Freddy or the old version of me...I still have a massive crush on him...I better not tell the others...They might hate me then...And what the fuck was up with that 'golden' Freddy? Weird...I think to myself.

I then walk back into Kid's Cove and I sit on my bed and doze off thinking about my older model...

 **Foxy POV**

I wake up in the room where I was when we first got here, I think its called the Parts and Services room. I look up to see a fixed Bonnie and Chica Standing over me, Freddy is in the opposite corner in the room staring at me with a look of hatred...I look down ashamed of myself, I then hear Goldy trying to explain what happened to the others. " Guys! It wasn't Foxy's fault! I swear to god! Its this thing in his head that can control him! It gives him a lot of power and he is hard to stop and-" Goldy says while Freddy cuts him off saying. "GOLDY...I don't want to hear it...Your wrong, Plus I don't give a fuck about what you have to say about Foxy, He already made up his mind when he attacked me. He is banished from talking to any of us. Even you Goldy...Now would you just shut the fuck up and let me sleep." Freddy says and then falls back to sleep. Chica and Bonnie both stare at me in disgust as they walk to the other side of the room and sit down next to Freddy and fall asleep. I then see Goldy teleport away, I then go to the back wall of the room away from the others and fall asleep...

" _HAHAHA I WILL ALWAYS CONTROL YOU FOXY!"_ Shadow says to me. _"OH WILL YOU JUST SHUT THE FUCK UP SHADOW!YOU ALREADY RUINED HIS LIFE!"_ Ghost says back to Shadow. _"NO YOU CAN SHUT THE FUCK UP GHOST! I AM SICK OF YOUR SHIT!"_ Shadow says back to Ghost. _"Guys calm the fuck down...We can't Fix what happened...But we can fix what's going to happen in the future..."_ Kiba says to both of them, I then hear them both stop talking. "Thank Ye Kiba..." I whisper to them quietly. _"No problem Foxy...Now get some sleep, I want you to meet someone tomorrow...Remember that its Sunday...You have one more week until this place opens to the public...And I can't have you fucking up again...So go to sleep dear Foxy..."_ Kiba says to me. I then fall asleep thinking about what he said...Meet someone? Who else could it be...I already met the other 3 'Replacements'...Wait...It could be a new me!...I really want to meet him/her...I think as I fall asleep...

 **Mangle/Toy Foxy (Soon To Be Vixey) POV**

I wake up and I find that Chica just walked in and saw me thinking about my 'Counterpart'. I was blushing a little and I quickly turned away from her as she walked closer to me and sat down right next to me. "Heya Foxy, Why are you blushing? Or are you still scared about what happened with the older models?" Chica asks me. "Wait what happened with the older models?" I then ask her. "Wait you weren't there to see it? Or even hear it?" Chica said to me, Really confused. "Umm well when the lights went off I screamed and then hid in here the rest of the time..." I said as I lied to her. Chica then explains to me what happened and she said when the lights turned back on that two of the older models were on the ground and that the red fox attacked the older Freddy.

I looked at her as if I was really confused, Which I kinda was, I did not see the other fox attack the older Freddy model, But he must have had a good reason to do so, Or not... "Well that's weird..." I say to her. "Tell me about it! Well I am going to go back to the others and sleep. Goodnight you vixen..." Chica says to me. Vixen...That's a female fox if I remember correctly...Hmm...I like the sound of that I think to myself...I think I might just call myself that...But it should sound a little different I think to myself...Hmm...How about Vixey? I think to myself...Perfect...Vixey it is...I then go back to my bed and fall asleep thinking about the handsome red fox that I have a crush on, I think I will try to meet him tomorrow...I think to myself...Yeah tomorrow sounds good...

 **(A/N)WOOHOOO CHAPTER 7 DONE! How do you feel about the others hating Foxy again? Lol I bet you guys hate me again XD. And what do you think about Vixey/Mangle's Thoughts about all the others? Don't worry it confused me at first too, JK I wrote it. Well I don't have a lot to say other than I fucking love how this story is turning out, also I need help finding a name for the manager of the pizzeria, So if you guys have any names that you would like me to use I will pick my favorite one. Also please don't put any of your OC's names, just give me a name please, like one you make up on the spot. Also I found a plot hole in my story...But I won't tell any of you guys yet... I still have time to fix it, So Bear with me and don't scream like Golden Freddy to me if I fuck up. Bye guys, And as always HAVE A FUCKING GOOD ONE! SEEEEEYAAAA GUYSSSS!**

PS: SAME THING APPLIES WITH THIS CHAPTER! I JUST HAVE MORE TIME THAN I THINK I DO BUT DONT LET THAT CONFUSE YOU, SOMETIMES I HAVE TO LIVE MY LIFE, ALSO I HAVE FINALS NEXT WEEK SO DONT EXPECT A LOT OF UPDATES THEN. BYE GUYS AGAIN.

 **-whitewolf1707 OUT**


	8. Chapter 8 Foxy Meet Foxy and Love Sparks

Chapter #8

 **(A/N)Hey guys I'm back, Sorry for the wait. (IT WAS AN EXTRA DAY CALM DOWN XD) So I have a name for the manager thanks to a certain user named** **SpoiledWizard. Thank you again for the name dude. Also this chapter might be a little shorter because i don't think i can make it longer than 3000 words...XD so yeah lets get into the chapter. One thing that i think i forgot to mention is that the new restaurant has not opened yet, and it will not in another week in the story, Now you might be asking what day is it? I honestly forgot, If I said it was a certain day then its that day, If not it's Sunday in the story right now. Lol sorry about the confusion.**

 **Mangle/Vixey POV**

I wake up and look around, I look at the nearest clock and notice that it's 10:26 AM on a sunday, I get up and then remember that I was going to meet my counterpart today! I then get really happy and walk out of the cove, Chica sees me and I try to avoid her, I don't want the others to know that I'm trying to meet the older models, I then think to myself, I could go through the vent into the kitchen from the cove...I keep forgetting that it's there. **(On a side note the map of the restaurant is a little different, Nothing has been changed, Only a couple of things have been added, I will try to make a map so you guys don't get confused, Also does anyone know if I can attach files to chapters? Because I don't know of any other way to show you guys the map.)**

I then walk back to Kid's Cove and move the presents from the far corner, Revealing a vent, I then get into the vent and move the presents back in the way, I crawl through the vents to the kitchen, I get out the vent and walk around the kitchen to the vent on the other side of the room.

I then get in that vent and start crawling towards the security office, I am about to get out when I get stuck in the vent, God fucking damn it...I try to break free from what ever is catching on to my suit, I then just give up, I sit there for a few seconds before moving my head up and hitting the top of the vent. "Oww!" I say. I don't know why I did, But it just happened. "Hello? Is anyone there?" I hear someone say, I can't tell who it is, So I just stay put and try to look out of the vent, "Are you in need of help lass?" I hear the same voice ask me. OMG OMG OMG! ITS MY COUNTERPART!...

 **Foxy POV**

 **About 10:23 AM**

I wake up and yawn, Making sure not to wake the others, I then get up and walk slowly up to the door and open it, I remember what Kiba told me to do lastnight, He told me to go find somebody, He gave me no hints to who or what they look like, Thanks a lot Kiba...I then start walking in the direction of 4 almost identical rooms, They say party room's on them, I then start walking to the office looking room, I wonder if Mike will work here I think to myself, He sure did like working at the last place, And I really liked the kid, He used to be a part of my pirate crew back when I still preformed, I really wanted to introduce myself to him at the old restaurant, But I never got the guts to...

I then hear a loud BANG! Followed by a faint "Oww!" I look up at the office room, I start looking around trying to find the source of that sound. "Hello? Is anyone there?" I say to the room. Haha I think to myself, maybe I'm hallucinating that...I then see a vent towards the back of the office, I see a foxish shape in the vent, Its kinda hard to tell but I know its a fox, 'It'...Wait...Make that 'She' has mostly white fur with pink highlights. That's all I can tell right now, I tell myself that I need to help the lass. "Are you in need of help lass?" I ask her.

She looks up to me and starts blushing, "Umm yes, Yes... I am in need of help." She says while stuttering. I then open the vent and pull on her, I know its looks really awkward but I know I need to help her, I don't know why I feel like this...Its a weird feeling I've got to say. I then hear her yelp in pain, I then stand up in shock. "Are ye ok lass?" I ask her. "Yes, I think I'm almost out, its just cutting my suit a little." She says to me, I then nod and precede to help her out. I finally hear a little POP from the vent, She then gets flung out of the vent and lands on me and knocks me to the ground. She is now on top of me blushing madly, I think I am too.

"SORRY!" She says to me, Then she gets up off of me. I then chuckle. "Aye its ok, I'm just glad I could help out a beautiful lass such as yourself..." I say to her, I see her blush even more after I say that. I then take a closer look at her and see that she is wearing lipstick and a pink bow close to her neck and also has red cheeks, My eye patch then slightly moves up revealing my left eye, My jaw drops ever so slightly as well. I think I'm in love...I don't even quite know what that means but I sure as hell know I am. I then notice that I am staring at her, I then move my jaw back up and also my eye patch back into place. "Are ye ok lass? You seem...Distracted..." I ask her. "Umm uhh sorry...I just wanted to meet you..." She says to me as she starts looking at the ground and moving her foot in a kicking motion. "M—Me? Yo—You wanted to meet me? I—I'm Honored I suppose, I thought everybody hated me or was scared of me..." I say to her, absolutely confused to shit.

"Well I have met almost everybody, I kinda met old Chica and old Bonnie, Plus a gold old Freddy, You and the normal old Freddy were on the ground, So I never really got to meet you...I assume your name is Foxy?" She says to me. "Why yes! That be me Captain Foxy! And you lass? Your name is...?" I say to her. She starts giggling when I say captain Foxy. I smile when I see her giggling. "My name is, Well was, Foxy as well...I'm your counterpart...But I changed my name to Vixey because it sounds better to me." She says to me, I then look at her with confused eyes, My eye patch then lifts up and I open my jaw when Vixey says that. "Re—Really? They changed me that much? Wow, Cool I guess the old Chica will have two more girls to talk to." I say to Vixey. She then laughs and looks at me with her adorable yellow eyes, The same color as mine. I then hear somebody say. "Where is she?" "She could not have gotten too far Freddy." "Guys I don't think it matters! She just wanted to walk around the restaurant a bit." "Chica! I don't want her talking to any of the old models! Especially her counterpart, He could hurt her and us! And I fucking hate the older models also."

I hear 3 different voices say... I then look at Vixey with a concerned face. She looks at me as if she was thinking, She then looks at the vent she came out of. "Foxy, Follow me." Vixey whispers to me. I nod my head and follow her. She then goes into the vent and I follow her, I make sure to close the vent so that nobody knew we were ever there, I could barely fit in the vent. We make it to the end and we enter a room, It looks like a kitchen. I then looks at Vixey and she looks at me. "I uhh, I'm sorry tha-" She says and then I interrupt her with a hug. "Its ok lass, You didn't do anything, Your 'friends' Sure don't like me though." I say to Vixey to comfort her. She looks like she was sorry that the others were being assholes.

"Haha 'Friends?' Them? No, They think you guys are jealous of us taking your place, Which I assume you are, But they think you will attack us when ever you get the chance to, Which I don't blame you if you do, But I could tell from the moment I saw you and your friends that you would not try to harm us unless provoked." Vixey says as she smiles at me and hugs me back. "Wow Vixey you sure are hot when you talk like that." I said without thinking. Oh god...Do I really just say that? Shit...Now she's going to think I'm creepy. I then blush madly and turn away from her. She then grabs my face and turns mine towards hers, she then looks into my eyes, I then look into her eyes, she then leans into my face and gives me a kiss...On the lips, It lasts for about 8 seconds, But it feels like hours.

" _Good job Foxy!"_ Kiba says. _"Way to go Foxy!"_ Ghost says. _"Ok I have to admit, That is really cute."_ Shadow says. We then both pull away fast and look away from each other, Both of us are blushing madly. "Sorry sorry sorry!" Vixey says to me. "Vixey calm down! Its ok la-" I say then she cuts me off by putting her hand to my lips in a quiet motion. "Foxy...I need to go...Can you maybe meet me here at 5 PM tonight? I just need to think for a while..." She says to me. I just nod and smile at her. She starts to leave after she looks at me and blushes even more.

I then see her go into a different vent and leave, I then just sit there for a few minutes trying to comprehend what just fucking happened...Well I know that she has feelings for me now...I think I do too, I just don't know if I have the guts to share them yet... I then think to myself that I can't let the others know, I doubt that they would even listen to me anyway.

" _That's a keeper Foxy my man."_ Kiba says. _"Haha you can say that again Kiba! He was enjoying every moment of that kiss!"_ Ghost says. _"Haha even I enjoyed that moment, I guess hate can't win against love...Dammit...You win again Foxy!"_ Shadow says. "Oh shut up ye bastards" I say to them as I start laughing. "I just wish that sometimes you guys could not read my thoughts, But its fun having you guys around to talk to." I say to them.

" _Thanks Foxy, I know we do get a bit annoying but its not our fault, Its your memory chip, You went insane for a long while..."_ Kiba says. "Aye, I remember...But now I think I can change that, Of course you guys will stay as well, I like having your company." I say to them. _"Thanks Foxy, Well now we have to go, Have a good one, You did good with Vixey, Keep up the good work."_ Kiba says to me. "Seeya guys" I say to them. _"Bye Foxy"_ I hear all 3 of them say.

I then get up and walk back over to the vent that Vixey went through, I see her sitting on a bed, She is looking right at where I am, I then see her look up at the door in the room, I then see 3 other figures walk into the room and start talking to her. She then looks quickly back to where I am hiding, I can't tell if she sees me but I then get up and go in the vent that leads towards the office...

 **Mangle/Vixey POV**

 **Right before she gets in the vent**

"Foxy...I need to go...Can you maybe meet me here at 5 PM tonight? I just need to think for a while..." I say to Foxy. He nods and smiles at me. Oh god he is too fucking cute when he smiles. I just look at him at blush. I then get in the vent that leads to Kid's Cove and crawl through it. When I get out I think I hear someone talking, It must be Freddy, Chica, And Bonnie.

I just shrug and get in my bed and stare over at the vent where Foxy is, I assume he is still there but I have no idea. I then hear Foxy talk...To himself? Boy that fox is weird, But I still have a hugeass crush o him, I assume he knows that, But I have no idea what he feels about me...

I guess I will have to find out at 5 PM tonight. I then see yellow eyes staring back at me in the vent. Its Foxy! He's still there! I then just stare into his dreamy eyes. I get awoken from my trance when the door opens and Freddy, Chica, And Bonnie walk in to my room without knocking. I quickly look up at them.

"Foxy! Where the fuck were you! We looked everywhere in this place!" Freddy yells. I then look at the vent where Foxy is, I am about to answer when Bonnie speaks up. "Umm Freddy, We forgot the main area that leads outside, And the kitchen...I told you that a thousand fucking times. But you didn't listen to me..." Bonnie says. Me and Chica start to giggle at his statement. "Wow you didn't really look for me then did you?" I say to them. "Umm well...No..." Freddy says. I then grin and laugh. "Silly, I was in the main area that leads to the outside, I was staring out the window, I came back here and you guys weren't here so I just walked back in here and sat on my bed. Also I want my name to be Vixey from now on." I say to them, Making them feel really fucking stupid for doubting me. I just laugh in my head.

"Vixey why Vixey?" Bonnie asks. "Yeah what the fuck?" Freddy says. "Guys 'vixen' means female fox...That's why you dipshits..." Chica says to them. I just start dying of laughter and high five Chica. "OHHH" Bonnie says. "Ohhh I get it." Freddy says. "So why do you want to change your name Vixey?" Chica asks me as Freddy and Bonnie leave kid's cove. Thank fuck I think to myself. "Dunno you said it to me and I just liked it." I tell her. "Oh, Ok! I like the sound of it! Maybe I should change my name too...Like something that sounds like Chica." Chica says to me. 'Hmm, I have no ideas sorry, Your going to have to think of that yourself." I say to Chica. "Ok Vixey! Hey wanna talk for awhile?" Chica asks me. "Sure why not!" I say to her.

 **(After they chat for awhile the time is about 2:20 PM)**

"Well it was fun talking Vixey, I am going to go and hang out with Bonnie and Freddy now, Seeya!" Chica says to me. "Ok! Bye Chica!" I say to her. Ok I think to myself, I then look at the clock that is posted in the cove, It reads 2:20 PM, I have about 2 and a half hours before I have to go meet Foxy in the kitchen...I god I hope he makes it, I hope he feels the same about me also, I then go back to my bed and fall asleep thinking about him, I also am worried about what will happen if Freddy and the others find out about me and Foxy meeting...

 **Foxy POV**

 **Right After Foxy goes to the office**

I am walking down the office when all of a sudden I see a flash of gold in the corner of my eye, I stop walking and look into the room. "Psst, Foxy come here." I hear someone say. "Who's there?" I ask the voice. "ITS ME, Goldy." I hear Goldy say. "Goldy! Really!" I say to him. I then walk into the room and see Goldy, He looks bored to all hell, I then walk up to him and hug him to cheer him up. "Hey Goldy what have you been up to?" I ask him. "Nothing much, Just trying to not get caught by those stupid fucking toy animatronics, They really suck at looking for people, Like holy shit." Goldy says to me.

"Haha tell me about it." I say to him. "So you met your counterpart...And got close to this Vixey fox...Haha, Good job Foxy." Goldy says to me. "Wait you know? How!" I ask him. "Well as I was teleporting around the pizzeria trying to avoid these dumb ass toys, I saw you two, and I kinda accidentally teleported into the kitchen at the wrong time..." Goldy says, Ashamed of himself, I then pat him on the shoulder. "Its ok Goldy, I honestly don't know what to think about what happened earlier. Just please don't tell the others!" I say to him. "Oh don't worry Foxy my pal, I fucking hate everybody else in this pizzeria but you and your new lady fox friend, I really want to meet her but I'm afraid that I might scare the fuck out of her, Haha." Goldy says to me.

"Oh don't worry, I think she will be fine, In fact I am supposed to met her at 5 PM tonight, So maybe you could then. I also might need help getting Freddy and the others distracted so that I can leave." I say to him. "Ok Foxy, Sounds like a plan, I will see you then, Bye Foxy." Goldy says to me. "Seeya Goldy." I say to him as I leave and go to the parts room to sleep.

When I walked in Chica looked right at me, I just growled at her to fuck off. Bonnie then looks at me and grins. "Where the fuck have you been Foxy? Out hurting more people?" Bonnie sneered at me. I just walked by him and sat down in the back of the room and slept, I heard Bonnie just laugh before I went to sleep. All I could think about was Vixey's warm lips on my own...

 **(A/N)SO HEY GUYS. I did not think I could get more words than 3000, BUT I DID. Woohoo...Did you guys like the little moments that Foxy and Vixey finally had together? I sure did...I really want to write a lemon but I have no idea how and I really don't want to fuck up the story by adding a shitty lemon so yeah, I might need help on this...I might contact a few other writers or something, or get help from a friend. Also there is a reason why Marionette and BB have not been introduced yet, Its because the restaurant has one more week until it opens for the public, They don't have them yet, so calm down. _I also have the Fnaf 2 EDITED Map that has the custom rooms in it, So if someone could help me post that somewhere it will help you guys understand what the map looks like. I might add it to my Profile if that works, So after this comes out, Go check it._ XD Well bye guys, AND AS ALWAYS REMEMBER TO...Shit I forgot...Oh whatever...BYEEEEEEE**

PS: On a side note Fallout 4 was announced and I have already pre-ordered it(XD LUCKY ME) So yeah I just wanted to say that I am super excited about that. #PleaseStandBy And #LetsGoPal XD BYE AGAIN

 **-whitewolf1707 OUT**


	9. Chapter 9 Fox Date and Toys VS Olds

Chapter #9

 **(A/N)Hello and welcome back. This story has 1.5K views now! OMG THANK YOU GUYS SO MUCH! I just wanted to say that, And that this chapter will have NO LEMON...I'M SORRY! I STILL HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO WRITE ONE! I have some ideas, But not enough to make a lemon yet, Sorry about that XD. Also some more characters will be introduced in this chapter. *Cough Cough not going to tell you but I bet you have a good idea who it is Cough Cough* I still have no idea how to post the map for this story...If anyone could help me I would appreciate it greatly, I have it on my image manager so yeah. Lets get into the story I guess.**

 **Foxy POV**

I wake up to the sound of humans, I hear them outside the room. "Mr. Booker, Sir, Where should we put to new animatronics?" I hear one of them ask. "Umm Over at the prize corner Stephens, One in the box, The other by the kids play area." I hear the man named Mr. Booker say, "Yes sir!" I hear Stephens say back to him. Is Mr. Booker the manager? Hmm, I never learned his name at the old restaurant I think to myself...I then wait for a while and then hear the humans leave, I then quickly run out of the room and go to the hallway that leads to the office.

I make sure nobody followed me, The others were sleeping so I guess I don't need Goldy's help after all. I then look up at the clock on the wall, It reads 4:46 PM. I then sigh, Thank fuck I'm not late to meet Vixey in the kitchen. I then hear someone say. "Hey, Where the fuck did Foxy run off to?" I assume it's Freddy. "How the fuck should we know? You said you don't give a fuck about him!" Bonnie says. I then run farther away to the office, Not wanting to hear what Freddy says about me. I get to the vent and hear footsteps coming closer to me.

I quickly get into the vent and close it, I quietly crawl through the vent, Making sure not to make any sounds. I then get into the kitchen and find that its pitch black, Fuck that's scary as shit...Anything could be in here...I then go over to the main door that leads to a hallway and I close it and lock it. I then move the blinds away from the little windows that the door has.

I then look through the many cabinets and containers for food, I think I might get a dinner ready for me and Vixey, I have no idea what the fuck I'm doing though. "Umm Kiba?...Can ye help me with this...?" I ask him. _"Yes Foxy? With what?"_ Kiba says to me. "I uhh...Need ye help with th-" I say as Kiba interrupts me. _"Haha I know what you need help with! And sure! Lets get started!"_ Kiba says to me. He then helps me get pizza and some other things to eat, Also a table to sit on, It looks like a little dinner of sorts.

" _Perfect! Good job Foxy!"_ Kiba says to me. "What is this supposed to be Kiba?" I ask him. _"A date you silly fox! You like Vixey right?"_ Kiba says to me. "Ye I do." I say back to him. _"This will help you get her to be your mate! Or girlfriend if you wanna say what the humans call it."_ Kiba says back to me. "Mate...Kiba you little shit! You made me like this idea after all! Damn you!" I say to him as I start laughing. _"Haha! I knew you would! Now go get her Foxy! I have an idea...Turn off the lights and hide in the darkness, When she comes in here, Scare the fuck out of her!"_ Kiba says to me. I hesitate to answer but I finally give in. "Ok...I will, Thanks again Kiba." I say to him. _"No problem Foxy! Byeee."_ He says back to me.

I then turn off the lights and wait for Vixey to get in her. I wait in the corner not facing the vent, So she won't see me when she first comes in here...

 **Mangle/Vixey POV**

I wake up and yawn loudly, I then get up and look at the clock, It reads 4:55 PM. Oh shit! I'm almost late to meet Foxy in the kitchen! I then spring up and get ready for meeting Foxy, I do my hair and stuff, I am about to leave when I hear A strange sound...It sounds like a little song, I can't make out what song it is, So I just shrug it off and go in the vent, I crawl through it and see that the kitchen is pitch black, When I saw the clock last it said it was 5:02 PM, Could Foxy have forgotten? I then get out of the vent and look around, Nothing...

"BOOOOOO!" I hear someone yell at me, Not loud enough to hear throughout the whole restaurant, But still loud enough. "AHHHHH-" I scream but then someone's hand covers my face. I then look up, Its Foxy! Foxy is standing over me smiling, He then lets go of me and stares at me. "Foxy! What the fuck! That scared the shit out of me!" I say to him. "HAHAHAHA ye should have seen your face lass! You looked like you just saw a ghost!" Foxy says as he begins to laugh. I then start to laugh, He then walks over to a corner and I lose him in the dark. "Foxy? Foxy! Where are you?" I say to the darkness. "Shh...Vixey close ye eyes...I have something to show ye..." He says to me. He sounds really nervous about something. "Ok" I say to him. I then close my eyes and I feel Foxy guiding me over to someplace in the kitchen. Oh god...He is holding my hands...I can't believe this. I then think about the kiss I gave him earlier.

I then grin at the thought of that. Foxy then lets go of my hand. Damn... "Ok Vixey open ye eyes..." Foxy says to me. I then open my eyes and see a little table that looks decorated for some reason, It says two plates on it, Both with pizza on them. "F—Fox—Foxy...You did this for me?" I ask him as I am about to cry from how romantic it is.

"Vixey why are ye crying?" Foxy says to me as he walks over to me and hugs me. "Yes...Yes I'm fine, I just...Never knew you were this romantic Foxy...I have only known you for less than a day and...And-" I say to him, He then interrupts me. "Yet ye had the guts to kiss me lass...Almost 15 minutes after we met...Haha" He says to me. I then look at him and glare for a second, I then smile at him and start blushing.

"Now, Lasses first." Foxy says, he then motions me to a chair, I sit in it and then he pushes the chair in closer to the table. I then start giggling at him. He just looks at me and smiles back. He then sits down in the chair opposite of me. We both just stare at each other for a good minute before we both realized we were staring at each other for so long.

"Oh umm, Sorry lass...I guess we both got carried away, Haha." Foxy says as he starts to laugh. "Haha I guess we did, Lets eat shall we?" I ask him. "Sure!" He says to me. We then start to eat. "This is so nice, Where did you learn to do all this Foxy?" I ask him. I know the pizza is always here but I am more concerned about the table and stuff like that.

"Umm well...If I told ye, Ye might think I'm crazy lass..." Foxy says to me. He then looks down in shame, I then put my hand on his face and pull his head up. He looks at me with sadness in his eyes. "Foxy...Nothing you will ever say will make me hate you...I...I Love you..." I say to him...

 **Foxy POV**

She...She just said she loved me...Oh my god... "I...I love ye too Vixey..." I say to her. Vixey's face lightens up as I say that, She then grabs my shoulder and pulls me closer to her face, She, Yet again kisses me, On the lips with her own, Only this time, Its not really awkward. It lasts for about a half a minute before she pulls away and looks down. I then pull her face up and smile at her, She is now blushing so much that her whole face looks slightly red to me.

"Sorry Foxy...I just had to...You looked too sad, I had to cheer you up!" She says to me. I then grin like she was totally right. She just giggles at that. "Ok lass your right, That did cheer this poor pirate fox up again. So do ye really want me to tell ye about what helped me to do all this?" I ask her. She then nods and looks at me in awe. I then gulp. "Umm ok...So a long time ago at the original restaurant I was still preforming on my stage, Pirates cove was the name." I start to say. I then see her ears prick up when I say pirates cove.

"Pirates Cove? Hmm...Weird...My uhh 'Room' is called Kids Cove...That's strange..." She says to me. "Really? That is cool!" I say to her. She then smiles at me. I then go on with my story. "Ok so in the original restaurant I had my own stage and I preformed daily for all the kiddies, But one day I just finally snapped...At the time I had no idea why I did it...I just..." I say to her, I then start to cry, Vixey then hugs me. I start to feel better.

"I bit an innocent kid Vixey! I just lowered my jaw and then raised it...With her head in the middle..." I then push her away gently and start to cry, I curl up in a ball on the floor and even even more than before. "Foxy! Its ok Fo-" Vixey says to me, But I interrupt her as she is saying that. "I'm a monster...A monster..." I say as I start to turn back into my old insane self. "Foxy your not a monster, I'm sure there was a reason for it happening! Do you know why it happened?" Vixey asks me.

"Aye lass, I do...That's what I want to tell you about...Promise you won't think I'm crazy?" I ask her. She then smiles at me and says quietly. "I promise..." She says. I then get up and motion her to follow me. We walk over to a desk of sorts, We both sit down here and I then close my eyes and think. "Ok here goes nothing..." I say out loud. I then open my eyes and see Vixey looking at me curiously. I just smile. "Hey umm Kiba...Can you umm hear me..." I ask Kiba. _"Why yes Foxy I can hear you! What do you need from me?"_ Kiba says to me. "Umm Kiba look around..." I tell him. Vixey is just staring at me with confused eyes. _"Hmm? What...Oh...Shit...Don't Worry! I can talk to her too! Do you want me too?"_ Kiba asks me. "Ye can Kiba? Sure...Just don't let the Shadow out..." I tell him...

 **Mangle/Vixey POV**

 **A Couple Minutes Before...**

Foxy then gets up and motions me to follow him, I follow him to a little desk type thing and we both sit on it. Foxy then closes him eyes for a second. "Ok her goes nothing..." Foxy says. Foxy then opens his eyes and I make the most confused face at hm. Foxy just smiles at me. "Hey umm Kiba...Can you umm hear me..." Foxy says to someone named Kiba. "Umm Kiba look around..." Foxy says again. I just look at Foxy with confusion all over my face. "Ye can Kiba? Sure...Just don't let the Shadow out..." Foxy says, He then looks over at me and smiles. I smile back. All of a sudden I hear someone say.

" _Hello? Vixey? Can you here me?"_ I hear a voice say. "Ahh What the fuck? Yes? I can hear you...Who the fuck are you?" I say out loud. Foxy is just grinning his face off next to me. _"Me? I'm Kiba, At your service my lady..."_ I hear Kiba say. "Ohhh, Your Kiba...My bad, Sorry for being kinda rude, Haha, But some other fox decided not to fill me in with the details oh what was going on..." I say to Kiba and Foxy. I glared at Foxy, But in a silly way, Foxy just looks at me and then bursts into laughter. "So Foxy, What does Kiba have to do with that 'Incident'?" I ask Foxy. "Umm well you see...Kiba, Or my conscious, Or whatever the fuck you call it...Well he also has two brothers...Say hi Shadow and Ghost." Foxy says to me.

I look at him confused. Then I hear more voices. _"Hello Vixey! Name name is Ghost, Pleased to meet you,"_ I hear Ghost say. _"Kiba are you fucking kidding me...I have to say hi to the other fox now? GODDAMNIT!...Hello...Vixey..."_ I hear another voice say. I can only assume that its Shadow. I giggle and Shadow's remark. "Hello Ghost, You too Shadow, Haha." I say to them. "So Ghost here is my good thoughts, Shadow is my evil thoughts...And Kiba? He is my neutral thoughts. Kiba was the one that helped me make the dinner table and all that shit." Foxy says to me. "Oh really? Well Kiba you sure know how to make a great dinner atmosphere." I say to Kiba. _"Why thank you my lady, Well Foxy, Vixey, Me and my brothers got to go, Bye you two lovebirds! HAHAHAHA!"_ Kiba says to us. "DAMN YE KIBA..." Foxy says as he starts blushing. "Haha, They seemed cool." I say to Foxy.

"Aye they are. I like having their company, But my old friends thought I was insane, Which I mean I was...But they never even tried to help me..." Foxy says to me. I then put my head on his shoulder and cuddle with him, He flinches when I first do that, But he then relaxes and puts his head closer to mine. He sit there for about an hour before I hear somebody yelling...

"WHERE THE FUCK IS VIXEY YOU FUCKS!" "VIXEY? WHERE THE FUCK IS FOXY!" I hear 2 voices yelling at each other. One sounds like the Freddy that Foxy said he nicknamed 'Toy Freddy'. Foxy told me about a few things as we were sitting there and cuddling. I then yank on Foxy's shoulder, Causing him to jerk his head up and look around, He then starts to say something. I put my hand up in a quiet motion to stop him. "Shh Listen..." I say to him. He nods and listens. "WHERE IS SHE YOU OLD STUPID BEAR FUCK! I SWEAR TO GOD IF YOU HURT HER!" I hear Toy Chica say. "WE DON'T HAVE YOUR 'VIXEY' YOU DUMB BIRD FUCK!" Old Bonnie says.

"Oh god when are they going to stop..." I hear someone say. "Goldy? Goldy is that you?" Foxy says to the mysterious voice. "Why yes Foxy it is me, Why hello there Vixey." Goldy says to me. Goldy than walks out of the shadows and I see that he is the golden Freddy I saw earlier. "He—Hello Goldy..." I say to him. "Are ye ok Vixey?" Foxy asks me. "Yes I am, Sorry, Goldy just scared me that's all." I said to them. "Oh well I'm used to that, Haha." Goldy says to me. "Who the fuck is arguing out there?" Foxy asks Goldy. "The rest of the others, They want to find you guys...Hehe, This is going to be fun to watch, But alas it can't last forever..." Goldy says in a disappointed voice.

"Well should we go out there?" I ask them. They just look at me like I'm crazy. "Well I guess-" Foxy says before Goldy cuts him off. "It would either make them stop fighting or piss them off even more...So it's a fifty-fifty chance...So pick...And quick!" Goldy says to us. Me and Foxy look at each-other. I then grab Foxy's hand and walk over to the kitchen door and unlock it. I then run down the hallway with Foxy lagging behind me.

I then let go of his hand and look at him, We both nod to each other and walk through the door. We see the 2 Freddy's in a fist fight. The Bonnie's were sword fighting with their guitars, The Chica's were just yelling at each other. "GUYS! STOP!" Me and Foxy both yell at the top of our lungs, Nobody notices so we just start walking closer to them. Toy Chica notices me and stops yelling at the other old Chica and runs up to me. "Vixey! Your ok!" She says to me. Toy Chica trys to hug me but I push her back and growl at her.

"Vixey what the hell?" Chica says to me. Most of the others stop fighting once that happens and they look in our direction. "Foxy! Why are you talking with one of the Toys? You traitor!" old Bonnie yells at Foxy. Foxy then growls at him and then he gets up against my back. We are back to back with our teeth bared, The others have basically surrounded us , But not the 2 Freddy's they are still fighting each other.

"Vixey! Your siding with an older model? You piece of shit! we trusted you!" Toy Bonnie says. I growl loudly at him, He steps back. HA pussy I think to myself. I then see Goldy teleport behind both of the Freddy's and try to break them up, They just catch Goldy in the middle of their fist fight, I see him teleport away from them with a broken ear. We are all about to tear each-other apart when suddenly we hear a loud voice that echos across the whole pizzeria... "ENOUGH!" The voice says...

 **(A/N)Sorry for the ending, It kinda sucked...Its 1:15 AM right now where I live...I am super tired...Once I post this I am going to sleep. Side note who do you think the voice is at the end? Foxy finally shared his secret with Vixey, And they both shared a secret to each other also. And holy shit do both Freddy's hate each-other. XD Well this is all for now guys, I cant think anymore...Byeee!**

Ps: I just got Halo 3:ODST remastered for the Xbox one...SO far it is far too much fun...I beat that game like 5 times on the Xbox 360...Well bye again guys LOL.

 **-whitewolf1707 OUT**


	10. Chapter 10 The Puppet and Mates For Life

Chapter #10

 **(A/N)HEY GUYS WELCOME BACK! Guess what...This story is now in double digits! WOOHOO! Also I forgot to mention this in the last chapter because I was too tired to remember but Mr. Booker is the name of the manager. Someone helped me think of a name for him. Anyway lets get into the story shall we?**

 **Foxy POV**

"ENOUGH!" I hear a voice say. Everyone looks around to see who said it. "Finally! You guys stop fighting! Dear god I thought that would never happen! Well well well...It looks like the two Freddy's need a little time out..." The voice says. Freddy and Toy Freddy then both get forced up and they start floating in the air. They then both get pushed back into the stage backwall.

They both fall to the ground in pain. "What the fuck! Where are you! Who are you! Show yourself you fucking coward!" Freddy says to the voice. "Tisk tisk tisk Freddy, I thought you would be better than this...But I guess I was wrong, Oh well..." The voice says. Freddy then screams out in pain as he deactivates. "AHHHH-" Freddy says before falling on the floor.

Toy Freddy then looks up and sees Freddy on the ground. "Haha! That showed that stupid fucking bear who's boss!" Toy Freddy says. "Oh will you be quiet! You are just as annoying as him! In fact your worse! No wonder your 'Friends' All hate you! Because your always such a little bitch!" The voice says to him before Toy Freddy gets pushed back to the wall with lots of force, When he impacts the wall he deactivates.

"Whoa...Ok Please don't kill us..." Toy Bonnie says to him. "HAHA You want me to not kill you? Ok wish granted, Just...Take a little nap with your 'Friends...' HAHA." The voice says to Toy Bonnie as Toy Bonnie and Toy Chica get flung back into the wall behind them. They both deactivate on impact. "Wait what do you want? We will give you anything!" Bonnie says to the voice. "Want? I Don't want anything, I don't need anything, It's just annoying having you guys fighting. Like dear fuck." The voice says to Bonnie. Bonnie and Chica then fall to the ground, They were deactivated...

"Where are ye? You don't want anything, I don't have anything to give." I tell the voice. "Ok fox...I am in the prize corner...Come find me...No one else may follow him!" The voice says. I then look at Vixey who is looking right at me. "Be careful Foxy..." Vixey says to me. "Aye I will, Just stay here." I tell her. She nods and stays put. Goldy walks up to me and nods to me to get going over to prize corner.

I walk over to prize corner and I see a bunch of stuffed animal versions of all the animatronics on shelves, Not including Goldy. I also see a blue and purple box in the middle. A fuck ton of balloons also. "He—Hello? Are ye here?" I ask the voice. "Why yes I am...Foxy..." The voice says to me. "How did ye know my name?" I ask it. "I know everybody's name in this place! I can hear everything if I want to." The voice tells me. "Se are ye going to show yourself? Or not?" I ask the voice. "Why yes I am." The voice tells me. I then see the box's lid open up. A tall black figure comes out of it, It has a white face and purple tear marks running down its face. It has red cheeks like the rest of the toys, and a smile on it's face.

"Hello? Are you the voice that was talking with us?" I ask it. "Why yes I am, I am the marionette! Glad to finally meet you!" The Marionette says to me as he puts his hand up to shake mine. I shake his hand and then he starts floating over to the others. "Whoa who is that?" Goldy asks me. "I'm the Marionette! Pleased to make your acquaintance." Marionette says to Goldy. "Hello...By and chance call we call you the puppet? Marionette is hard to say in context." Vixey asks him. The Marionette looks at her with his smiling face. "Sure! I don't mind! In face I like it!" The Puppet says to her and then fly's off to look around the restaurant. "This guys sure is weird..." Goldy says to us. "He seems alright with me!" Vixey says to us. "Aye what the lass said, He seems like a cool guy." I say, Agreeing with Vixey's point.

"But he just deactivated the others! What about that?" Goldy asks us. "So? They were fighting over me and Vixey, Which I think is hilarious, And he stopped them. I think he only hates us fighting..." I say to him. Me and Vixey then walk off to Kid's Cove, Vixey can finally show me it without the others finding out.

"So here is my cove, Do you like it Foxy?" Vixey asks me, as she walks around the room showing me it. "Do I ever...Of course lass! Its beautiful! Just like the lass that's showing me it!" I say to her and then smile. She just blushes and walks over to her bed and sits down, since its the only thing that we can sit on I walk over to her and sit down next to her.

"Hey uhh Foxy...Why do you think the Puppet only deactivated the others? And not us and Goldy?" Vixey asks me. "Aye I have no idea Vixey, I assume its because they were fighting, That's all I know lass." I say to Vixey. "Oh ok, Well I have no idea what we should do now, Do you have an idea Foxy?" Vixey asks me. "Hmm...No I don't...But maybe this will take that thought out of your mind." I say to her as I grab her and throw myself and her on the bed.

 **(A/N) WARNING Lemon Kinda Starts? (Its not really a juicy lemon, But it is still a lemon I guess...Maybe?)**

 **Vixey POV**

"Hmm...No I don't...But maybe this will take that thought out of your mind." Foxy says to me as he grabs me and throws me and him on the bed. We are side by side and then he starts kissing me, I kiss him back. This goes on for a while when all of a sudden I feel his tongue go into my mouth a little. I pull away for a split second and look at him and grin. "So this is how its going to be I see? Ok..." I say to him as I put my tongue closer to his, I then feel his tongue on mine.

This also goes on for a while and then we both pull away panting. We both realize that our clothes were about to fall off. "Opps...Hehe sorry lass." Foxy says to me as I secure that my clothing was still covering my 'Parts'. "It-Its fine Foxy, I rather enjoyed that..." I say to him. "Aye me too..." Foxy says to me. We then both sit there looking around the room for a while.

Foxy then gets up and walks to one side of the bed and sits down, He props himself up against the wall and lays there. I then quietly walk up to him and lay down right next to him, I then put my tail around his and lay my head down on his shoulder. He then looks at me and wraps his arm around me. We both then fall asleep in each-others embrace.

 **(A/N) Kinda? Lemon End. (DONT HATE ME! FIRSTLY ITS TOO EARLY FOR THEM TO HAVE SEX, SECONDLY I STILL HAVE NO IDEA HOW TO WRITE A LEMON SO CALM DOWN)**

After about a couple hours I hear someone come in to the room. I open my eye to see who it is. I then see the Puppet come into the room, He looks around until he sees us, He then gives me a thumbs up. "Good job Vixey." He says to me in a quiet voice, To make sure Foxy does not wake up I then nod to him and he exits the room. I then get up, Making sure not to wake Foxy up. I walk to the door and open it very quietly, I can see the Toy animatronics piled up on the stage, They could awaken any moment now. I close the door and then lock it. Hopefully they will think I want to be alone and not bother me. I then go back to where Foxy is and sit back down right next to him, I put my face in his chest and my tail around his tail and then I fall back to sleep.

 **Bonnie POV**

I wake up in the Parts and Services room, I have a massive headache. I look over to my left and find Chica and Freddy also in this room, No sign of Foxy...Where the fuck could he be? I then hear somebody walking over to this room. "Yes I will... Haha sure...Think will be fun..." I hear someone say, I could not hear the whole conversation but I heard some of it. The door to the room opens and I see Goldy walk in to the room with a grin on his face.

"Goldy? What are you doing?" I ask him. "Getting revenge Bonnie...For me...For Foxy...For all the times you treated me and him like shit...You three will pay..." Goldy says to me as he pulls out a knife and kicks Chica, Waking her up. "Wha—What? GOLDY! WHAT ARE YOU DOI-" Chica yells as Goldy grabs her and puts the knife to her throat.

I then try to get up to attack Goldy, He then moves back. "Not this time Bunny! This time I will watch you suffer!" Goldy says to me. I start to cry a little, Chica is sobbing. Freddy is still asleep. Goldy then drops Chica and just starts laughing his ass off. "HAHAHAHAHAHAHA Oh my god that was priceless! You should have seen the looks on your faces! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Goldy says to us.

"So—So your not going to kill us?" I ask Goldy. "Nope! I'm only supposed to watch you guys and make sure you don't fight. The Puppet will decide if, And when I get to kill you...If ever." Goldy says as he tosses the knife up into the air, I watch the knife as it falls right back into Goldy's hand, He then throws it by my face, It lands inches away from my face, I then look over at it. Its stuck in the wall, He then walks out of the room laughing his head off. When he leaves I relax a bit more. "Who the fuck is the puppet?" Chica asks me. "No idea Chica..." I say to her. We then both move closer to each other and fall asleep.

 **Toy Chica POV**

I wake up and I notice that I am on the stage, I see Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy right next to me. "Guys...Guys wake up." I whisper to them. "What...What? Chica, Freddy? Is that you?" Toy Bonnie says to me. "Yes its Chica silly, Wake up." I say to him. I then get up and look around. I hear laughing from over at the party room areas. "Shhhhh Bonnie Be very quiet." I say to him after I realize that. "Ok ok, Chica what the fuck happened to us?" Toy Bonnie asks me. "I have no idea Bonnie. All I know is that A voice talked to us and knocked us all out. WAIT! WHERE IS VIXEY!" I say to him. "Vixey? Don't you remember Chica? She fucking betrayed us for a older model! Her counterpart..." Toy Bonnie says to me.

Oh shit...Bonnie is right...Vixey did betray us for her counterpart! But...She I still need to see if she is ok...Oh god I can't make up my mind... I then get up and start walking to Kid's Cove. "Chica! What the fuck are you doing?" Toy Bonnie asks me. "I'm going to see if Vixey is ok, I don't care if she betrayed us...I still have to know..." I tell him and then I walk to Kid's Cove without hearing his response.

I get to Kid's Cove and knock on the door...No answer, I then try to open the door but it is locked, Oh no...What happened to her? Oh god is she ok? I stand there for about a minute, Every couple seconds I would knock on the door, I got even more worried after a while of this. "What? What the fuck do you want!" I hear Vixey say. She sounds super fucking tired. "Its—Its me Chica...I just wanted to see if you were ok..." I tell her. "Oh cool wow who the fuck cares...Like I do...Go away Chica! I don't want to talk to you ever again." Vixey says to me. I then start to cry and run into the girls bathroom.

 **Toy Bonnie POV**

I see Chica walk off in the direction of Kid's Cove, Where Vixey is. I just roll my eyes and sit back down. I then close my eyes and rest. After I while I hear Chica crying, I open my eyes to see Chica running to the bathrooms. I then get up and run after her. "Chica what happened?" I ask her as I get to the girls bathroom. I stand outside and talk to her. "She said she never wants to talk to me again! What did I ever do to her?" Chica says to me. "I...I don't know...I wish I did...Come here Chica..." I say to Chica. She then comes out of the bathroom, Tears all down her face. I then wipe the tears off of her eyes and hug her. It lasts for about a minute. I can tell that she is really sad at what Vixey said. I have no idea what I should do.

"Are you feeling better Chica? I ask her. "Yes...Yes I am, Thank you so much Bonnie." Chica says to me. She then gives me a little kiss on the check and runs off to one of the party rooms. I then put my hand on the cheek that he kissed. Oh god I think I have a crush on her...I think she has one on me too. I then walk back over to where Freddy is and I sit back down and fall asleep.

 **Foxy POV**

 **Right as Toy Chica knocks on Kid's Cove's door.**

I wake up as I hear the door to Kid's Cove being knocked on. I then see that Vixey has her face in my chest and her tail is wrapped around my tail. I smile and then I move my hand to her face and start petting it. She starts purring as I do that. Her eyes then open and she looks up at me. "Aye lass, I think someone is at the door." I whisper to her. "Who the fuck could it be? Dear god, Can't they see that I'm 'Busy' Haha..." Vixey says to me as she gets up and walks a little closer to the door.

"What? What the fuck do you want!" Vixey says to the person on the other side of the door. She just looks at the door impatiently. "Its—Its me Chica...I just wanted to see if you were ok..." I hear the person on the other side of the door say. It must be Toy Chica I think to myself. "Oh cool wow who the fuck cares...Like I do...Go away Chica! I don't want to talk to you ever again." Vixey says to Toy Chica. She then walks back to me and starts laughing. "Lass, That was very evil...Haha." I say to her. "What can I say? I like to be a bit evil sometimes..." She says, She then lays back down right next to me and puts her head on my shoulder.

I then put my hand around her waist as she sits down. She looks at me with her sweet yellow eyes. I then yawn and put my head closer to hers. "Vixey...Do ye...Do ye want to be my mate?: I ask her. She then moves her head away from mine and looks at me. "Mate? What does that mean Foxy?" She asks me. "Umm its something Kiba told me. He told me that the humans call it 'Dating' Or something, its something that involves love between two people." I say to her. "Sure Foxy! I would love to be your 'Mate' Hehehe. Lets go get some sleep 'Matey' Hehe." She says to me as she gives me a kiss on the lips and then pulls away and falls asleep in my embrace. I then go to sleep with my new mate right next to me. I will have to ask Kiba what else 'Mates' do...I think to myself...

 **(A/N) Yay Double digits! Hey sorry for the really shitty lemon...IM NEW AT THIS WRITING SHIT STILL! Especially lemons... Also did you guy enjoy the lemon at least? I hope you did...If you dident, oh well...I tried, Now go write one yourself and send it to me if you want a good one...Jk Plz dont do that. Also did you guys like the Whole Toy Chica X Toy Bonnie moment? Btw I ship FoxyXMangle, BonnieXChica and Toy BonnieXToy Chica...So yeah...I think the Freddy's Dont need anyone...ITS JUST MY OPINION DONT HATE! Well bye guys I hope you enjoyed this chapter! BYEEEEEEE**

PS: So I already beat Halo 3 ODST in like 8 hours...Damn...Well thats all...If anyne has steam or Xbox live just send me a friend invite! XD BYE AGAIN!

 **-whitewolf1707 OUT**


	11. Chapter 11 A New Boy and The Nightguard

Chapter #11

 **(A/N) Hello and welcome back, For the last chapter, Near the end I had like no ideas, I dont even know how I finished that chapter, I think it was out of pure luck, So as I am writing this I also still have no ideas! Lucky me...I Also saw that this story has 2K views HOLY FUCK THATS ALOT! Thank you guys so much for the support and ideas and shit like that! Also it's almost summer so you might think I will have more time to write. True, I will, But at the same time I will not have a schedule like what I had at school, So the chapters might be released at very weird times, So yeah. Lets get into the story.**

 **Foxy POV**

I wake up and I am still laying up against a wall with Vixey in my embrace. I then look at the clock on the wall. It reads 10:17 AM, Oh shit...What if the humans come today to do something to the restaurant? They might see that I am not where I am supposed to be...Shit...What do I do? I then try to get Vixey awake. "Lass...Get up..." I whisper to her. She then moves her head and opens her eyes and smiles at me. "What is it Foxy?" Vixey asks me.

"Vixey. What if the humans come here today and see that I am here and not in the parts room?" I ask her worried. "Haha, You don't have to worry about that Foxy! The engineers have to! You are on free-roam mode right?" Vixey says to me. I nod my head. "Yeah! Then who the fuck cares! I guess the humans could be a little worried, But they will just say it is because of the free-roam mode thing. So don't worry Foxy!" Vixey says to me, She then gets up and walks around the room. "Aye...Ok lass, I guess your right, So what do you think we can do today? I mean everybody else hates us...And they also don't know about us being 'Together' all this time I suppose...So what can we even do?" I ask her.

She then looks at me and grins. "Well we don't want our 'Friends' To try to kill us or each-other. Even if it would be fun to watch...Hehe. So I guess we could go to the kitchen or something...To talk to Goldy or something..." Vixey says to me. "Aye, But the other old models just stay in the parts room...And the other Toys just stay on stage." I say to her. "Your right...But the other Toys do have a backstage that they hang out in also. I'm sure they are there as we speak...What if you go through the vent to the kitchen and I go see if the others are where we think they are. Then we can meet in the main area with the windows and stuff. Ok?" Vixey asks me.

"Ok Vixey, That sounds like a great plan lass." I say to her as I smile at her and she smiles back. We both then go our separate ways. I go to the vent that leads to the kitchen and she goes out the Kid's cove and checks on where the others are. I come out of the vent and see that all the lights are off. I then walk over to the light switch and turn it on. When the lights come on I am alone the kitchen. I then go and raid the fridge for food because I am fucking starving...

 **Vixey POV**

I see Foxy smile at me and then I smile back, We then go our separate ways, Foxy goes to the kitchen by via the vent. I go outside of Kid's Cove to check on where the others are. I unlock the door and slowly open it. I see nothing...Nobody at all. I hear a faint talking from the backstage area, I quietly walk closer to the backstage door as see that it is closed.

I then hear something hear prize corner, I look back to see nothing. "Hello!...Hi!" A voice says, It sounds like a child. "What the...? Hello? Where are you, Who are you?" I ask the voice. I then see a weird child like animatronic appear right next to me. "AHHHHH!" I scream, Almost falling over. "HI! Who are you?" The animatronic kid says to me. He has a balloon in one hand, and a sign that says 'Balloons' In the other hand. "Umm Hi, My name is Vixey...What's your name?" I ask him.

"My name is Balloon Boy! Pleased to meet you Ms. Vixey!" Balloon Boy says to me. "Oh hi Balloon Boy, How did you get here?" I ask him. "I have no idea! Mr. Puppet was the first person I saw when I got activated! Maybe you should go ask him! Well I got to go! Bye Ms. Vixey!" Balloon Boy says to me, He then runs towards the party rooms.

What...The...Fuck...Just happened... Now I really have to go ask the puppet who that BB character was...I then walk over to the box in prize corner. "Puppet...Are you here?" I say to the box. "Hmm Yes? Who is it?" I hear the puppet say. Oh, Hello Vixey." The Puppet says to me. "Hello Puppet, So who is the new animatronic? His name is Balloon Boy or whatever? When were you going to explain him to us?" I ask the Puppet.

The Puppet looks at me with a confused look. "Who? Oh wait...Balloon Boy! BB! Of course! I know him! I found him a little bit after I got here. I activated him and told him to be my sidekick, He of course said yes. He is a little...i don't know...Confusing at times..." He says to me. "Tell me about it...Well I am going to go hang out with Foxy. See ya Puppet." I say to him. "Seeya Vixey." The Puppet says back to me as he goes back into his box.

I then walk over to the main doors, of the restaurant and look out of them. I hear hear someone walking from out of the kitchen, I know its Foxy so I run behind the wall that leads to the hallway. I then wait there for a couple seconds before Foxy walks past me with a couple sodas in his hands. Wow he is very thoughtful I think to myself. And very skilled at carrying 2 sodas in one hand.

I then wait for him to put both of them down on one of the tables in the main lobby area. I then quickly and quietly sneak up to him and right as he is about to sit down I pounce on him. We both fall on the ground laughing. "Aye you scared the shit out of me lass! I almost hit the table! Haha." Foxy says to me. I then get up off of him and help him up. "Sorry Foxy, I just had to! You just looked like you needed to be pounced on." I said to him as I started giggling. "So what kind of soda did ya get me Foxy? You better hope I like it, For your sake Haha." I say to him as I sit down in the chair right next to him.

I then take a sip of the soda. Its an orange soda. "Mmm delicious, You did good Foxy haha." I say to him. He then sighs and takes a sip of his soda. "Thank god! I thought ye would kill me if I got a soda that ye hated!" He says to me. "Oh trust me, I would have made your world a living nightmare..." I say to him as a start grinning at him.

He just looks back at me and then takes a sip of his soda. "Aye ye could not hurt me lass, You like me too much." He says to me. He then smirks at me with his adorable face. "Oh god your right, Come here you pirate fox!" I say to him. He then moves closer to me. His face looks really confused. I then jump on his lap and start to make out with him.

We sit there for a couple solid minutes, Then we make the chair fall over. "OWW!" Foxy yelps in pain. "Hahahah! Foxy are you ok?" I try to say while I am laughing my ass off. "Aye I'm fine lass, Your a wild one while making out Vixey!" Foxy says to me. I then blush and get off of Foxy and sit back in my chair, I then start to drink the rest of my soda.

I then see a car pull up to the pizzeria. "Foxy look!" I say to him as I point at the car. "What? Oh shit!" Foxy says. "What do we do Foxy?" I ask him. "Umm...We have to warn the others! To make sure that everybody is in their right places!" Foxy says to me. "Ok! I will go warn the toys! You go the the parts room and stay in there and warn the older models!" I say to him. He nods to me and then we both run out of the main room.

I run onto the stage and knock on the door. "Guys! There is a human coming out! Get on stage!" I yell at them. I then run over to Kid's Cove and stand on my stage. I look over my shoulder and see the others on stage. Thank fuck they listened.

 **Foxy POV**

I run off to the parts room with me and Vixey's soda, In case the human found them. I grabbed them instead. I then sigh, I am at the door to the parts room. I open it and I then close the door. I then start sipping my soda and walk past the others. "Foxy, Where the fuck have you been? We were worried that-" Freddy starts to say as I interrupt him. "Freddy I don't give a fuck about what you think about me, So can you just not worry about me? Because I know that you 3 all hate me. So why even bother...Also there is a human outside." I then walk into the back of the room and sit down in the far corner and sip on my soda.

"Ok Foxy...I'm sorry..." Freddy says to me. "Now why are you sorry? Why would you ever CARE about me? You know what...Just stop talking to me! I don't give a damn about what you say to me!" I say to Freddy, I then fall asleep...

 **Mike Schmidt POV**

I drive over to the pizzeria. Its Monday night, 12 PM, Mr. Booker told me that I can start working at the new restaurant, I am so excited! I have one week by myself before the restaurant opens to the public. I get out of my car and see the new restaurant. I take out my baton and some snacks, The keys also, I don't want to forget them. That would fucking suck.

I then go up to the main doors and unlock them. I walk in and see the pictures of the new animatronics, Its been a couple days since I was here last, Helping Stephens and Michael with the animatronics. I look at them in awe. I then remember that I never saw the new Foxy. I look around for a pirate cove with no luck.

I then go over to the security office and pull out the map for the restaurant. I see nothing labeled pirate cove. I get sad for a moment, I then see a room called Kid's Cove. That got my hopes up. I then run to Kid's Cove. Almost tripping all the way there. I open the door really fast. I look around, Not seeing a familiar face that is Foxy the Pirate Fox. But I see a white and pink version of him. At first I am disgusted at what I am seeing, Because I have always loved Foxy. But then I think. They can't remake the best animatronic.

I then stop thinking negative and look at the white and pink version of Foxy and smile. She looks so adorable! Foxy and her would make the cutest couple, But they are robots...So they can't do that. I then walk back down the corridor to the security office and sit down in the spinning chair. Just like old times...

I then Just start spinning in the chair for a while. I then remember that I have to answer that stupid fucking phone call from that one guy. DAMN YOU PHONE GUY. I then listen to the call and afterwords I start flipping through the cameras. I find the parts and services room. Oh shit...I forgot that they were all here, Wow am I stupid. I then get up and walk down to the parts room. I open it and pull my flashlight out and flash it in there. I see old Bonnie Chica and Freddy. But not Foxy. Where could he be?

I then realize that there is a small side wall in the room. Boy am I tired, I can't see a fucking wall! I then walk over to it. I turn the corner and see Foxy sitting there. He has 2 sodas right next to him. Weird...But I don't give a fuck. I just work here. I then sit right next to Foxy. "Foxy I know you might not remember me, Or hear me...But its Mike...I work here again. I just wanted to tell you that I have seen your counterpart, And I have to say that if you met her, You would like her a lot. She is a cute fox. I just wish you could move around and talk. That would be so fucking cool...Well bye Foxy... I got to go work..." I say to Foxy. As I tear up. I then pat Foxy's shoulder and then walk out of the room and close the door.

I walk back to the security office and sit down, Its going to be a long fucking night...But at least I get to work at the best job ever...

 **Foxy POV**

I sit down and fall asleep. I wake up a few minutes later to a flashlight in the room. I turn off my eyes, Well the lights in them at least. I then sit there until a human walks by me and sits right next to me. I can't see the human. But I know its there.

"Foxy I know you might not remember me, Or hear me...But its Mike...I work here again. I just wanted to tell you that I have seen your counterpart, And I have to say that if you met her, You would like her a lot. She is a cute fox. I just wish you could move around and talk. That would be so fucking cool...Well bye Foxy... I got to go work..."

I hear the human say. HOLY FUCK ITS MIKE! I really wish I could have gotten up and hugged that bastard. But he already left. He was crying because he thought I was offline! Oh Mike! If only you knew...Also he said that I would like my counterpart, Haha if only he also knew about that! I wish I could go out and hug him...But I don't know how he will react. I also want to talk to Vixey about it before I confront Mike... I then fall back to sleep thinking about how to talk to Mike...

 **(A/N)Hey guys! I hope you enjoy this chapter! It took awhile for me to think it up XD So I really hope you enjoy it! Also It is a little shorter than some of the other chapters Oh well nobody is perfect! Also I want you guys to go check out my friend TheOldD. He has made a Fnaf Fanfic also! He told me and I mostly inspired him to make it! Omg yay! I'm really happy about that actually! I like it when people look up to me and stuff! Well please go check his story out! After this comes out I am reading the first chapter! I know it will be good man! I know it...WELL BYE GUYS! I KINDA FORGOT WHAT ELSE TO SAY...Oh wait, BB got introduced and shit, I hope you hate him also XD Also Mike cried over Foxy. I was really sad when I thought of that idea, But I also liked it. So I hope you guys enjoy. Stay tuned for more. And Stay awesome! BYEEEEEEEEEE!**

 **-whitewolf1707 OUT**


	12. Chapter 12 Tampering with AI's and

Chapter #12

 **(A/N)Hello and welcome back, I have run out of ideas again, Well at least at this moment. BUT THANKS TO MY GOOD FRIEND TheOldD, I now have some ideas! (Thanks again man, I dont know what I could do without your help. XD) SO lets get into the story!**

 **Foxy POV**

I wake up and look around. I think I have an idea on how to talk to Mike now. But first I have to talk to Vixey about it. I then get up to get out of the parts room. I walk by the other old animatronics and they look like they are all sleeping. Perfect, Nobody will know I left.

I then look down the hallway where I last saw Mike. He looks like he left for the day. Good. So I have some more time to think about what I am going to say to him. Oh dog I have no idea what to do. I guess its good that I can talk to Vixey, Nobody else will after what I did...

I then walk over to the door that leads to the main stage. I quietly open the door and look around for anyone. Nobody, Thank fuck. I then close the door and walk over to where Kid's Cove is. I knock on the door quietly, I then hear a faint. "Who is it?" "Aye its me, Foxy." I say. "Foxy? Wait one second! I will come open the door in a second! Sorry! I was not expecting you this early!" Vixey says to me, I then hear some things being moved and I then look at the clock. It reads 6:34 AM. Damn its only been a little while since Mike left.

I then hear the door open and Vixey is standing in the door way. She looks so damn beautiful with her white fur. It gleams in the light, And the pink makes it all the better. I realize that I have been staring at her for a few seconds. I then look down and blush. I know that Vixey is waiting for me to enter. So I then enter Kid's Cove. I see that she has moved a couple things around.

I see some chairs and a table in her little private bed area. The bed area is away from the children and its for her. "Woah cool! You added chairs and a table?" I say to her. "Yep! I thought that we needed someplace else to sit that is not my bed...Hehe." Vixey says to me. We then both sit down in the chairs and I then remember that I had the sodas still, They are still in the parts room though...

Fuck...Oh well, I want to go get them. "One sec Vixey, I need to go get something! I forgot it in the parts room! Be right back!" I say to her as I get up and run out of the room and run down the hallway straight to the parts room. I then quietly open the door and walk to the back and retrieve the sodas, I start to walk back out and I then hear something move. I see Bonnie and Chica get up and walk out of the parts room, They both walk over to one of the party rooms and disappear. I then shrug it off.

They must have wanted to leave that shitty old parts room. I don't blame them. It fucking sucks. Freddy has not moved since I yelled at him. Oh well, Like I give a fuck. I then walk back to Kid's Cove and I see the puppet talking with a little boy animatronic by prize corner, They both wave at me and I wave back with my hook hand.

I then enter Kid's Cove and see that Vixey is sitting on her bed. She looks bored out of her mind. I set the sodas down quietly on the table. I then sneak up to her. I grab her chest and shake her. "BOOOO!" I say. "AHHHHHH Foxy! What the fuck! You scared the shit out of me again!" She says. I then start laughing at her reaction. She then playfully punches my shoulder. I then look at her and grin.

"Ah I just had to do that lass! You just needed to be scared!" I say to Vixey. "I will get revenge Foxy! Mark my words you crimson pirate fox!" She says to me, She then grabs my shoulders and pulls me closer to her. She then whispers to me. "I just wanna make-out with you until the world ends Foxy..." Vixey says to me. "Ok lass, Lets get on with it then." I say to her. We then start to make-out.

We just lay on the bed and make-out for about half an hour, Our tongues were doing most of the work. After awhile we we hear a door open loudly from somewhere in the pizzeria. Me and Vixey stop and look at each other, We both have the face of horror. We then both stand up and go into our animatronic modes. Which is just us standing there like we were about to preform for children.

We then hear someone walking around the pizzeria, We then see someone that looks exactly like Mike walk into Kid's Cove. Well not exactly like Mike, But he has the same night guard outfit on. So it could fool any of the animatronics. I look closer and realize that its not Mike, Shit I don't think Vixey knows Mike, Fuck I forgot to tell her about what he said to me.

Then the human grins at us when he sees us. He then goes behind Vixey and opens up her head. He does...Something with Vixey's AI, He then walks behind me and does the same thing. I feel a great power surge throughout me. Oh fuck...

 **Fritz Smith POV**

 **(A/N)HEY LOOK ITS FRITZ I WONDER WHAT HE COULD BE UP TO? JUST READ DAMNIT!**

I drive by the old Freddy Fazbear's Pizza location. I used to work there...I fucking hated it...Especially that damn pirate fox! I loved when he bit that kid and got shut down! I almost laughed when I read the news headline.

"Local Pizzeria Animatronic Attacks Child And Almost Kills Her." I then get out of my car and look at the pizzeria. I then see some newspapers sitting out there next to the restaurant. I walk over and pick one up. The first thing I read makes my mind angry. "GRAND RE-OPENING! Vintage pizzeria given new life! Come be a part of the new face of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza!"

I then crumple the newspaper up and get back in my car. I then take my bat out from under my seat and drive to the new location of Freddy Fazbear's Pizza...

When I arrive there I see that it has not opened yet. I then get out of my car and take my bat with me. "This place will go out of business When I am done with it!" I say out lond to nobody. I then walk around the Pizzeria and find a side entrance. I take out a bobby pin and a screw driver and unlock the door. I then realize that nobody else in in the restaurant so I hit one of the doors because I am super fucking pissed off that this place has reopened.

It makes a loud door sound. I then walk around the restaurant and find the security office. I look over the cameras and find a place named "Kid's Cove" I see that there are TWO foxes in it. WHAT THE FUCK! TWO OF THEM!... I then find a spare security guard outfit, Hmm this might come in handy. I put in on really fasr and then walk over to the Kid's Cove and enter it. I grin when I see the two foxes, I then walk behind the white and pink one and put its AI level to the highest. I do the same thing with the crimson fox.

I then see the crimson fox's eyes turn red...OH FUCK...I then run out of the room and back to the side door and leave the pizzeria, Lets hope that does some damage...Hehe...

 **Foxy POV**

I reactivate, My power systems seen fine, But I know something is wrong. I look over at Vixey. She is still offline. I then hear something dreadful...

" _WHY HELLOOOOOO FOXY! LONG TIME NO SEE, AM I RIGHT MY DEAR FOX?"_ I hear Shadow say. "Shadow! What the fuck! I swear to do if you make me hurt Vixey I will destroy you!" I yell at him. _"Oh...Well then, Don't worry Foxy...You won't hurt her...You and her will be my lapdogs until this is all over...HAHAHAHAHA!"_ Shadow says to me. Then I see Vixey come back online. I come over to her as she is about to fall, I catch her and look into her eyes.

Her eyes are a dark red...Oh fuck...Shadow has control of her now! FUCK...Her eyes then turn back to her normal yellow color, She then looks at me and turns her head in a confused look. I then hug her and squeeze her tight in my arms.

"I thought ye was a goner! I thought ye would try to kill me!" I say as I start sobbing. "Fo—Foxy? What are you talking about?" Vixey asks me while I am hugging her. "I—I thought Shadow took control of you! When I caught you, Your eyes were dark red..." I tell her as I start crying lightly. Vixey then looks at me with her adorable eyes and makes me calm down.

I then gain control of my emotions and start to explain to her what I was talking about. "Ok lass, So I have no idea how it happened but I think Shadow took control of you somehow, When he takes control of me my eyes turn dark red as well..." I say to her. "Foxy...What does that mean exactly? I mean I have no idea what Shadow can do..." Vixey says to me as she is about to cry.

"Vixey lass, Calm down...We can figure this out. We just need some help." I say to her to comfort her. She looks up at me and then grabs my face and kisses me on the lips. I just kiss her back and then she pulls away. "So Foxy, What does Shadow do when he controls you exactly?" Vixey asks me. "Well every time he controls me he seems to give me enormous strength...And then he makes it so I cant use my body...And he uses it to hurt others...That's why everyone else hates me..." I say to her and then I start to cry.

"Oh Foxy! I am so sorry! He has really ruined your life! I am so sorry!" Vixey says to me as she hugs me. "Thank ye lass, You always make me happy...I could not live without ye in my life..." I say to her. She then smiles at me and kisses me on the lips again. I enjoy it and kiss her back. Then right before I am about to tell her something, Her eyes turn dark red and she all of a sudden growls at me.

I then back away from her scared. "Vi—Vixey...I will not hurt ye...Ye are the love of my life..." I say to her. "OH BUT I WILL HURT YOU!" She says to me, She then leaps towards me and I grab her with my left hand. I put my hook up in defense and she runs into it and it makes a deep scar in her face...

She then falls to the ground...I then go to my knees and Scream at the top of my lungs at Shadow. "DAMN YE SHADOW! WHY DID YE MAKE ME DO THIS!" I say. I then fall to the floor and black out...

 **Goldy POV**

I wake up to hear the loudest scream I have ever heard, I can't really tell who it is but I can hear that pirate accent from miles away...I know it's Foxy...

I teleport to Kid's Cove and find Foxy and Vixey on the ground...Fuck...I'm sure everyone else heard that scream...And I know that nobody but me and the Puppet know about Foxy and Vixey dating...So The only thing I can do is lock the door and tell the Puppet to calm the others...

I then walk over to the door of Kid's Cove and close it, And lock it. I then teleport to the Prize corner and knock on the box. "Puppet...I need some help...It's about Foxy and Vixey..." I say to him. He then opens the box. "What Goldy? What do ya need?" He asks me. "Its about Foxy and Vixey...Did you not hear that scream Foxy made? Oh never mind, Just tell the others that they are fine or something, I don't know. Please can you do that?" I ask him. He then sticks up one of his thumbs and nods at me. "Thanks so much! I will sort all this out." I tell him as I teleport back into Kid's Cove.

I then hear the Toy animatronics run up to the door and try to open it. I hear The Puppet explain some bullshit thing about what happened to them. I then realize that they might think something is going on with Foxy and Vixey...Shit...Oh well it was bound to happen. Also...They aren't dumb...They have a data chip that helps them think, So I would not be surprised if they figured it out...

On the other hand they are the Toy models...Ha I think to myself...I guess I will have to sort this thing out...Or just wait until they both wake up...I try to contact Kiba with no luck whatsoever. Fuck...I have no help from them at all...I might just have to get the older models like myself out here to help me...I know they hate Foxy...But everybody can be forgiven...Right?

 **(A/N) Hey guys! Sorry for the short chapter! I wanted this to be longer but I don't have a lot of time and I wanted to upload a chapter tonight. So I have more ideas after this! Thanks to my friend TheOldD. Thanks again man! I don't know what I could have done without your input and ideas! And I do realize afterwords that some of the characters are used a lot less then some others...That's for a reason so don't whine about it ever... Well guys...I guess this is it for this Chapter! Stay tuned for more tomorrow and or in 2 days! BYEEEEEEEEEE!**

 **-whitewolf1707 OUT**


	13. Chapter 13 and Insanity For Two

Chapter #13

 **(A/N)Hey guys welcome back! So I have no idea what to say right now so I guess I will just start the chapter? Sure? Idk.**

 **Goldy POV**

I then get the idea to teleport into the office to think about what I am going to do about this little 'Problem'. I teleport into the office and then sit down in the chair and start to spin around. My thoughts are just like popcorn, So many are mixing into my previous thoughts that I cant decide what to do.

I realize that I can't tell anybody else about Foxy and Vixey...But that leaves not a lot of options left. I could go ask the other old models if they have seen Foxy acting strange...But the again they hate him so why would they even care! Goddamnit...I wish everybody in this damn place would be nice to each other...

I then get up to walk over to the parts room anyway I guess I could just talk to them. I'm sure they won't mind...I hope. I then slowly walk into the parts room and see them all up talking. "Oh hey Goldy... What do you want now?" Bonnie says to me. Freddy just looks at him in confusion. "Hey sorry guys...I had to, The Puppet was very specific at what I had to do..." I tell them. "Bonnie just looks away from me and grunts in anger. "Its ok Goldy...You did scare me, But I knew you wouldent do that to me..." Chica says to me. I just smile at her and then look at Freddy, Who is still confused at what is going on.

"What the fuck are you guys talking about?" Freddy asks us. "Umm...Well...I kinda...Almost killed Chica...BUT I WAS FORCED TO!...The Puppet made me do it..." I say to Freddy, I then look down ashamed. "WHAT!? AND YOU GUYS NEVER ONCE HAD THE THOUGHT TO TELL ME!?" Freddy says as he looks at Bonnie and Chica. Bonnie then looks at Freddy. "Chica had the great idea to not tell you, I agreed because we did not need you trying to kill Goldy as well as Foxy!" Bonnie says to him.

Freddy then looks at me in anger, He then looks down and starts to hit his head against his fist. 'Well...I'm really sorry guys...For always getting mad at you all the time...I just don't want any of you guys to get hurt..." Freddy says to us as he starts tearing up. I then walk up to Freddy and hug him. He hugs me back and then I think of an idea.

"Hey guys! I think I saw a deck of cards in the office! Wanna play in one of the party rooms?" I ask them. "Sure!" Chica says. "Why not!" Bonnie says. "Oh ok, I guess I will..." Freddy says. We then all walk out of the parts room. The others head into one of the party rooms and I go to the office to get that deck of cards I saw in it.

I then find it and I walk back to the others. I walk in to the party room and sit down. It turns out the deck of cards was an UNO deck. So I start passing out the cards and then we play for a few solid hours, Bonnie has won twice, Chica once, Freddy 3 times, And we also twice. On this last game I got robbed of a victory and I started yelling in rage.

"HAHA calm down Goldy! HAHAHA" Freddy says to me while he is laughing. "DUDE YOU JUST GOT ROBBED! BY CHICA!" Bonnie yells at me as he starts laughing. Chica just can't control herself, She is laughing so hard its impossible to hear what is going on outside of this room.

She then stops and we all of a sudden hear someone else yelling in the pizzeria, Not rage yelling like me... More like they are getting killed...

We then all look at each other in horror, We then all get up and go to the main stage room. We see Foxy and Vixey beating the crap out of the Toys...Foxy and Vixey both have dark red eyes...Shit...

 **Foxy POV**

 **About an hour after Goldy leaves to talk to the other old animatronics**

I finally come back online and I see that Vixey is still on the ground, Fuck...She hasn't moved since I blacked out? This is not good...I then get up and look around. I see that nothing has changed, I also see that the door is locked. Well good I guess someone found out and did something.

I then go over to Vixey and pick her up and take her to her bed and lay her on their nicely. She looks so peaceful...I have to say that I would have loved to have some more fun with her before this happened , She was so fun to talk to and I am going to miss her...Oh god what am I saying...My mind is at the breaking point...The love of my life is gone...Or at least I think...

I then sit next to the bed and cry my mind out. I cry for at least 15 minutes before someone touches my head. I look up and see Vixey, Her eyes are open and her hand is on my head. "Fo—Foxy...Ar—Are Yo—You O—Ok?" Vixey asks me. I then get up in joy and start hugging her. She hugs me back put then she starts to cough, I then let go of her and place her back on the bed.

"What happened lass? Are you ok?" I ask her as I put her back on the bed. "Ye—Yeah...I just...Everything...Got darker and then I blacked out...I saw visions of—Of—Your old Cove—Pirates Cove-And-And-" Vixey says to me. "Ye did? Shhh shhh Vixey...Its gonna be alright..." I say to her. I then start to pet her head as she pants from exhaustion. Something must have pushed her to the limit...Maybe her AI is messing up...Oh god...

 **Vixey POV**

 **All of this POV is Vixey's dream or vision...Whatever you want to call it...I don't really care**

I wake up and look around. I am in a unfamiliar place, But for some reason...I feel like I have bee here before...I see a stage similar to the one at the restaurant. I then see that the old models of Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy are all on that stage...

Where the fuck I am...Is this just a dream? What the fuck? I then look around more and notice some purple curtains. It says "Out Of Order" On it. I little sign on the wall then says "Pirate Cove". Oh...My...God...I am in the old restaurant...I wonder if Foxy will be here! I then open the curtains, I see Foxy in the corner crying...He looks up at me and then looks around more. He looks like he is completely paranoid. He looks like he is looking straight past me.

I then walk up to him and grab his shoulder. But my hand goes right through him...What the fuck! I then hear somebody walk up behind me. I turn around to see Goldy standing in the curtains. "Why hello there, Foxy..." Goldy says to Foxy. "You..." Foxy says to Goldy. "Long time no see Foxy!" Goldy says to him. "Oh..hey Golden-" Foxy starts to say to Goldy before he interrupts Foxy. "Look..Foxy..just call me Goldy ok? It is easier to say in context." Goldy says to him.

"Oh well ok then Goldy...hmm I guess ye right...Goldy is easier to say." Foxy says to Goldy. "Foxy are you alright dude? You sound like you just saw a ghost." Goldy says to Foxy. Could he have saw me? This is so weird...Its like I am looking at Foxy and the others in the past...They even look in better condition...Well minus Foxy...But he told me that this is how he spent a lot of his life...

Just stuck in his Cove...Oh god...Now I know why he feels like that...Oh I just want to hug him...But I can't...Its just a dream... _"Or is it...Hahaha."_ I hear Shadow say. "Shadow! What the fuck! Why am I here!" I ask him. _"Oh! Wouldn't you like to know missy! But it turns out that I can't tell you...I guess that's wrong...I won't tell you! Hahaha."_ Shadow says to me.

"So what the fuck am I supposed to do then?" I ask him. _"Watch...And observe..."_ Shadow says to me. I then begin to feel dizzy, I put my hand to my head and then begin to see images in my head. I see Freddy yelling at Foxy, Then Foxy getting knocked out up Freddy. Foxy is fallen in his own oil on the ground.

Foxy punching a hole in one of Pirate's cove's walls, Foxy yelling at Freddy while running towards him, I then hear Shadow, Ghost and Kiba. They sound like they were talking to Foxy at that time. Foxy then is on the ground screaming because of the voices, I don't blame him. That would have freaked me out as well.

I then see Freddy speaking to Foxy like he is a child. Foxy is then taking a wolf's hand, I can only assume it is Shadow. He then starts attacking Freddy, But Bonnie gets in the way and Foxy attacks him. Foxy then makes Bonnie look like a piece of trash, Same with Chica, And then same with Freddy...

Oh god...I can't believe this happened...What caused it? I know Foxy could not be capable of this... _"Oh really now? Really? He practiclly wanted to kill Freddy for years! But he never had the guts...But I helped him do it...HAhaha..."_ Shadow says to me. "You—You did this?" I ask him. _"Why of course I did! I wanted what Foxy wanted! But I was more determined then he ever was!"_ Shadow says to me.

"WELL MAYBE THAT'S BECAUSE FOXY HAS A HEART YOU MONSTER!" I say to him as I start crying at what has all been shown to me. I then hear see Shadow come out from a corner and look at me with disturbed eyes. His eyes turn from dark red to a purple. He then looks down and then everything fades away...

I awaken in Kid's Cove and I see Foxy siting by me, I am on my bed and he is right next to me crying. I put my hand on his head. "Fo—Foxy...Ar—Are Yo—You O—Ok?" I ask him. Foxy then looks at me and picks me up and starts to hug me. I start to cough, I think something happened to me while I was in that weird vision...

"What happened lass? Are you ok?" Foxy then asks me. I then look at him. "Ye—Yeah...I just...Everything...Got darker and then I blacked out...I saw visions of—Of—Your old Cove—Pirates Cove—And-And-" I say as Foxy interrupts me and says. "Ye did? Shhh shhh Vixey...Its gonna be alright..." Foxy says to me as he starts to pet my head.

I then start to purr at him. I can't think at all right now. But when I can, I will tell Foxy all of what I saw in that dream...Or vision...Hell I have no idea what the fuck it was...After a while I hear that Foxy fell asleep. I then fall asleep for about half an hour. I then wake up to Foxy's face in my own...He looks at me with dark red eyes...The same eyes that Shadow had...I then realize that I am not looking at Foxy...I am looking at myself...

I then get up and look at this weird version of myself. I then realize that I am a kind of ghost that is watching what my actual body is doing in the real world. I see Foxy then wake up with the same color eyes as me...Oh, Fuck...We both then start to walk out of Kid's Cove. I then blackout and come back and see that I am in my body.

I try to move but to no avail. I then start moving without my own will. FUCK. I then see Foxy grin at me with his dark red eyes. He then opens his mouth and his tongue comes out and I then come closer to him and we kiss. Hmm...Well I guess its good that I can still feel this...It feels great...But also very evil...

We then both walk out of Kid's Cove and I notice that the outside and inside is completely dark, I guess it must be 6PM or something. We then both hide in the shadows, We both look like predators stalking prey, What the fuck are we doing? Wait...Chickens...And Bunnies...Oh no...And I guess a bitchy bear also...

We then both see Toy Chica walk out of the back stage room and start walking into the girls bathroom. I then look at Foxy and he nods to me. I then creep up to the girls bathroom and open the door and close it quietly. I then lock it and hide in the corner. I then look at the light switch and grin. I then turn it off and I hear Toy Chica scream. She then walks right into me and she falls over. I then see her look up at me and get really fucking scared. She is about to scream when I grab her by the neck and then use my sharp claws to slice right through her neck.

Oil then sprays everywhere, I look up and see oil on every surface. I then use my tongue to lick up the oil that is on my face. For some reason I enjoy it...I then grab her body and walk out of the girls bathroom and then close the door. I then walk right next to Foxy and grin at him. I drop Toy Chica's body and then me and Foxy start to make out...

We then both hear someone coming out of the back stage room. Me and Foxy then duck behind some of the arcade machines. We then hear someone scream. Me and Foxy then both grin. We come out from the arcade machines and they we both start walking up to Toy Bonnie, Toy Bonnie is over Toy Chica and crying his little bunny heart out.

He then looks at us and screams even louder. I then pounce on him and start punching him. He is no match for my power. I then get pushed back by him. Hmm maybe he is strong. Foxy then looks at me and I then nod. He then starts to put his hook up against the wall to sharpen it. Toy Bonnie's eyes then widen as Foxy starts walking up to him.

Foxy then strikes at Toy Bonnie, Toy Bonnie dodges a few but then gets hit in the face with a hook. I then start to giggle at the sight. Toy Freddy then runs out of the back stage room and look at us with wide eyes. "Vixey! What are you-" Toy Freddy starts to say when all of a sudden Toy Bonnie is thrown into him.

I then start to laugh at them. I think I am going Insane...And for love...Haha...My mind is playing tricks on me...I can't think properly...I then hear a door open...Me and Foxy both look at the door...We then see Goldy, Chica, Bonnie, And Freddy enter the room. Their eyes look worried...Me and Foxy then both look at each other and grin. We then put our snouts together and our tongues start to dance in our mouths...

 **(A/N)OHHHH How's that for a cliffhanger? Boy I bet you hate me now XD But for heard Vixey, She is insane...For love...*Wink Wink* XD Well I hope you guys enjoyed the walk down memory lane! I know I did! And what do you think about Shadow's last reaction to what Vixey said? Well guys...This has been my time for today! BYEEEEE!**

PS: I am trying to write a lemon right now! And thanks to TheOldD I have some ideas! So stay tuned for that! Also it might be a while between a couple of the chapters because I am writing the lemon so yeah...BYE AGAIN! XD

 **-whitewolf1707 OUT**


	14. Chapter 14 Fox Fight and Goldy Left Up

Chapter #14

 **(A/N) Hey guys welcome back! So what do you guys think about the story right now? Like what do you like about it, What do you think I could do better on, And stuff like that. Well I don't really anything else to say right now...Other than I think I might be making another Fanfic in the future...It will not be Fnaf. (Don't worry I might do a sequel to this story) But I am thinking about a Halo Fanfic...Don't worry, It won't be replacing this one. It will be like one chapter every week. While this one is my main story. That is my idea for now...So what do you think about that? Would you read it even if you don't like Halo? Or would you just read this story? Well bye guys. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Goldy POV**

Foxy and Vixey start to make out in front of us. Are they insane? What the fuck are they doing? They then stop and both look at us. Foxy's hook hand then swings around and he then points in towards us. Foxy and Vixey both charge at us. Chica then runs back into the hallway away from the fighting. Good, We don't want her to get killed...Not like what happened to Toy Chica...I think to myself as I look at Toy Chica's body laying on the ground in a puddle of oil.

I then teleport behind Foxy and attempt to put him in a headlock, I fail and he just dodges it and turns around to face me. I see Vixey attack Bonnie and Freddy, She is whooping their asses I see. She is just kicking and punching rapidly like a fucking martial artist. Doing flips and all that shit, How the fuck can animatronics even do that?

Foxy then starts to swing at me and I dodge a couple times before a get hit in the chest with his hook. I then fall to my knees and then look up at him. "Do—Do Your worst Foxy...Come on..." I say to him as I prepare for him to kill me. I then see a flash of blue and brown.

Toy Bonnie and Toy Freddy are now attacking Foxy. I then see Toy Bonnie jump on Foxy and start to push him to the ground. Toy Freddy then tackle's Foxy to the ground. I see Foxy's eyes go yellow for a split second...But then they go back to dark red. "Get back!" I yell at them. Toy Freddy then gets up and moves back slowly. Toy Bonnie starts to get up but then Foxy grabs him and then puts him over his head and then grins at us.

"You want a piece of me!" Toy Bonnie yells as Foxy picks him up. "NO! I WANT TWO!" Foxy yells back at Toy Bonnie. He then uses his hand and hook to tear Toy Bonnie in half. Toy Bonnie's remains then fall to the ground. Oil sprays everywhere, Me and Toy Freddy look at the remains in horror. Foxy then grins at us and charges towards us...

 **Freddy POV**

Me, Bonnie, Chica and Goldy walk into the main stage room and see Foxy and another fox attacking the Toy animatronics, The two foxes then look at us and grin. They then start to make out in front of us. What the fuck? Who the fuck is this other fox? It looks white with pink details, With a pink bow and red lipstick and red checks.

They then start to charge at us. Chica then runs back into the hallway behind us. Goldy then teleports behind Foxy and tries to put him in a headlock. The white fox runs towards me and Bonnie and we then look at each other and nod, We can beat this damn fox! The white fox then walks up to us and grins. Me and Bonnie are in a fighting stance ready to attack. The fox then starts laughing at us. "Oh boys...Do you really think you can take me down? I will mop the floor with you...Haha!" The white fox says to us, It has a feminine voice.

So the replacement for Foxy is a girl? Wow...Haha! This will be too easy... I then grin at the white female fox. Bonnie then looks at me and follows what I do. "You think you can defeat us? You and what army you fox filth!" I yell at the white fox. The white fox then glares at me and charges at me and Bonnie.

Me and Bonnie then both sidestep out of the white foxes way. We both turn around and expect the fox to be on the floor. But the white fox then does a flip off the wall and lands behind us. She then punches Bonnie, punches me, Kicks Bonnie to the ground and then punches me ever harder again. We both fall to the ground in pain.

"HAHAHAHAHA! You really thought you could take me on? Better luck next time boys..." She says to us, She then starts to walk off very slowly. I look at Bonnie, He looks at me, We both nod and then we get up. We are both running towards the white fox. I see her grin and then she jumps up at the exact moment to kick both of us in the head, Causing us to both fall over.

We then look up to see her looking at us with her fangs aimed on us. She is about to clamp down on my face when Bonnie moves quickly and pushes her away. He then helps me up while the white fox is staring at Bonnie. Her eyes are flickering between dark red and yellow. She then puts her hand to her head, she then falls to her knees in pain.

Me and Bonnie just look at each other in confusion, Then then gets back up and she has the same dark red eyes, She then grins at us again and then pulls out her sharp fangs and claws are runs towards us, She then swipes her claws at me and one of them hits me, I stagger back and then Bonnie runs up to her and throws a punch. She blocks with her other hand and then bites his arm.

He then jumps back in pain, He grabs his arm and then looks at her. "Oh stop whining you bunny! I just wanna eat my prey...Hahaha!" The white female fox says to him and then she licks her lips like she is hungry. "What the fuck!" Bonnie yells. The white fox then grins and runs towards Bonnie. I then run up to the white fox and grab her arm. She then turns her head towards me and opens her mouth.

She then bites me, My arm is useless now. Oil spills everywhere, She just looks at me and licks the oil from her face. She then claws me again and I fall to the ground. I look up to see Bonnie is a fist fight with her. She grabs his arm and twists it, He falls to the ground in pain.

She just starts laughing and then kicks him in the face, Causing him to fall down. He is laying on the ground unconscious, I try to crawl over to him, But the white fox then steps on my legs, Causing them to break. I then look up at her. "Just kill me already!" I yell at her. "Ok." She says to me. Oh god I did not expect her do actually do it! She then puts her foot down on my arms. Then she claws the back of my neck and I scream in pain, I then power down...

 **Chica POV**

I run into the hallway and close the door behind me. I hear lots of fighting, I then run into the farthest party room's and hid under the table. After about 4 or 5 minutes I hear body walk in. I think it might be Bonnie so I then get up and quietly walk to the entrance of the party room. "Bonnie? Is that you?" I say quietly. "Why no my dear...Its not Bonnie...It's your WORST NIGHTMARE!" I hear a feminine voice say. I then walk slowly back and hear footsteps coming closer to me.

I then see a flash of white and pink appear in front of me. "Why hello." It says to me. I see that it is the white fox that was with Foxy out in the stage room. The white fox then moves its arm up to my neck. I then block its hand with my own, But it backfires because the white fox then claws me in the chest.

I fall to the ground and then the white fox picks me up by the neck and starts to walk out of the room. "You are going to join the rest of your friends...In death...HAHAHAHA!" The white fox says to me. She then opens the doors to the main stage room. I see Bonnie and Freddy in the ground, Oh no...Bonnie! I love you Bonnie...Oh god why did this have to happen.

I then see that Goldy and Toy Freddy are ganging up on Foxy. They are all fighting as equals. The white fox then drops me on the ground and puts me on my knees and hen puts her claws to my throat. "Hey boys! I have a friend! If you don't want her to die like the others, Give up now! Or she will suffer..." The white fox says to them. They then all look over here and then Goldy looks at me and I just start crying.

"Oh will you stop crying you stupid chicken! When I am done with you, You will be my dinner!" The white fox says to me. She then tightens her claws around my neck... "So what is it going to be boys? Her? Or will Foxy and me just have to kill you also?" She says to them. Oh god Goldy...Please make the right decision...For all our lives...

 **Goldy POV**

As Foxy charges at us, Me and Toy Freddy try to dodge Foxy. Toy Freddy gets hit with Foxy's hook and falls to the ground. Foxy then starts to hit me with his hook. He is swinging so fast that iti s hard to concentrate so where it is. I then see a weak spot in Foxy, His chest has a hole in it. I then attempt to block Foxy's hook, It works, But the hook gets stuck in my arm.

Foxy just grins at me. I grin back. I then punch the whole in his costume and he falls back in pain. I then have enough time to help Toy Freddy up. I then look at him and he looks at me. We both nod, We have to take Foxy down. We then both start running towards Foxy. Toy Freddy is faster than me and gets there first.

Foxy then grabs him with his hand and throws him against the ground. I run up to Foxy and kick him as hard as I can. Foxy fly's back into the far wall. He then grabs his head and I see his eyes go from dark red to yellow. He then looks around and then opens his mouth and his eyes go back to dark red. He then runs up to me so quickly I have no time to react, Foxy then bites my ear off.

I scream out in pain. Toy Freddy is behind Foxy about to jump on him then I hear someone yell something at us. "Hey boys! I have a friend! If you don't want her to die like the others, Give up now! Or she will suffer..." I hear Vixey yell. Me, Toy Freddy, And Foxy all look at her. I see that Chica is on the floor, Vixey has her hand around Chica's throat.

I see Chica start to cry. "Oh will you stop crying you stupid chicken! When I am done with you, You will be my dinner!" I hear Vixey yell at Chica. I then turn to see that Foxy is grinning at Vixey, I can see that he is enjoying this...But why? Has Shadow brain washed them that much?

"So what is it going to be boys? Her? Or will Foxy and me just have to kill you also?" I hear Vixey say. I then look back at her and think...I need to save Chica...But that will mean that Foxy will just kill us instead...And probably Chica also...Oh god...What do I do!

I then hear a scream. I then turn around to see that Foxy has Toy Freddy in a headlock. Foxy's hook at Toy Freddy's throat. "Aye what is it going to be Goldy? Him? Or Her?" Foxy says to me. I then look over at Chica. Oh god oh god oh god...What do I do...Where the fuck is the puppet! Puppet! HELP ME!

I then gulp. I look at Foxy in the eyes and say one word...One word that I should not have said...

"Me." I say to them. They both look at me in confusion. "Why ok then...It shall be done..." Vixey says. She then nods at Foxy. At the same time Foxy and Vixey both crush Chica's and Toy Freddy's necks. "NO NO NO! THAT WAS NOT THE DEAL!" I yelled at them as Chica's and Toy Freddy's remains fall on the ground.

They both just start laughing. "Who said anything about deals bear? You said 'Me' So we are going to kill you...Just not yet...Haha." Foxy says to me as he walks up to me and grabs me ans then Vixey walks up at duct tapes my arms, Legs and mouth. I then see them laughing so hard that foxy falls over. How can Shadow have so much control over them?

Vixey then falls on Foxy and they start making out, Maybe a little bit too much, I cant see what is happening buy I hear them enjoying what ever is going on. Wow this is weird...They are like insane...For each other while Shadow controls them...Maybe Shadow also enjoys them being a couple or something? What is going on...And where the fuck IS THE DAMN PUPPET!

I then hear music start to play...Could it be the Puppet? Let's fucking hope it is...I then see everything freeze and I look up to see Shadow walking towards me. _"Why hello their Goldy. I can see that your in a sticky situation HAHAHAHA."_ Shadow says to me. "Oh very funny Shadow! Taking control of my friends! Making them kill everybody else! Thanks! I really appreciate it!" I yell at him.

" _Why thank you. I did this all for MYSELF! I FUCKING HATED ALL THESE ANIMATRONICS! I am just using the foxes as leverage! They can help me get to my actual goal...HAHA!"_ Shadow says to me. "Why?" I ask him. _"...But after I reach that goal...They are useless to me...I will become the most powerful spirit in existence!"_ Shadow says to me. He then starts to walk closer to me and then I hear the music again.

" _What the fuck? What is that awful music? Make it stop! Dear lord!"_ Shadow yells. "You and what army wolf scum!" I hear the Puppet say. _"COME OUT HERE YOU COWARD!"_ Shadow yells to the Puppet. "Ok, here I am!" The Puppet yells at Shadow. Shadow then get pushed back into the far wall by the air. The Puppet then appears in the middle of the room. He is floating above the ground. What a great timing Puppet...

"Let's fight then you wolf bastard!..." The Puppet says. Shadow gets up and grins at him. This is going to be an epic showdown, And I get front row seats to it...

 **(A/N) Hey guys whats up? How did you think about this dark dark Chapter? I know I loved it! And Vixey kicking Freddy and Bonnie's Asses was just THE BEST! I was like. "This is how I see Vixey all the time..." XD Well I hope you guys enjoyed! What do you think is going to happen in the next chapter? BTW I might not have a lemon until Chapter 16...SORRY FOR A LONG WAIT...I just...Have so many ideas now that I filled in a plot hole with the help of my friend TheOldD. XD SO SEEYAAA GUYSSS BYEEEEE!**

 **-whitewolf1707 OUT**


	15. Chapter 15 Phantom Fight and Sacrifices

Chapter #15

 **(A/N) Hey guys welcome back! So I am thinking about putting this story on hold for a couple days, I have some reasons for that. Firstly, I have been writing this story for 2 weeks straight...And I kinda want a break for a few days...And I want to start on another story, As I said in the last chapter it will be a halo story...So yeah, Sorry for the bad news...Here is some good news...This chapter should be a longer one, So I hope you guys enjoy it. Also, I am not just saying I want a break so I can work on the other story, I will not be writing for a few days, I will just be thinking about ideas and stuff for both stories. Also I still have not decided if I will actually do this. It might start tomorrow. It might start in a week, A month. I have no idea, I just wanted to let you guys know that some time in the near future a might just pause everything for a few days. So now lets go into the story!**

 **Puppet POV**

"Let's fight then you wolf bastard!..." I yell to the wolf. His name is Shadow by Goldy and Foxy, I wish I could have helped earlier, But something was forcing me to stay in there, And I know it wasn't Shadow...

Shadow then grins at me. Everything freezes around me. Only me and Shadow can move. _"So Puppet master! You finally join the fight! You damn coward!"_ Shadow yells at me. "Finally? I would have stopped you right as you started! But something forced me to stay in my box!" I yell back at him. _"HAHAHAHA! Stop lying you Puppet bastard! AND FIGHT ME!"_ Shadow yells at me.

Shadow then charges towards me. I then use force projecttiles to fire them at Shadow as he gets closer to me. He dodges most of them, Until the last one. It hits him in the chest and he fly's back at hits a wall, I then start walking towards him and then he looks up at me and grins.

" _GO MY MINIONS!"_ Shadow yells. I then see a phantom version of Foxy and Vixey appear out of black particles next to him. Shadow then points at me, Ordering them to attack. They then start to run at me, Foxy swings his hook at me and I dodge it, I then fire a projectile at him at he falls to the floor, Vixey runs up to me and I fire a projectile at her. She also falls on the ground.

"Haha! Two can play this game Shadow!" I say to him. He then gives me a confused stare. I then put my hands up and say to myself. RISE PHANTOM CHICA! RISE PHANTOM GOLDEN FREDDY! I then try to make phantom Bonnie and Freddy come to my aid. But with no avail. What? They don't have phantom forms?

What? God damn I will just have to use the other two instead. Then a phantom version of Chica and Golden Freddy appear behind me from white particles. I then point at the phantom Vixey and Foxy. "Attack!" I yell. Shadow looks at me with wide eyes. Then he looks at phantom Vixey and Foxy. _"ATTACK THEM!"_ Shadow yells.

Then all four phantom animatronics start fighting each other. Its Foxy VS Golden Freddy and Vixey VS Chica. Vixey is kicking Chica's ass and Golden Freddy is kicking Foxy's ass. So I guess its an even fight, Shadow then runs up to Golden Freddy as trys to kick him. I then fire a projectile at him. He fly's back onto the ground and I just start laughing.

 **Phantom Animatronics POV**

Vixey is fighting Chica while Foxy is fighting Golden Freddy. Vixey then does a flip in the air and kicks Chica, Knocking her to the floor. Golden Freddy grabs Foxy's hook and stabs Foxy with it, Foxy then screams out in pain as his own hook in impaled in his chest. Vixey hears Foxy scream and then runs up to Golden Freddy and kicks him in the head and Golden Freddy falls right next to Shadow.

Chica then gets up and quietly walks up to Vixey and then puts her in a headlock and starts to crush her neck. Vixey trys to bite Chica's arm, With success Vixey breaks free and then turns around and kicks Chica in the stomach. Golden Freddy gets up and then punches Vixey, Making her fall over. Foxy gets back up as well and then takes his hook out of his own chest and then swipes it at Golden Freddy's arm.

Foxy's hook lodges in Golden Freddy's arm, Causing him to scream out in pain. Foxy then twists Golden Freddy's arm causing it to break. Chica gets up and then punches Foxy, Causing Foxy and Golden Freddy to fall over. Chica then walks over to Vixey and crushes her neck. Making Vixey scream for a split second before getting silenced.

Foxy then looks at where Vixey is. Then then goes into full rage mode. He grabs Golden Freddy, Which is like twice as heavy as Foxy. And throws him at Chica. Chica sees this and dodges it. Foxy then charges at Chica, Chica also charges. They connect with fists, They then both fall back in pain. Chica then screams at Foxy causing him to get out of his defensive stance.

Chica then grabs Foxy and throws him to the ground. Foxy then stops moving, Chica then crushes his skull with her foot. Golden Freddy gets up off of the ground and limps over to where Chica was standing. They then both look at Shadow, Who is sitting there in shock at what just happened.

 **Puppet POV**

I then walk closer to where Shadow is. _"Yo—You...How...I was...Was winning...How did this even happen..."_ I hear Shadow say as he looks around with wide eyes. "I told you...You can't win against me...You will always fail...Your just, A Shadow..." I say to him as I use the projectile as lightning and start to hit Shadow with it. I hear him screaming his head off. I just grin at the sight.

I then hear someone else walk up behind me. I then turn around to see two other wolves behind me. One is gray, The other is white. "Oh great! More of them!" I yell at them as I order phantom Chica and Phantom Golden Freddy to attack. The two wolves then look at me with confused eyes. _"We are not here to harm you Puppet."_ The white one says to me. _"We are just here to collect what is ours."_ The gray one says to me as he points at Shadow.

I then put my hand up to order phantom Chica and phantom Golden Freddy to stop. "Oh really? You? Want to go grab your friend? And then...What?" I ask them, Almost laughing. _"Because we are the other parts of Foxy's mind, My name is Kiba, His is Ghost, And well you already know Shadow...I am sorry that all had to happen..."_ The gray one says to me. So they are all parts of Foxy's mind? What the fuck?

"So you guys are all a part of Foxy's mind? And what do you want with Shadow? HE KILLED ALL OF MY FRIENDS! WHY SHOULD I GIVE HIM TO YOU!?" I yell at Kiba and Ghost. Ghost just rolls his eyes at me and I then glare at him. _"Because we need to teach Shadow a lesson...Again...For like the 5th time...Right Ghost? 5 times?"_ Kiba says to me as he looks at Ghost. Ghost just looks at the ground and then nods. _"Yes about five times. Puppet, If you don't give us Shadow, We will just have to take him from you...Also if Kiba could explain our origins, It might persuade you to agree to our terms..."_ Ghost says to me. I then look at Kiba. Who just looks at me and then clears his throat as he is about to speak.

" _Ok so, Me Ghost and Shadow are different parts of Foxy's mind, You see, When he went insane at the previous restaurant, His mind kinda made us...He made Shadow out of his Insane thoughts...Shadow was controlling him for a long time, But Shadow himself was dormant. Me and Ghost were, Well Ghost is Foxy's good side, And I am Foxy's neutral side..."_ Kiba says to me. I then look at Shadow and then back at Kiba and Ghost. I then stop using my projectile lightning on Shadow.

Shadow then falls on the ground, He is unconscious I see. Ghost then walks up to him and picks him up. Kiba then looks at me and starts to think about something. _"Puppet...I have an idea...To save all your friends...But it will cost...Cost me, Ghost and Shadows life to do...And you have no time to spare...The nightguard is about to be here...So...Lets do this Ghost..._ Kiba says to me. I then turn to him with confused eyes.

Kiba and Ghost then walk up beside Shadow's body and then start to use their powers to rebuild all of my friends...I...I can't believe this...What is going on...Then Everything unfreezes and I see Goldy on the ground. He is the only one that is alive at the moment. I then see all the other animatronics start to come back to life. Their scatted pieces combine back on to them and they all power on again.

I see Goldy get up and look around. "What the fuck? Puppet! What is going on!" I hear Goldy say to me. "I have no idea..." I say to him. I then turn around to see Kiba and Ghost standing their looking at all of us. All of the other animatronics look up at them. They don't have bodies, They just look like phantoms.

" _Bye everyone...I know most of you don't know us, But now you won't have to, We are leaving...Bye...Foxy, Goldy, Vixey, and The Puppet...Tell your friends about us...About all of the stuff that has happened...Bye...Foxy we will miss you the most...Thank you for thinking us into existence..."_ Kiba, Ghost and Shadow say at the same time.

"What, Kiba Ghost! Shadow! What are ye guys talking about! Your...Leaving!" I hear Foxy say as he bursts into tears. Oh my god...They meant that much to Foxy? I then see Goldy walk over to Foxy and put his arm over Foxy's shoulder and he also starts to cry. Vixey also joins their hug and also crys. The others are just looking at this, They are really confused I can tell. I then see Kiba and the other two start to disappear into mist.

I then too start to cry a little, It wont show because I already have purple tear marks on my mask, But I still cry. The others then look up at me and start to look at me weirdly. When Kiba and the other 2 two finally disappear completely I then go over to the others who are looking at Foxy, Vixey and Goldy crying. They then start to walk up to them. They look super fucking pissed...

"Guys wait! They aren't going to-" I try to say, Then Toy Freddy looks up at me. "PUPPET! THEY KILLED EVERYONE! AND ALMOST KILLED YOU!" He yells at me. I then look at him with the look of death. "Do you really think you could fight me? I already destroyed the thing that controlled Foxy and Vixey! SO WILL YOU STOP FIGHTING! OR I WILL DEACTIVATE ALL OF YOU!" I yell, Not just to Toy Freddy, But to everyone that was following him.

They all just stop walking and look at me with scared faces. I then grin at them. "Finally, Now let me explain! Foxy and Vixey were being controlled by one of those wolves and saved your asses by sacrificing themselves! The wolves were 3 brothers that were created by Foxy's mind in order to save Foxy. He went insane while at the old restaurant, The two that you guys saw were named Kiba and Ghost, They were the good ones, Shadow is the one that took control of Foxy and then Vixey, He wanted to kill every last one of you, Including Foxy and Vixey after he was done with them! So now do you guys fucking understand what Foxy has been through!" I yell at all of them.

I then see old Freddy and old Bonnie look at each other, And then at Foxy. "So thats why...We always thought-" Old Freddy starts to say as Foxy cuts him off. "Aye you thought what! That I always hated ye? No! I ALWAYS WANTED TO FRIEND YOU GUYS AFTER THE BITE! BUT YOU ALWAYS BEAT ME UP, CALLED ME NAMES, AND A LIST OF THINGS THAT I DO NOT WANT TO SAY!" Foxy yells at them, HE then gets up and walks out of the stage room and goes into one of the party rooms. We then all hear crying. "Umm I should go-" Vixey starts to say as Goldy looks at her and shakes his head. Vixey then sits down and looks at her paws.

"So what happened to Shadow and the other two?" Toy Bonnie asks everybody. "They died so they could rebuilt you guys Toy Bonnie!" Vixey yells at him as she walks into Kid's Cove ans slams the door shut. "What was that all about?" Toy Bonnie says. We all then glare at him. "GO SAY SORRY TO HER!" Toy Chica says to him. "Ok ok! Sorry!" Toy Bonnie says to us as he gets up and walks over to Kid's Cove.

Toy Bonnie knocks on the door and then we all hear Vixey scream at him. "GO AWAY FROM ME! I DONT WANT TO TALK TO ANYBODY! I JUST WANT TO FIND THE MAN WHO MESSED WITH ME AND FOXY!" She yells. I then look over to where Kid's Cove is and I then look at Goldy and we both nod at each other. We both then teleport into Kids Cove and accidentally scare Vixey. "AHHHHHH! GOLDY, PUPPET WHAT THE FUCK!" She yells as we try to calm her down.

When we finally calm her down Goldy sits down right next to her. "So what were you talking about, Someone messed with you and Foxy and made this all happen?" Goldy asks Vixey. 'Umm..That me and Foxy were hanging out in here and then somebody broke into the restaurant and walked in here and messed with our AI's..." She says to us. Me and Goldy then both look at each other. "Wait are you talking about the night-guard guy? That uhh Mike fella?" Goldy asks her. "Yes—Yes I think so...But the guy did have an security outfit on...Same as that 'Mike' fella..." She says to us.

"Then we have to kill Mike...He almost cost all of our friends their lifes...Tonight we have to kill him...Vixey, You can kill him, I would say that Foxy also could, But I don't think he will even talk to any of us for a while..." I say to them. Goldy looks up at me and nods. Vixey then starts to grin. "You will die Mike...For me, Foxy, Kiba, And Ghost..." She says as she starts to laugh evilly. We then both look at her with the same evil eyes.

"Well then, Lets go tell the others about our plan, Shall we?" I say to them as we all walk out of Kid's Cove, We then walk up to the others and explain what we found out. The old models are totally digging the idea, The Toys, Except Vixey, Are reluclant to agree. But then Toy Freddy says to them that stuff like this cannot happen again. They then all agree. We then all make a plan about what will happen.

We will all find different paths to sneak up on Mike, And distract him, So that Vixey can come out of the right vent and catch him off guard and kill him. It is the perfect plan. We also all agreed that we will make it a little easier on Mike, We won't just rush him. We will use strategy to take him down...

We then hear a car parking in the lot out side. "Everyone to their places! We kill Mike tonight!" I say to them as I disappear into my box. The others go to their respective spots. Foxy is still in the far left party room, hiding under a table crying I see...

 **Mike Schmidt POV**

I am driving over to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, Its my second night as a night guard. The manager said that the animatronics might start to move around and try to get in my office, Well its just like the other restaurant, So I am a natural at this stuff. I then drive into the parking lot of the restaurant and turn off my car. I get out of my car and then close the door. I walk up to the main door and unlock it, I walk in the then lock it.

I walk to my office while whistling my favorite tune. I then sit in my chair and start to spin in it. I then notice that one of the animatronics moved from the main stage. Its Toy Bonnie. I look around in the cameras and see that he is in one of the party rooms. I sigh and then see that old Bonnie is in the hallway, WHAT! THEY ARE ACTIVE AHHHH HELP! NOBODY TOLD ME THEY WERE ACTIVE!

Where the fuck is Foxy then? I then flash my flashlight towards him in fear. He then disappears into the darkness. Hmmm...So the animatronics hate flashlights...Good...I then see old Chica enter the kitchen, What the fuck Chica? You always have to cook don't you? I then see old Freddy in the hallway. NOPE NOPE NOPE. I shine the flashlight at him. He backs away and I then see Toy Freddy take his place.

Oh stop will you, I think. I shine the flashlight at him aswell. I sit there for a second and then see old Bonnie and Toy Bonnie in the hallway. I shine it at them. Not hearing something crawling through the vent. I then start laughing at how easy this is. But I never even noticed the vents...Until is was too late...

Something white and pink then pops out of the vent and starts to lounge at me. But before that happens I see a flash of red step in front of me. I then hear someone say. "Foxy!" I hear a feminine voice say. I sit there, Just trying to think about what I am looking at...

 **(A/N) Ok so I know its not th longest chapter, But its over 3000 words so shut the fuck up. Well that is it for this chapter. How long did you cry when Kiba and the other wolves died? I know I cried a lot...And what the fuck do you think is going on at the end? Well guys this has been chapter 15...I hope you enjoyed...BYEEEEEEE SEEYAAA**

PS: BTW lemon will probably be in chapter 16, So yeah. Stay tuned for that. Also I did not write it, I had a friend write it for me. So I will give him a shout out in the chapter for the amazing work. Bye again.

 **-whitewolf1707**


	16. Chapter 16 Mike Is The Best and Fox Love

Chapter #16

 **(A/N)Hey guys welcome back! "WHERE THE FUCK WERE YOU" -Viewers. "Umm...Taking a one day break?" -whitewolf1707. "YOU CAN'T FUCKING DO THAT!" -Viewers. "Fuck you! I can do whatever I want! You bunch of cock suckers! JK but still." -whitewolf1707. "Well you better not do that again!" -Viewers. "Oh stop crying! Its going to stay like that from now on!" -whitewolf1707. "FINE..." -Viewers. Oh my god, Thank fuck that is over. Phew I thought I was going to have to call them I bunch of cock wallets, Well its a good thing I didn't have too!**

 **Hey look here is an actual authors note, Ok so there is a lemon in this chapter, thanks to a dear friend named Ant776. I know I know, I didn't write it...But he did a fantastic job and gave me some extra choices on how I can word it, Also I did not want to write a garbage lemon for you guys, so please don't hate me. BTW thanks for 3.6K Views! That is a fuck ton! Now lets get into the story.**

 **? POV**

"The wolf has failed us master." "What shall we do about this?" "We have no other choice, We have to use plan B." "Agreed..." "So it is settled then? Plan B with be put into motion?" "Yes...Then we will be victorious..."

 **Foxy POV**

 **Right before he runs into the far party room**

"So thats why...We always thought-" Old Freddy starts to say to me but I then cut him off. "Aye you thought what! That I always hated ye? No! I ALWAYS WANTED TO FRIEND YOU GUYS AFTER THE BITE! BUT YOU ALWAYS BEAT ME UP, CALLED ME NAMES, AND A LIST OF THINGS THAT I DO NOT WANT TO SAY!" I then get up and run into the hallway that leads to the office.

I then go into the farthest party room and sit down in the corner. I then start thinking about Kiba, Ghost and Shadow, I then start to cry, Very loudly, I know the others can hear me, But I don't care. Are they really gone? Oh god...What am I going to do without them?

My mind then starts to go insane again, My mind thinks that if it goes insane again I might be able to bring them back...I know it won't work, But I have to humor myself somehow right? After a while I hear someone enter the pizzeria, I then quickly get under the table that is in the party room. I then see Mike walk by whistling a tune. I hear him sit down in his chair and start spinning in it.

I hear something move down the hallway. I see old Bonnie standing in the hallway looking down where Mike is. What the fuck are they doing? Are they...Are they trying to kill Mike? Oh god...What do I do... I see both Freddy's take turns in the hallways. They then both leave, They are replaced by both Bonnie's, While that is happening I see Vixey quickly run into the room across from me. Oh fuck what is she doing? I then walk to the door that leads to the hallway. I see Mike looking at the camera, I then see Vixey hiding in one of the vents.

Oh no...I have to save Mike...But Vixey is there...I then hear the back of my mine say. 'Don't let another one of your friends die Foxy! Save Mike! And quick!' Ok, Lets go. I then run out of the party room right as Vixey jumps for Mike, I get their faster and run in front of Mike, Shielding him from Vixey, Vixey's claw tears into my arm. I then notice Mike staring at us in confusion. Oh fuck...This is going to get awkward...

"Foxy!" I Hear Vixey say. "What the fuck is going on? Foxy? Why are you saving this human?" Vixey says to me while she growls at me. "Why are you trying to kill him! Mike has never done anything to any of you!" I say to her, Growling also. "This human was the one that messed with our AI's Foxy! Don't you remember!" Vixey says to me while she is trying to push past me to get to Mike.

"Mike? No, That was not Mike! Mike would never harm us! If anything he would protect us!" I yell at her, I then notice that both Bonnie's are sneaking up on Mike. I then turn around and growl at them. "Foxy what the fuck are you doing? Your...Saving this human?" Old Bonnie says to me. "What the fuck is going on..." I hear Mike say under his breath.

"Oh shut up human!" I hear Toy Freddy say. I then growl at all of them, Making them back away from me and Mike. If I have to...I will defend Mike until I go offline...I just hope it does not come to that... I then look at Vixey, She looks like she really wants to kill Mike, Her eyes look evil...Not dark red...But not her normal yellow. What the fuck is she thinking?

"Vixey what are ya doing lass? Why do ye want to kill Mikey? He has done nothing to ya!" I say to her as a slowly walk towards her. She starts to back up, And then she growls at me. "Because he is the one that messed with our AI's...He...Made...Us...Oh god...What am I thinking..." Vixey says as she then starts to look at her hands. She then falls to her knees and starts to cry.

I then walk up to her and sit right next to her, I then move her closer to me and hug her. Mike is staring at us like he just saw someone die. I need to explain everything to him, But more importantly, To everyone else...

Vixey accepts my hug and then starts to cry in my shoulder. "I am so sorry...I don't know what I was thinking..." Vixey says to me. "Aye its ok lass...I just didn't want to see another one of my friends die." I say as a look at Mike. Mike is looking at us like we are insane...Which well, We kinda are...

The others are really confused. I then stand up at look at them, "Everybody go back to the main stage area! I need to talk to Mike...Alone..." I say to them. They all look hurt at what I said. But right now, Mike looks scared to death, And I don't want him to be nervous while I talk to him.

The others then all walk out of the party room area's and go into the main stage area, As everybody is leaving, I see Vixey look back at me, She looks ashamed of herself. She did almost die Mike, But it was not her fault. She then leaves with the others and then Mike starts to calm down. We sit there for about a solid minute before Mike decides to speak.

"Soooooooo...Whats up?..." Mike says to me. "I am so sorry Mikey my boy..." I say to Mike. "Haha, Not a problem Foxy...It just scared the fuck out of me..." Mike says to me. I then chuckle at what Mike said, He has still not changed a bit since he was a kid. "So what the fuck was up with you guys all trying to kill me? I mean I know I'm an asshole but trying to kill me? Not cool." Mike says to me.

"Aye I'm sorry about all of them. I will have to explain to them what happened. They thought you were the same person who changed me and my counterpart's AI. If you want to go out and talk to them, We can." I say to Mike. "Sure, Lets hope they don't try to kill me this time...Haha...God I hate me life..." Mike says to me. I then start to laugh at him. He just stares at me and grins. "So you have been online this whole time?" Mike asks me as we start to walk out to where the others are. "Aye I have, I just didn't know if you were going to freak out if I got up and started talking to you Mike."I say to him.

"Well I might have screamed a bit, But other than that, I would have been fine." Mike says. "Really?" I say to Mike. "Yeah, I don't stay scared for long." Mike says. We then both see the door that leads to the main stage. I then gulp and open it, I see the others all sitting in chairs, They all turn their heads to look at us. Mike just walks in and sits at a chair right next to Toy Bonnie. "Hey guys! Thanks a lot for trying to kill me and all." Mike just says in a sarcastic tone as he starts laughing.

Everyone else just stares at Mike with annoyed eyes. I start laughing also. "Would ye all just lighten up a bit?" I say as I'm laughing. "Well we could try, If 'Mike' Would stop laughing at us..." Toy Bonnie says as he slowly movie away from Mike. "Oh come on guys, I don't have grudge on you guys...In fact, Foxy told me why you guys were attacking me." Mike says to them. He then stops laughing and looks around at the others.

"So why did you stop us Foxy?' Goldy says. "Because, I know Mike, And he would never hurt us! And I could not let another one of my friends die...I have already lost enough..." I say to all of them. They all look at we with sad eyes. "Sorry Foxy...And sorry Mike...We thought you were someone else..." They all say to me and Mike. Vixey, Goldy, Toy Bonnie, And Chica then all get up and go and hug Mike. "AHHHHHHH your crus—Crushing me!" Mike yells. They then all move back and start to laugh.

"Sorry Mike!" Vixey says. "Its...Fine...I...Just...Am...Out of...Breath..." Mike says. I then start to explain to everybody what I know, That Mike was a night-guard at the old restaurant and that a different guy that was wearing a night-guard outfit walked in and messed with me and Vixey, After I explained that, Goldy and the Puppet explained to Mike what happened with me and Vixey after that.

After about 15 minutes of explaining Mike finally knows everything. I am about to say something when I hear the phone ring from the office. I tap on Mike's shoulder and point at the office. "OH FUCK!" Mike yells as he runs into the office and picks up the phone. Me and Vixey follow him as the others just shrug it off and start to all hang out.

 **Mike Schmidt POV**

Foxy taps on my shoulder and points towards the office, I then hear a phone ringing. "OH FUCK!" I yell as I sprint into the office and pick up the phone, I hear someone else follow me and I run into the office. I pick up the phone and gulp, Its Mr. Booker...

"Umm, Hello sir..." I say. "Hello Mikey my boy! I have something to tell you, Its about the animatronics." Mr. Booker says. "Did you know that the animatronics could talk? And have emotions?" I blurt out. I see Foxy and the other fox walk in, They then both stare at me with mad faces. I guess I should have not said that...

"Why of course! I helped program them!" Mr. Booker says. I then look at Foxy and Vixey with the most confused face ever. "WHAT!" I say as I start to laugh hysterically. "Umm...Mike, Are you ok?" Mr. Booker says to me. "And you never once told me?" I say to him.

"Oh, I guess I just forgot, Sorry Mike, But I have to tell you something, Your good at engineering right? Well if so I need some help, The animatronics need to have something else added to them. I realized that the new Toys versions need to be as safe as possible! So I need somethings added to them. There should be a box with extra parts in the parts and services room. IT should have instructions included with it. Also ask the animatronics if they want anything else added to them. Ok? Fuck I gotta go or else my wife is going to kill me...Bye Mike!" Mr. Booker says to me.

The phone then hangs up and I put it down. I just stare at the two foxes. "Umm...Mike? You ok?" Foxy says. "Uhhh...Yeah...But my boss just said that I have to add something to the 'Toy' animatronics...And that I should ask you guys what else you guys want added to each other...Also he knows that you guys can talk...That just confused the fuck out of me..." I say to them as I walk over to the parts room.

I then open it and look around for a light switch. I find one and turn it on. I then see the boxes that Mr. Booker was talking about. Its labeled 'Facial scanners and criminal database' What the fuck? Ok then...I mean...I can add that to the animatronics, But right now? Fuck...Oh well...I guess I have to. I then walk over to to the office and pick up a piece of paper and a pen. I then walk back to Foxy and explain to him what my boss said to me. I ask him to pass this to the others so they can write down what else they want me to add or upgrade to them.

Foxy then walks off and goes to tell the others what I told him. But the white female fox stays in the parts room with me. "Hey uhh...Mike...Can I ask you something..." She says to me. "Uhh sure?" She then whispers in my ear something that makes me start to laugh. "HAHAHAHAHAHA...Ok sure! I don't really mind! I mean that is a weird question...But fuck it...Your all my new friends now...So sure! No problem!" I say to her. She then smiles at me and then hugs me. "Hey sorry about almost killing you...I guess I just thought you were-" She starts to say to me as I interrupt her. "Its ok! I probably would have done the same thing! Also what is your name? I didn't catch it earlier." I say to her. "Vixey, My name is Vixey, And thanks Mike...I know it's a weird question, But thank you...It means a lot..." She says to me, She then walks out of the parts room and goes to talk to the others.

I then am alone in the parts room, Why would Mr. Booker want me to do this? I mean, I guess he does trust me. I guess that's all I need to know. I then hear Foxy come back in to the parts room, Vixey told me not to tell him what she told me, So I just look at him and he then hands me the paper. I take the paper and begin to read it.

So Toy Chica wants her cupcake companion to be able to talk and think, Toy Bonnie wants his guitar to actually be able to work, Same with old Bonnie, Both Freddy's want a better top hat, I don't blame them, Their top hats right now look so goddamn fake. Goldy wants a monocle and cane, His reason. "To be classy as fuck." I almost died laughing when I read that. The Puppet wants a music box attached to his box that he lives in. Chica wants to be able to make pizzas during work time, I guess I could ask Mr. Booker if thats ok.

I then grab the parts and stuff for the animatronics, I then walk into the main room and tell them that I have to work on them. I then start to pick them one by one, I pick Foxy first so that he has more time to reboot. So that I can talk to him first when he gets up.

Hours later...

I am almost done with the last animatronic, It is Goldy, His cane and monocle look too fucking cool, I then turn on the reboot button and wait for him to turn on. Foxy, Old Bonnie, And Old Freddy are already online. I walk out of the parts room to see them playing a card game. I then walk over and join them. "Hey guys what are you playing?" I ask them. "Hey Mike! Thanks for the repairs! We are playing Uno, Its like the only fun game that we know." Old Bonnie says. "Oh cool! Can I join?" I say. "Sure! Why not!" Old Freddy says to me.

For a couple hours we play Uno, After awhile I realize that its 6:42 AM. "FUCK! Guys I got to go! I will see you guys tomorrow, Don't worry! My boss told me that nobody else but me in supposed to come to the restaurant for the next couple days! Seeya guys!" I say to them as I grab my belongings and start to walk out of the pizzeria. 'Bye Mike!" I hear everybody that is awake say. I see that Foxy and Vixey are in Kid's Cove talking. "Hey guys I got to go! Also as a side note, Nobody else in supposed to be in the restaurant but me for a few days." I say to them. "Bye Mike!" Vixey says. "Seeya Mikey!" Foxy says. I smile at them and wave, I then walk out of the restaurant and lock the door, I then get into my car and drive away...

 **Foxy POV**

I watch Mike leave and I then close the door to Kid's Cove, I then walk back to Vixey and sit down right next to her on the chair. I have been noticing that I have weird new part on me. I also notice that Vixey has a larger chest, For some reason when I think about her, My new part starts to get hard. I think Vixey has noticed this also.

"Hey Vixey, Have you noticed our new parts that Mike added to us?" I ask her. "Why yes I have...Hehe..." Vixey says to me as she starts to laugh. "Why are ya laughing lass?" I ask her. "Oh no reason...But I bet you know what that part can do...Hehe..." She says to me. I nod and then she starts to grin. I then see her face go from grinning to sad.

"Whats wrong lass?" I ask her. "Its about the thing with Shadow...That scared me a lot..." She says. I then go to hug her. We then go to the bed and sit down on it.

 **(A/N)WARNING! Lemon starts here. YAY LEMON! FINALLY! THANK YOU Ant776 for this!**

 **BOTH Foxy And Vixey POV**

Foxy and Vixey lay on the bed in Kid's Cove, embracing each other after what happened when Shadow took them over. They laid like that for a long while, until they woke up after apparently sleeping, and the two looked each others yellow-gold eyes, love swirling around in them. Vixey grabbed Foxy and pulled him forward into herself, and began passionately making out with him. When they finally separated, love still in their eyes, Foxy slowly stroked Vixey's cheek,the two lovers then realized what they wanted to do.

Foxy crawled down the bed and stopped when Vixey moved to the right and took his spot, opening her legs revealing a small little wet spot in her pants. He smirked and lunged forward, and his muzzle planted right on Vixey's vagina. Vixey moaned and Foxy could feel his manhood started to become hard. This made him moan into Vixey's vagina, making her moan as well and her becoming extremely wet. Foxy then lifted himself onto his knees and lowered his pants, while Vixey did the same with her pants, revealing both Foxy's _ inch cock and Vixey's shaved vagina. She then turned over onto her back and spread her legs into the air, revealing her shaved vagina even more.

To tease Vixey, Foxy put his manhood on Vixey's vagina and rubbed it, making them both moan. Vixey reached up and grabbed it, jerked it a few times and then put its tip at her entrance. Foxy looked down at Vixey, whose facial expressions read _FUCK ME NOW!_ Foxy closed his eyes, then thrusted forward, making both of them both moan again. His eyes shot open and could feel Vixey's walls slowly clamp around his manhood, making it somehow even more erect.

Vixey could barely help herself from moaning in pain and pleasure from the feeling. She looked back at Foxy, who had a worried expression on his face, then smirked and nodded at him. Foxy gulped and slowly started to thrust in and out even more, eventually switching positions over and over.

LATER

"Foxy, I feel like I'm going to cum!" shouted Vixey over the two's moans. "Aye, me too! Do you want me to inside of you or elsewhere?" asked Foxy. Vixey pointed her finger at her vagina and Foxy started thrusting in and out even faster, until they could both feel their semen coming. "Foxy/Vixey I'm cumming! I'm AHHH!" shouted the two at the same time,until Foxy's seed was inside of Vixey and her seed was over Foxy's cock.

 **(A/N) LEMON END**

Foxy and Vixey then both lay down on the bed, Both of them panting loudly. Vixey then starts to purr at Foxy, Foxy then looks at her at grins. "Aye that was fun lass..." Foxy says to her. "Haha...It was, Wasn't it? I'm glad I asked Mike to add that to us..." Vixey says to Foxy. "Aye me too..." Foxy says to her. They then both sit on the bed and fall asleep...

 **(A/N) Hey guys! Well after the lemon I honestly didn't know what else to write...Opps...Also thank you Ant776 again for the awesome lemon! Also if you guys want another lemon, Just vote your ship in a review, Please don't do a GuyXGuy also just do the 3 ships that are already established in the story. (FoxyXVixey, TbonnieXTChica, BonnieXChica, But if you guys just want more FoxyXVixey I am fine with that XD)...Even if I don't write it...I refuse to have it in my story...Sorry...But I just hate it...Don't fucking hate me damnit (Ant776, I might need your help again XDD) So there you go guys...Bye I guess?**

 **-whitewolf1707 OUT**


	17. Chapter 17 Stalkers and Nightmares

Chapter #17

 **(A/N)Hey guys welcome back! Just a reminder, Remember to vote for the next lemon! If just one person votes I will make sure it happens, If no one votes, I get to pick! Yay! Also thank you for over 4K views! For some reason this story is more popular then I imagined it would be. So I have no idea what else to say...Other than thank you guys for all the support! Lets get into the story now!**

 **Goldy POV**

Me, Old Freddy, Old Bonnie, Toy Bonnie, And Toy Freddy are all siting in one of the party rooms playing games. So far Toy Bonnie is about to kill us all because he has not one once. Everytime somelse wins in just puts his hands up like 'WHAT THE FUCK' And we just all start laughing. Toy Freddy just tells him one day he will win, And then he just nods and him and then glares at us.

"Oh Toy Bonnie! Just calm down! Hahahahah." Old Bonnie says. "BUT I HAVEN'T WON ONCE! ITS GETTING ANNOYING!" Toy Bonnie just yells back at him. Toy Bonnie then storms out of the room and Toy Freddy just shrugs and then leaves to follow him. "Don't worry... I will cheer him up with something guys." Toy Freddy says to us while he leaves the room to follow Toy Bonnie.

Me, Old Bonnie and Freddy just there. "So what the fuck do we do now? We only have 3 players..." Old Freddy says as he puts his head down on the table and thinks. "Maybe we could go look in the parts room for something to do...I mean there is nothing to do in this fucking place..." Old Bonnie says. "Why not? It beats just sitting here doing nothing..." Old Freddy says. "Then lets go!" I say as I get up and start to walk over to the parts room.

I run into Chica while walking there. "Hey Goldy!" Chica says. "Hey Chica!" I say to her while I open the door to the parts room. "Hey uhh...Goldy? Have you seen Foxy or Vixey lately?" Chica asks me. "Nope! But they looked pretty fucking tired so I assume they are resting. I don't think they want to be disturbed..." I say to her. I then walk into the parts room and turn the lights on. I hear Chica walk off and I then hear Bonnie and Freddy walk in the room with me.

"So what the fuck are we looking for?" Freddy says us. "Something fun to do Freddy!" Bonnie says to him while he starts laughing. Freddy just rolls his eyes. We then all start to look through boxes. When Bonnie eventually finds something. "Hey guys found something! It looks...Like something for a TV or something..." Bonnie says to us. I then walk up to him and hold my hand out, He then gives it to me. I then notice that is has the letters. 'DVR' On it. What the fuck? Ok...

I then pick it up and walk over to the nearest TV, Which is in Mike's office. I then set the 'DVR' down and find the cords and plug them into the right areas. "What the fuck does it do?" Freddy asks me. 'No fucking clue...Keep looking for something to put in this. It looks like it takes a disk sort of thing." I tell them. They then both go back into the parts room and start to look through the other boxes. Then Freddy comes back, He is holding a case. The case says 'The Transformers The Complete Original Series More Than Meets The Eye!' This looks cool. "That looks pretty cool." I say.

"LETS PUT THE FUCKING DISK THING IN ALREADY! I WANT TO WATCH THIS!" Bonnie yells. 'Whoa whoa, Bonnie calm down...Go get Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie, I'm sure they don't want to miss this." I say to him. He then walks off, He looks defeated. Haha. I then open the case and take out the first disk. I then open the disk tray thing and place the disk in it. I then close the disk tray and grab the remote. Bonnie then runs into the office and jumps onto the ground. Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie walk in and look at us with confused eyes. "What did Bonnie tell you..." Freddy asks them. "He told us, And I quote. 'GUYS WE FOUND THE COOLEST THING EVER! COME WITH ME!' And then he just ran off over here." Toy Freddy says as he looks at Bonnie, HE just looks like he saw the coolest thing ever.

"Ok ok, Bonnie. Your terrible at explaining thing." I say to him. "Who cares! I want to watch this! TURN IT ON GODDAMNIT!" Bonnie says to us. I then press the play button. It start to play and we all start to watch it. Toy Bonnie joins Bonnie in the excitement and the rest of us just start to laugh. I guess we found something at everybody can enjoy. We then watch this for about almost 2 hours. When we get past the 2nd season, Both Bonnie's start to yell. "What the fuck happened!" "WHAT THE FUCK" They both start to yell. I then pause it and look at the case. I read the back cover and see that it says something about a movie and links the 2nd and 3rd seasons together.

"OH COME ON!" "YOU HAVE GOT TO BE KIDDING ME!" Both Bonnie's yell again. I then get up and walk over to the parts room. I search through the boxes and then I find it...'Transformers The Movie 20th Anniversary Special Edition' Thank fuck...I then run back to the office and hold up the case while I run it. Both Bonnie's look at me with happy eyes. I then put the disk in the DVR and press play. "THANK YOU GOLDY! YOUR OUR SAVIOUR!" Both Bonnie's yell at me as they start to watch the movie.

"Haha! No problem guys! I just knew it had to be in here somewhere." I say to them. I then hear someone walk in. It's Foxy and Vixey. "What are ye guys all yelling about?" Foxy asks us. "Oh umm...We found some disks and stuff to watch...And both Bonnie's have fallen in love with them..." I say to Foxy and Vixey as they both sit down and start to watch this. After a while I notice that Foxy has joined both Bonnie's in the hype on this movie. "Oh great...Not you too Foxy...Haha." Vixey says as she rolls her eyes at Foxy. "What lass? Its a good movie!" Foxy says to her as they start to cuddle.

I then hear someone slowly enter the party room area's. I get up and peek my head out of the office. I see Balloon Boy and the Puppet. "Hey guys wanna join us?" I ask them. "Sure! Yay!" Balloon Boy says to me as he runs into the office and sits down next to Bonnie and Foxy. Foxy then looks at Balloon Boy and then he puts him on his shoulder so he can see the TV easier. They all look so happy. The Puppet then sits right next to me. "Nice monocle and cane Goldy." He says to me. I then look at myself. Oh fuck I forgot about that... "Thanks, I had Mike add that to me." I say to him. "Ahh cool." He says back to me.

When then all watch the movie, After awhile Foxy and Vixey start to smell something. "Can ye guys smell that?" Foxy says to us. "It almost smells like...Pizza?" Vixey says as both Chica's enter the office with pizzas. Me, Foxy, Freddy, and The Puppet immediately get up and grab a slice of pizza, Foxy gets two, One for him and one for Vixey. She just smiles at him and starts to eat the pizza. The others are too busy watching the movie to care.

Chica then goes over to Bonnie with a slice of pizza, She sits down right next to him. She hands him the pizza and he looks at her with caring eyes, They then start to cuddle as well. Toy Chica does the same but to Toy Bonnie, He just gives her a hug and then starts to eat to pizza while watching the movie.

After about 3 more hours almost everyone is asleep. Foxy looks awake. So does Bonnie. The movie and season 4 is almost done. I then see Foxy pick up Vixey very carefully, He then looks at me and nods. He then walks out of the office with Vixey in his arms. Bonnie just looks at me and then falls asleep. After a while I decide to get up and walk around the restaurant.

I see the clock, It reads 1 PM. Ok so we have a while before Mike gets here. I then hear someone walking up behind me. I turn around to see the Puppet. "Hey." I say to him. "Hello...Goldy, I feel like a great evil is upon us..." he says to me. I then look at him. "Me too...Just thinking about it, I agree with you, There is something sinister lurking in this pizzeria..." I say to him as we both look out of the window. I then see a shadowy figure outside of the pizzeria, Its just staring at me.

I poke The Puppet's shoulder, I then look over at the figure, He sees it also I then hear something click behind me. I turn around and see nothing, I then go look back the the figure. It's not there anymore. "You saw that right?" I ask him. "Yeah...What the fuck was it..." He says to me. "Lets just keep this to ourselves for now..." I say to him. He then nods, I then walk back to the office and find that Balloon Boy is up watching the rest of the shows.

He looks at me and then waves. I wave back and I then sit on the night-guards chair and look through the camera's. I go to the parts room camera and see the same figure in there, Its eyes are emitting a glow, My mind then makes myself blackout. I wake up to see that everybody is gone...

I see a purple version of Freddy standing up in the middle of the hallway. _"FOLLOW ME..."_ It says to me. I try to resist, But my body just follows it. I then get taken to a room that I have never seen, But my mind says that its familiar...

I then look around for the purple Freddy, But its gone. I then see something in the corner...I start to slowly walk closer to it...It looks like Bonnie...But the same color as me...I then get right up next to it, Its on the floor, It looks dead, And torn up. I then move my hand to touch it...It then grabs my shoulders and screams in my face...

"AHHHHHHHH" I wake up and scream, That causes everybody in the office to immediately get up. "Goldy are you ok?" Chica says. "You look like you just saw a ghost!" Freddy says. "Mr. Goldy are you ok?" Balloon Boy says to me. I then start to breath heavily, I just sit there for a few minutes trying to comprehend what I saw. I then remember what I saw in the parts room. I then get up using my cane and run to the parts room. I open the door and...Nothing...Not even the creepy glow coming from its eyes...

I then hear someone entering the room. "Umm Goldy are ye ok?" I hear Foxy say. "Umm yeah...I just am having nightmares...Nothing to worry about Foxy..." I say to him, I'm lying to him...But I have to, Everyone is finally having a good time...And I can't ruin it by telling them about this...I have to talk to the puppet...

I then hear Foxy walk back to the others and tell them that everything is fine. I guess they asked him to talk to me, Because he is my closest friend out of all of them. I then hear Foxy walk back out of the party room area and go back to Kid's Cove. I then walk over to prize corner and talk to the puppet about what I saw...

 **? POV**

"Did you show the gold one?" "Yes master." 'Good...Now we will wait for the right time...HAHAHA." "Yes...All in good time my friends...Then we will kill all of them..."

 **Foxy POV**

I am sitting on Vixey's bed while she is right next to me, We are cuddling on the bed. I am just listening to Vixey purr while she sleeps, She is so cute when she purrs. I then put my muzzle down on her head. I then hear a scream, A couple seconds later I hear the door to Kid's Cove open, I look up to see Chica in the doorway. "Foxy we need your help, Aww you guys are so cute together." She whispers to me. I then smile at her and I then slowly and quietly get up, Making sure not to wake Vixey from her deep sleep.

I then walk over to Chica and we both leave Kid's Cove. "What's up Chica? Is something wrong?" I ask her. "It's uhh...Goldy...He is acting strange, We thought you would be able to talk to him. Most of the others either won't talk to him, Or they are asleep." Chica says to me. "Aye ok, I will talk to the lad." I tell her as I walk off to the party room areas. "Foxy, Goldy is in the parts room." Chica informs me. I then look into the parts room, I see Goldy looking around for something.

"Umm Goldy are ye ok?" I ask him. "Umm yeah...I just am having nightmares...Nothing to worry about Foxy..." Goldy says to me. Ok then? I will just go tell the others what he said. I then walk out of the parts room and go down to the office, I enter the office and I see that Chica, Bonnie, Freddy and Balloon Boy are awake. "Aye he is fine, He just is having nightmares." I say to them.

"Are you sure? He looked like he just saw a ghost..." Freddy says. I then get reminded of Ghost...Oh how I miss those guys...I tear then forms in my eye. I then wipe it away. "Are you ok Foxy?" Chica asks me. "Aye I'm fine lass, I just need to rest, And guys, Goldy is fine...Don't worry about him. I then walk out of the office and go to Kid's Cove.

I open the door quietly and see that Vixey is not in her bed, The lights are off, I then look around and see something in the corner of my eye. It looks like a tail, I then walk slowly over to it. But before I can grab it, Something falls on me. I look up to see Vixey on top of me. "Aye lass you scared the fuck out of me!" I say to her. "Haha! Good, If I didn't scare you then my job would be pointless Foxy." She says to me. "Your job? Scaring me is your job lass? Damn then your good at it lass!" I say to her. She just grins at me. We then sit on her bed and fall asleep in each others embrace...

I wake up and see that I'm not in Kid's Cove anymore, I'm in the office. I then see that everything looks almost...Dead...Like something just sucked the life out of the entire restaurant, I then walk out of the office. I see a purple version of Freddy. _"FOLLOW ME..."_ It says to me. I try to resist, But its no use, My body just follow it. It leads me to Kid's Cove, I enter and look around.

I then realize that the purple Freddy is gone. I then hear a weird sound, It sounds like a radio. I then see something on the ceiling. It looks broken and...It looks like Vixey... I then walk closer to it and try to grab her. But before I could she lunges for me and bites my head. I wake up and scream. "AHHHHHHHHH!" I yell, Waking up Vixey who is right next to me.

"Foxy! Whats wrong?" Vixey says to me as as she gets up and looks at me in confusion. "I—I had a nightmare and saw...Saw something that looked a lot like you lass..." I say to her as I hug her and start to cry. "Foxy...Your ok! I'm fine! I'm right here..." Vixey says to me. I then calm down a little bit. "I—I saw a purple version of Freddy...And he told me to follow him...I did, But I had no choice. It made me...I entered Kid's Cove and saw...A broken version of you...And you lunged for me and attacked my head...Then I woke up..." I say to her while I hug her tighter.

"I can't afford to lose you! I have already lost enough..." I say to her. I then see Shadow standing behind her. "Watch out lass!" I say as I push her out of the way and attack Shadow, But I just walk right through him...What the fuck? He was...Just an illusion...

"Foxy! What the fuck?" Vixey says as she gets up. "I'm...Sorry lass...I saw Shadow behind you...I think my mind is playing tricks on me..." I say to her. "Ok Foxy you need to rest...I think that dream is getting to your head..." Vixey says as she sits me down in the bed and she then joins me in the bed and we then both fall asleep...

 **? POV**

"What did the red fox just see?" "I think he saw the wolf named Shadow..." "Then he still might have something in him that connects them to him..." "What are we doing to do about this master?" "Nothing...We need to keep searching for the artifact...After we find it we can start the fun...Hahaha..."

 **(A/N) Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! So now I know that I can pull a chapter straight out of my ass...I guess that's good to know right? So umm about the lemon thing...PLEASE REVIEW OR PM ME TO VOTE! Or less I will pick! Yay. Also you can always PM me! I don't mind! Also I watched the E3 conference for Fallout 4. I was not disappointed, I was screaming in joy the entire time. So after this I am playing either half-life or dishonored...Just wanted you guys to know that for no reason...Well seeya guys...BYEEEEEE**

 **-whitewolf1707 OUT**


	18. Chapter 18 R&R and Strangers Calling

Chapter #18

 **(A/N) Hey guys welcome back, At this rate nobody will vote on the lemon...So I guess that means I get to decide...You have until chapter 19 is uploaded to vote...So please choose wisely...Hehe...Also this story has almost 4.6K views...DAMN. Ok enough of that shit, Lets get to the story because I know you don't want to read this stupid shit.**

 **Mike Schmidt POV**

I am sitting on my couch watching TV when I hear the phone ring. I then walk over to the phone and pick it up. I wait on the phone a couple seconds, Nobody talks. "Umm...Hello?" I say. "Hello...Mike..." Someone says. "Who...Who are you? And..How do you know my name?" I say. "I know many things Mike...You work at Freddy Fazbear's Pizzeria...Well Mike I gotta go, Have fun in that hellhole..." The stranger says. I then hear the him hang up. "Wait! What the fuck do you want! How do you know where I work you fucking creep!" I yell into the phone. Goddamnit...

I then put the phone down and look around the room, I go over to my door and lock it. Same thing with the windows, Just in case. I then sit back down and start to watch TV, About 25 minutes later the phone rings again. Oh fuck...Not again...

I walk over to the phone and pick it up. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT NOW!" I yell. "Ummm...Mike? Are you ok?" I hear Mr. Booker say. "Oh my god! I am so sorry Mr. Booker! I thought you were someone else! Please don't fire me!" I say to him. "Its ok son, I'm not going to fire you, You are my best employee. I just wanted to call and tell you that you will be getting an another guard to help you. I have no details on who it is, But they will be at the restaurant on friday. Today is wednesday." Mr. Booker says to me.

"Oh ok sir. I will make sure to welcome them and show them how to be a good employee sir." I say. "Excellent! Well I got to go Mike, Remember your shift is in 5 hours." Mr. Booker says to me. "Ok sir, Seeya." I say. I then hear the phone hang up. I then put the phone down and walk back over to my TV, I then start to think about the animatronics. They are probably bored as fuck right now...Hmmm, What can I bring with me to cheer them up...

 **Goldy POV**

I am talking to the Puppet about what I saw. "And you saw a purple Freddy? And then what?" The Puppet asks me. "I think I saw a gold version of Bonnie...I don't remember anything after that..." I say. "Oh no...Ummm...I need to go think about something...Just stay there for a minute..." He says to me. I sit there for about 5 minutes before I hear the others laughing and having fun in the office. The Puppet finally comes back out of his box.

"Here...Just take a look at this..." He says as he hands me a photo. I look at at, It has me and the gold Bonnie standing on a stage...Wait what? Where the fuck was this taken? It looks 15 years old... "Puppet why are you showing me this?" I say to him. "Because you don't remember what happened all those years ago...But I do..." He says to me. "But I have to go sleep now...Just do whatever you want with that photo..." He says to me. I then hand it back to him. "Here keep it...I don't have any use for this photo...What happened in the past was in the past..." I say to him as I walk away and go over to the others, Not waiting for his response.

I then walk in to the office and see that everybody in the room, Which was everybody but Foxy, Vixey, and the Puppet, Were all laughing and making jokes. "Hey guys." I say. "Hey Goldy!" everyone says. I then sit down right next to Freddy. We then sit there for a while just talking about stuff. About an hour later we all hear a scream. I look at Bonnie and Freddy, They both nod at me and we get up and run out of the office. We then look around the party rooms and the main stage. Bonnie goes to the kitchen and Freddy goes to the bathrooms.

I then realize that it might have been from Kid's Cove. Its been a couple of minutes since we heard the scream. I then walk over to Kid's Cove and open the door slowly and quietly. I see Foxy and Vixey sleeping on the bed together. They looks so cute together, I then see Freddy walk up to me and look in the room also. He just smiles and then walks off to go Bonnie, I then walk in Kid's Cove. "Hey guys...Are you two ok?" I whisper. I then see Vixey move her head towards me.

"Goldy? Is that you?" She asks me. "Yeah...Are you and Foxy ok?" I ask her. "Yeah, We are...But when Foxy wakes up I want you to talk to him, He had a nightmare..." She whispers to me. I then nod and leave the room, Slowly closing the door behind me. I then see Freddy and Bonnie walk up to me. "Hey are they alright?" Bonnie says to me while his mouth in stuffed with pizza. "Yeah their fine...But Vixey wants me to talk to Foxy when he wakes up." I say to them while grabing a slice off of Bonnie's plate.

"Hey! That's mine!" Bonnie says to me. "What's yours?" I hear someone say. We then all look over to the hallway that leads to the office and see Chica in the doorway. "That's mine! Bonnie you pizza stealer!" Chica says while she runs at Bonnie, Bonnie just gets wide eyes and then runs off towards the kitchen, While he runs he drops his plate on the table.

Me and Freddy just start laughing and then we pick up the remaining pizza and walk off to the office. "Haha! Bonnie is going to get what he deserves for taking this pizza!" Freddy says to me. "Do you mean an angry chicken that loves him but is chasing him? Haha, Because I think he's ok with that." I say to him. He laughs at the comment.

We then walk into the office and see that the others are looking at us in horror of what the scream was. "Hey everybody's fine, Foxy just was having a nightmare..." I say to them. "Well are except Bonnie...HAHAHA!" Freddy says while laughing. "What happened to Bonnie?" Toy Bonnie says. "He well...Took this pizza without asking Chica...And now she is chasing him...Haha." I say to them. They then start to laugh at that. Me and Freddy then sit down and eat the pizza that Bonnie stole.

After a while of sitting there I get the idea to turn on the TV and try to watch shows that are on. I turn onto a movie, It looks like a action movie, Jurassic park it says. "What the fuck is this?" Toy Freddy says. "It looks like a movie dipshit, It had better be a good one..." Freddy says. We then all start to watch the movie, Bonnie and Chica then come in with pizza. We all start eating. "Hey should we get Foxy and Vixey? They won't want to miss this." Bonnie says. "Sure but do it quick!" I say to him.

He then gets up and runs to Kid's Cove. I pause the movie because we have that technology I guess. A couple minutes later Bonnie runs in with Foxy and Vixey behind him. "Hey Foxy, Hey Vixey." Everybody but Bonnie says, I assume he had already said hi to them. I then see Foxy sit close to me, Vixey of course sits right next to him. I then start the movie. At the parts where the dinosaurs kill people the Toy animatronics all look away, Vixey burys her head in Foxy's chest in fear, Foxy just looks at her and smiles.

After the movie I look at the clock, It reads 11:20 PM. Mike will be here in 40 minutes. "Hey guys Mike will be here in 40 minutes, Lets clean up the pizza and then get ready to say hi to Mike." I say to everybody. "Wait Goldy, I have an idea...Lets scare Mike!" Toy Bonnie says to me. "Ok what do you have in mind?" I ask him. "Well...We could all hide in the party rooms to Mike's office, And when he walks by us we can scare the fuck out of him!" Toy Bonnie says to me. "Sure I guess that will work, Lets do it." I say to him. He then walks off to help the others clean up the mess.

After cleaning the room I tell everybody Toy Bonnie's plan, They all agree and hide in the party rooms, I stand in the main area that leads to the outside and wait for Mike's car to drive up. After about 5 minutes I see his car, I wait until he leaves his car before I teleport into the party room, Scaring Bonnie. "AHH-" Bonnie says as Foxy puts his hand over Bonnie's mouth. "Shhh ye bunny." Foxy whispers to him. We then wait for Mike to walk past us. "Umm guys? Are you here?" Mike says. We then all run out of the four party rooms and surround Mike.

"AHHHHHHH! WHAT THE FUCK GUYS!" Mike yells at us as he falls to the floor screaming in fear. We are start to laugh as Foxy and Freddy help Mike up. "HAHAHA you should have seen your face lad! That was priceless!" Foxy says to Mike. "Who the fuck had this idea?" Mike says to us. Everybody just stares at Toy Bonnie. "Ummmm...Hey Mike..." Toy Bonnie says as he backs away from Mike. Mike just starts laughing. "Haha! That was a good idea! Oh by the way, On Friday I am getting an assistant, We could scare them!" Mike says to us.

"Sounds like a good idea! Or we could do the whole try to kill you thing we did with you Mike...But not actually kill you two..." Vixey says. "Hey thats a good idea! And you guys could all start at your right locations and then I explain to the new guy that nothing will go wrong and then I could hide somewhere." Mike says. "Ok we will make a better plan later, But Mike...Whats in the bags?" I ask him. "Oh these? Something to make you guys less bored!" Mike says as he pulls out a black box that says 'XBOX' On it.

"What the fuck is that?" Freddy asks him. "Its a video game console silly!" Mike says to him. He then places it close to the TV and starts to hook up some wires with it. He then grabs out these things that he calls 'Controllers' And hands them to Toy Bonnie, Toy Freddy, and Bonnie. "Ok so I will try to explain what this can do...Video games are like...Oh fuck I have no idea how to explain them...They are just really fun...And Foxy, I would give you a controller...But it requires two hands...Sorry..." Mike says to us. I see Foxy look down in sadness.

Mike then shows us his favorite game...HALO 2...And explains the controls and how to play, he then hands his controller to Freddy, They then get hooked on that game, Foxy really wants to play, But he has a hook for a hand. Vixey looks really sad that Foxy can't play, Because even if Foxy acts like a guy with no emotions or anything like that he can be the most emotional of the group. I then see Mike staring at Foxy in sadness also, I then see him get an idea. He then runs out of the office and goes to the parts room. I follow him.

I enter the parts room and see Mike looking around for something. "Watcha up to Mike?" I ask him. "Oh fuck! You scared the shit out of me! You guys have gotta stop doing that!" "Haha sorry Mike! I was just wondering what you were doing." I say to him. "Well I noticed that Foxy is sad that he can't play...So I got the idea to make him a hand...Like where he can switch from hand to hook whenever!" Mike says to me. "That sounds really cool, And really nice. I will go tell Foxy-" I say as Mike interrupts me. "No! I want this to be a surprise! But I want you to tell Foxy to come over here when I am done." Mike says to me. "Ok, I will go do that when you tell me too." I say, I then walk out to see who's winning on Halo 2.

I walk in and see that Bonnie is angry, Toy Bonnie is just laughing his ass off. I look at the score, Toy Bonnie is beating Bonnie by 3 kills, Freddy and Toy Freddy are just trying to figure out how to play, Freddy then puts the controller down. "This is impossible!" He yells, Toy Bonnie just laughs at him. "Not really!" He says. I then pick up the controller and start to play, I have a Battlerifle and dual SMG's I then see Bonnie walk past me. I open fire and kill him. "GODDAMNIT!" Bonnie yells. I then see Mike walk in and look at me.

"Be right back guys, DON'T FUCKING KILL ME!" I say to them. I then walk up to Mike and follow him into one of the party rooms. "So is it ready?" I ask him. "Yes it is! Get Foxy for me!" Mike says to me. I then nod and walk over to Foxy, He looks really sad... "Hey Foxy...I want to show you something, Can you follow me?" I say to him. He then looks up at me and then looks over at Vixey, She then smiles at him and he then gets up, I then walk over to the parts room, Foxy right behind me...

 **Foxy POV**

"GODDAMNIT!" Bonnie yells. I then see Mike walk in and look at Goldy. "Be right back guys, DON'T FUCKING KILL ME!" Goldy says to us. He then gets up and follows Mike out of the office. What the fuck could they be doing? I then look back at the TV, Both Bonnie's are neck and neck in the game. Toy Freddy looks confused as fuck...I wish I could play...I then get really sad, I see Vixey look at me, She looks at me with her cute face.

"Hey Foxy...I want to show you something, Can you follow me?" Goldy says to me, I then looks up at him, and then over at Vixey, Who just smiles at me. I then get up and follow him, He takes me to the parts room. I walk in and see Mike looking at me with a excited face. "What? What do ye want lads?" I ask them. "Hey umm Foxy...I know your sad that you can't play the video games...So I uhh...Made this for you dude." Mike says to me as he picks up a robot hand that looks like left hand, But its for my right hand. My eyes go wide and I then pick up Mike and give him a long hug, Almost choking him. "Fox—Foxy! Your choking me!" Mike says, I then put im down. "Sorry lad! I guess I was just excited!" I say to him.

"Haha its ok Foxy! Here just let me add this to you." Mike says. He then takes off my hook, Which didn't hurt me. He then does something with the hook and hand, He then puts in back on me and tightens it up. "There you go Foxy! Just think about the hand now!" Mike says to me. I then think 'Hand' Or something like hat. Then my hook transforms into the hand. "Holy shit! That's fucking awesome Mike! Thank ye so much!" I say, I then hug him again.

Goldy then smiles at us, He then walks out of the parts room and joins the others in the office. Mike and me follow him out. I then walk up to Vixey. "Hey lass stand up and give me a high five." I say to her as a grin. Vixey gets up and gives me the most confused look. She then puts up her left hand and aims her hand at my left hand. "No no no, This hand lass." I say to her as I put my right hand up, Right now it's still in hook form.

I then transform my hook into a hand and high five Vixey. She then looks at me with the most confused and happiest face I have ever seen. "Foxy! You have a hand now!" Vixey says to me as she kisses me. Everybody looks in our direction when she says this. Goldy is just laughing. "GET A ROOM YOU TWO!" Toy Bonnie yells at us. "Aye we already have one you rabbit!" I say to him. "Rabbit? I will make you pay for that! 1V1 mate! Headlong! Only Battlerifles!" He says to me. I still have no idea how to play. I then sit down and pick up the controller. I look at it confused. "Scared fox? Scared that I will kick your ass!" Toy Bonnie says to me.

"No ya landlubber! I just have never played ya silly rabbit!" I say to him. "BUNNY! I AM A BUNNY!" Toy Bonnie yells at me. "Aye same thing calm down." I say to him. We then spawn in the game, I then walk around trying to look for Toy Bonnie, He finds me and kills me easily, I then respawn and see a Banshee, Mike told us all the names of everything, So yes, I know what its called. I hop in it and start to fly around the map, I see a sniper down on a bridge, I see Toy Bonnie running up to get it. I grin.

I then hop out of the Banshee and fall down, Right behind Toy Bonnie. I then melee him in the back, Causing him to die. "DAMNIT! YOU CHEATER!" Toy Bonnie yells. "Aye its not cheating if its in the game." I say to him. Mike just starts laughing. I then grab the sniper, Replacing it with my Magnum, I then get back in the Banshee and start to fly away, I look over at Mike and he just points up. I then look up while in the Banshee.

I see a building, I land on it and then get out of the Banshee, I then switch back to my sniper and look around for Bonnie, I look for about 2 minutes before I see him right next to some Fusion coils. I shoot the coils, Causing them to explode, It makes Toy Bonnie's shields to deplete. I then pop him right in the head with the sniper. "OH SHIT SON! FOXY JUST PWNED YOU!" Mike yells as he starts to chant my name. "Foxy! Foxy! Foxy! Foxy! Foxy!" Mike says. Vixey and a couple others join in as well.

"OH NO FAIR! YOUR UP THERE? YOU FUCKING CHEATER!" Toy Bonnie yells. I guess he sees me then. Haha! "Aye still, If its in the game, Its not entirely cheating." I say to him. We then sit there for about 3 minutes just ducking and firing. I finally headshot him. The scoreboard says. Foxy:4 Toy Bonnie:2. After a while of course. I then run out of sniper ammo.

I look around and see that the Banshee despawned. Well shit. I look around for a second. I look down, I see more sniper ammo. I then see Toy Bonnie driving around in a Warthog. I jump down and grab the ammo. I reload and then look at Toy Bonnie, He stops the Warthog and then gets in the turret seat. He then starts to fire at me. I then zoom in and pop him right in the head.

"Damnit!" Toy Bonnie says. We then sit there for another 7 minutes before I get the last kill. At this point I have died twice since I jumped down from the building. I have no ammo for my Battlerifle, I only have a Magnum. I then see Toy Bonnie, He also sees me. He is right beside a Fusion coil. I fire at it first, Making it explode. Making his shields go down yet again. I then pop him in the head. "GAME OVER, RED TEAM IS VICTORIOUS!" I hear the game announcer say. "Woohoo! Go Foxy!" I hear Vixey say. "Foxy is a fucking natural at this game!"Mike says. "Aye I guess I am, Good game Toy Bonnie, Or should I say Toy Rabbit...Hehe." I say to him.

He just throws the controller in the air in defeat, Mike catches the controller and looks at Toy Bonnie. "Don't you dare break these! They cost a lot of money!" Mike says to him. "Sorry Mike...I guess I'm just angry that I lost..." Toy Bonnie says. "Its ok! Its just a game dude! Also I'm sure you can beat Foxy next time!" Mike says. "Yo—You really think so?" Toy Bonnie says. "Aye I'm sure you can lad!" I say to him as I punch his shoulder lightly. I then walk out of the room with Vixey right behind me.

"That was so cool Foxy! You will have to show me how to play sometime..." She says to me as we walk into Kid's Cove. "Aye I will lass, I have no idea how I even beat Toy Bonnie, I have never played that game before...Weird..." I say to Vixey as we sit down on her bed together. I look at the clock, It reads 4:30 AM. "So did you talk to Goldy about the dream?" Vixey says to me. "Oh fuck! Thank ye lass! I will be right back!" I say to her as I get up, I then kiss her on her forehead and walk out of Kid's Cove to go find Goldy.

I look around the pizzeria and find Goldy in the parts room. "Hey Goldy...Can I speak to you about something?" I ask him. "Oh hey Foxy! Sure! Whats up dude?" Goldy says to me. "Well I had a dream...And I thought...Well Vixey thought I should talk to you about it." I say to him. "Ok so what was it about?" Goldy asks me. "Well I woke up in the office and then I saw a purple version of Freddy...It made me follow it and it then lead me to Kid's Cove...Where...I...Found a broken version of Vixey...She looked so...Mangled...Then I walked up to her and she attacked me..." I say. I noticed that when I said purple Freddy, Goldy's ears perked up.

"Oh my god...So it happened to you as well..." Goldy says to me. "What? As well?" I say. "Yes...I had an almost identical dream, But it made me go to a room that I have never been to in the restaurant, And a golden version of Bonnie was there, It attacked me as well...That's why a screamed earlier today..." Goldy says to me. "Weird...I guess we will have to keep an eye on the others for any dreams they see." I say. "Good idea Foxy, And lets keep this to ourselves, But the Puppet will have to know as well." Goldy says to me. "Aye, I already told Vixey about my dream, So I will tell her about yours as well." I say.

"Ok Foxy, Well seeya." Goldy says as he sits down and falls asleep. "Seeya." I say as I walk out and go to Kid's Cove. I enter Kid's Cove quietly and close the down quietly. I sneak up to Vixey and grab her chest and mouth, So she won't scream loudly. "Hey Vixey!" I say to her. I then move my hand from her mouth, Right as she is about to talk I kiss her and stop her from saying anything. I then get in the bed. "Hey Foxy...What did Goldy say?" Vixey asks me. "He said he had a dream really close to mine, But he saw a gold version of Bonnie in an unknown room. It attacked him and then he woke up. But I am tired lass, Lets go to sleep my beauty." I say to her. "Haha ok my handsome fox." Vixey says as she starts to purr. We then fall asleep...

 **(A/N) Hey guys! I know its really late opps! But I just wanted to say that the whole Jurassic park and halo thing is because my favorite halo is halo 2, And I really want to see the new Jurassic world! So yeah...That is all...Also I am now an admin on a Fnaf Facebook page...Just look up "The cool game called Fnaf" On facebook, Don't put these " But I am The Mangle on it, So yeah, Just thought you guys would enjoy that XD Seeya guys!**

 **-whitewolf1707 OUT**


	19. Chapter 19 The New Guy and Call 911

Chapter #19

 ***READ BOTTOM FOR UPDATE** *

 **(A/N) Hey guys welcome back! So I am happy to annouce that the next lemon will be another FoxyXVixey lemon! But it will have a little...Lets just say, 'Twist' In it...Hehe...So also...I might be uploading this story less and less over summer...I have things to do and I can't always write...So yeah, Lets get into the story!**

 **Mike POV (Time Skip To Friday Night)**

I look at the clock, It reads 11:20 PM. Shit! I have to get to the pizzeria earlier to talk with my new assistant! I then grab my uniform and my keys and run out of my house, Locking the door and then running to my car. I get in my car and then drive to the pizzeria, 15 minutes later I arrive at the pizzeria. I see that nobody is there yet, Good I can get the animatronics to scare the fuck out of the new guy!

I then walk in the pizzeria and look around. I see The Toys on stage talking, "Hey Mike!" Toy Bonnie says. "Hey guys! You better get in your spots! The new guy is going to be here any minute now." I say to them. "Oh shit! I forgot about that! Foxy get out of Kid's Cove! You need to be in the parts room!" Toy Freddy says, While yelling into Kid's Cove.

"AYE! I be there in a second ya bear!" I hear Foxy yell back, I then see Foxy walk out of the Cove, Vixey behind him. Vixey kisses him on the head and then she walks back into her Cove. "Hey Mike." Foxy says. "Hey Foxy, You remember what to do right?" I say to him. "Aye...Run at the new guy, Unless he uses the flashlight on me." Foxy says to me. "Ok then go to the parts room, And get the other older models in there as well." I say to him. "Aye" Foxy says.

I then see Foxy walk into the party room areas, I see the three Toys on stage, I see Vixey in her Cove. Goldy is no where to be seen. "Goldy? Are you here?" I say. "Yes! And the Puppet and Balloon Boy as well!" I hear Goldy say, I then turn around to see Goldy, The Puppet and Balloon Boy standing right next to him. "You guys know what to do right?" I ask them. "Yes, I will stay put unless the music box goes down." The Puppet says. "I will just annoy him!" Balloon Boy says as the Puppet pats him on the head. "And I will just be unpredictable...Hehe..." Goldy says as he grins.

"Ok good, Now go get into your spots, I will talk to the new guy when he gets here." I say. I see The Puppet go to his box, BB to his little spot, And Goldy just teleports away. I then sit at a table for about 20 minutes. "Oh fuck when is he going to get here...I'm soooo bored!" I say. I then hear a car pull up to the restaurant, I put my hat on and then get up, I brush my uniform off and then open the door. "Hello! My name is Mike Schmidt! Yours is...?" I say to him.

He looks at me confused, He has him uniform in his hand. "Umm...Hey...My name is Jeremy Fitzgerald...Nice to meet you Mr. Schmidt...Hey is there someplace that I can change into my Uniform? " He says to me. "Well hello Jeremy! And yeah the bathroom is just over there!" I say to him as I point towards the bathrooms. "Thanks." Jeremy says to me as he walks over to the bathroom. "And Jeremy, When your done come meet me at the office!" I say to him. "Ok, Got it!" Jeremy says to me.

Hmm...This Jeremy kid is alright, He is just a little too shy...Lets see how he copes with the animatronics...Haha. I then sit down in the office chair, I see that there is now two chairs. I guess they bought another one for him. Jeremy then walks in wearing his Uniform. "Nice fit." I say to him. "Thanks, Our boss decided to mail this too me because it would be easier, Also he said he is busy for today." Jeremy says to me.

"Ah cool, So how old are you Jeremy? And why do you want to work here?" I ask him. 'Umm...19 sir...And uhh...I need the money..." He says to me. "Haha! You don't have to call me sir! I am not your boss, Your just my assistant dude." I say to him. "Oh...Ok...Sorry..." He says to me. "No problem! Haha, When I first started to work here was because I needed money as well, But now I just do it for the animatronics...They are super cool." I say.

"The animatronics are cool, But don't they move around?" Jeremy asks me. "Well yeah, They have to, Or else they freeze up, Especially the older models. They also have rumored that if the animatronics catch you, They will stuff you into a suit full of wires and stuff...Which would probably kill you...But I don't believe them. Hey dude...You look scared? Are you ok?" I ask Jeremy, he looks so scared...Good...I then start to laugh. "Umm...NO! I just...Don't...Ok yes! I'm scared! But will they move around and try to kill me or something?" Jeremy asks me. "Well I mean they do move...But they shouldn't try to kill you...Well I don't think so...They don't move a lot for me but your a new guy...Lets just hope they don't move..." I say to Jeremy.

Jeremy then starts to watch the cameras, I just start to doze off. "AHHHH!" Jeremy yells. "What happened?" I ask him. "THE—THE RABBIT MOVED!" Jeremy yells. "I'M A GODDAMN BUNNY YOU DIPSHIT!" I faintly hear Toy Bonnie say. "Who said that?" Jeremy asks me. "Umm..What are you talking about? Who said what?" I say to him, Lying about hearing Toy Bonnie. "I thought I just heard someone say I'm a goddamn bunny...Weird..." Jeremy says. "Dude is this job messing with your head? Haha." I say to him. "Haha maybe." Jeremy says.

I then see him turn to the prize corner camera. "Oh yeah I forgot to tell you...Make sure to wind up the music box...The animatronic in there needs the music or else it will start to move around." I say. Jeremy just looks at me with a face that says 'Why did I pick this job...' I just start laughing. "Hey don't worry about them! Oh by the way, I need to take a little rest...I will be right here..." I say to him. He just nods and goes back to watching the camera's, I then go to 'Sleep' for a while...

 **Jeremy Fitzgerald POV**

"Hey don't worry about them! Oh by the way, I need to take a little rest...I will be right here..." Mike says to me. I just nod at him, I then see him put his head down on the table. I then check the place called Kid's Cove. THE WHITE FOX MOVED! AHHH! I then start to look through the camera's frantically, I find the white fox by the bathrooms. Oh thank god! I then go and check on the main stage, The rabbit—I mean bunny is there, So is the chicken, But the bear is gone...

I then see the bear in the hallway, Oh fuck! I then see a flashlight, Hmmm...Lets just see if this works...I then use the flashlight on the bear, After a couple seconds I see it leave, Phew! Thank god that worked! I then hear something that sounds like a vent, Like something is crawling through it...I then check the two vents using my flashlight...Nothing?

I then check the camera once more, I look in the bathroom hallway and see ANOTHER bear, It looks a bit damaged, I then remember to wind up the music box, Just in time as well. I then look back at the bathroom hallway and see that the other bear is gone. I look up towards the hallway and see it there, I shine my flashlight at it making it leave. I then hear a metal sound coming closer to me. I am about to shine my light up at the hallway but then something white grabs the flashlight out of my hand and then growls at me.

"AHHHHH!" I yell as the white fox pins me to the floor, What is it waiting for? I then see a crimson fox behind the white fox, I look over at Mike, Who looks passed out. Fuck. The white fox then getss off of me, But before I can do anything the crimson fox grabs me and starts to walk towards a room labeled 'Parts and services' I then start to freak out. They are going to stuff me into a suit and kill me! "PLEASE DON'T KILL ME! PLEASE!" I yell at them, Trying to break free. "Aye do ya hear him lassie! He's screaming for his life! Do ye think we should make him suffer even more?" I hear the crimson fox say.

"Haha! Sure why not...Its going to be sooo much more fun..." I hear the white fox say. The crimson fox then drops me on the ground, I then see the white fox start to make out with the crimson fox, What the fuck? These guys can talk? They have feelings too? What the fuck? I then get tied up by a bear and a bunny. They then all start to stare at me with creepy eyes, But the most creepist was the golden bears eyes...

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!1 MIKE HELP ME!" I scream. "Hey guys, Back off of Jeremy, He's a new friend of mine." I hear someone say, I then turn to see Mike in the doorway laughing his ass off. The other animatronics then all start to laugh. They then untie me, I just sit there is confusion. "What the fuck? Mike! Did you know about this!" I ask him. "HAHA of course! I just wanted to prank you buddy! And well the animatronics were more then happy to scare someone new! HAHAHA." Mike says to me.

"Well you guys all scared the fuck out of me! Congrats!" I say as I start to laugh. "And one thing, Sorry for asking this but, You guys all have feelings and stuff like that?" I ask them. They just all look at each other and shrug. "Yeah, Did you expect anything different?" I hear the older bear say. "Well umm yeah, But hey thats cool that you all can do that! I mean like I'm really into robotics, And this just amazes me." I say. "Wait so you don't think its weird that we all have feelings and can talk and...Umm well, KISS...Damnit Foxy and Vixey!" I hear the old bear say again.

I then look over at the two foxes, The white fox just grins at us and then starts to kiss the crimson one again. The rest of the animatronics just facepalm. "You will have to get used to that Jeremy, They are just in love with each other...As you can see..." The old bear says to me. "Ha its ok, Its actually kinda cute..." I say. The blue bunny then puts his hands up. "DOES EVERYBODY JSUT LOVE THE TWO FOXES OR SOMETHING? LIKE HOLY FUCK." He yells. "Toy Bonnie calm the fuck down." The purple bunny say.

After a while of talking I found out everybody's name, These animatronics aren't half bad! Also Mike showed me that they play video games as well, Which I found cool as fuck, Me, Foxy, Toy Bonnie, And Mike played team slayer on halo 2, Me and Toy Bonnie VS Mike and Foxy. Mike and Foxy won, Causing Toy Bonnie to flip out. "TOY BONNIE CALM THE FUCK DOWN!" I hear Bonnie say. We then all start to laugh.

I look at the clock, It reads 2:10 AM, This is going to be a long, Fun night! Woohoo! We play halo for about an hour longer before stopping, Everyone looks bored right now. "Hey guys why don't we play truth or dare?" I ask them Haha It had to happen one day to these guys, And I just wanted to see the funny things that might happen. I see Mike facepalm and the animatronics just all stare at me. "Whats that Jeremy?" Toy Chica asks me. "Yeah! What is it!" Bonnie says. "Its where you ask something truth or dare, They then decide which one they do, Then the person who asked them then gives them a dare or asks them a truth." I say.

"Oh! I get it! Lets do it!" Toy Bonnie says as he runs into the main stage area. "OVER HERE GUYS! ITS A PERFECT AREA!" He yells to us. We then all walk into the main stage area and sit down on the floor, I find a bottle and then place it in the middle. "Whats the bottle for lad?" Foxy asks me. "So its random and fair my fox friend." I say to him. I then spin the bottle, It lands on Bonnie. "Truth or dare Bonnie?" I ask him. "Hmmm...Truth...I guess..." Bonnie says. "Who here is your favorite? Like you would trust them the most." I ask him. "Hmm...Freddy, He has always been by my side whenever I needed help." Bonnie says. "Thanks Bonnie!" Freddy says. "No problem" Bonnie says as he spins the bottle.

The bottle lands on Toy Chica. "Truth or dare To Chica?" Bonnie asks. "Dare!" Toy Chica says. "I dare you to go into the boys bathroom! HAHA!" Bonnie says. "ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME...Well fuck..." Toy Chica says, She then gets up and walks into the boys bathroom. "HOLY FUCK ITS DIRTY AS SHIT IN HERE!" She yells. The guys just all start to laugh, Including me and Mike. She then walks back to us and sits down. "Fuck you Bonnie..." She says as she spins the Bottle, The bottle lands on Goldy.

"Truth or dare Goldy?" Toy Chica asks. "Truth." Goldy says. "Why did you want Mike to make you a monocle and cane?" Toy Chica asks. "Because and I quote, 'To be classy as fuck.' Like no joke I actually wrote that on the piece of paper when Mike handed it out." Goldy says as Mike just dies on laughter. Everyone just stares at Mike and they all start to laugh, Me included. I see Mike go into the office, He then walks back carrying a piece of paper.

"Oh my god! Do you still have it Mike?" Goldy says as Mike hands the paper to Goldy. "HAHAHA! Guys look!" Goldy says as he passes it to Freddy, Who grabs it and then dies of laughter. "Holy fuck, He actually wrote that! HAHA!" Freddy says. The piece of paper gets passed to everybody, By the end everybody is laughing their asses off.

We then all wind down the laughing, And Goldy then spins the bottle, It lands on Vixey. "Truth or dare Vixey?" Goldy asks. "Dare of course!" Vixey says. "Ok...I dare you to...Hmm...Go into the closest with Foxy for 10 minutes...That should be pretty easy Haha." Goldy says. Vixey just looks over at Foxy with a intense stare. "Come on fox boy! Lets go!" Vixey says as she grabs Foxy's hand and they run into the closest. After 10 minutes they are still in there. "Guys what should we do...We all know that they arn't coming out anytime soon..." Bonnie says. "Just skip them I guess, I'm sure they won't mind." Goldy says.

Goldy just spins the bottle again and asks someone else to ask the question, The bottle lands on Toy Freddy. "Truth or dare Toy Freddy?" Freddy asks. "Truth I guess..." Toy Freddy says. "Ok so...Ok this is getting really fucking boring...Do we have to do this? Like holy fuck..." Freddy says while he gets up and walks away. "I agree, This game got boring. Seeya guys." Toy Freddy says while he gets up and walks away also.

"So...I guess that game came to an end...Haha..." Bonnie says while laughing. "I guess it did...Hey somebody go check on Foxy and Vixey." Goldy says. "Not it!" Everyone but Toy Bonnie says. "You have got to fucking kidding me right? They will bite my head off if I open that door..." Toy Bonnie says. "Well somebody has got to do it...And its not going to be me!" Goldy says as he teleports away. "FUCK!" Toy Bonnie yells, He then gets up and goes to the closet, He takes a deep breath and then opens it. "OH GOD!" Toy Bonnie yells as he closes the closest and runs to the stage. "What were they doing?" I ask him. "Kissing and stuff...Their tongues and all..." He says to me. "Oh well they have a right to do that." I say to him.

I then see Foxy come out of the closest. "AYE! TOY BONNIE! What do ya think you were doing lad!" Foxy yells. "I had to Foxy! I'm sorry! They all made me do it!" Toy Bonnie yells back. "Its ok lad, But you could have just said something instead of opening the door!" Foxy yells as he goes back into the closest. I then walk over to Mike who has fallen asleep. I then poke him, He looks up at me. "Hey Jeremy what's up?" Mike says. "Oh nothing, But these animatronics are super cool...I know I will love working here." I say to him. "Haha I knew you would, And sorry about scaring the fuck you of you earlier, Haha." Mike says to me. "Its ok, Hey do you just sleep when your here?" I ask Mike. "Not usually, But I did not sleep well at all when I tried to sleep, So this is my time to sleep, Also your here so I thought you would be ok for tonight." Mike says.

"Oh ok, Thats fine." I say as Mike falls back to sleep on the ground next to Bonnie and Chica, Who are both sleeping also. I then look out the window and see a figure in it, I look away for a second, Not noticing it. I then take a double take and look back, The figure is not there anymore...What the fuck?...

 **Time Skip to 6 AM**

I sit in the chair while thinking about that figure I saw outside...What the fuck...And who the fuck? Was that...I then hear the bell ring, Indicating its 6 AM, I then go over to Mike and wake him up. "Hey Mike its time to leave..." I say to him as I grab my stuff and wait for him to get up. "Al—Already? Ok." Mike says. "Haha come on Mike...Lets go." I say to him. I then see the animatronics all get up and get into their spots. "Seeya guys!" I say to them. I then hear them all say "Bye Jeremy! Bye Mike!" As we walk out.

We both walk out and see the manager outside. "Why hello! Did you two to well?" Mr. Booker says to us. "Why hello Mr. Booker! Yes we did, And here is the assistant! Meet Jeremy Fitzgerald!" Mike says as he looks in my direction. I then shake Mr. Bookers hand. "Why hello sir! Nice to meet you!" I say. "Likewise son, Now I have to open the restaurant finally! Would you two like to help me?" Mr Booker asks us. "Really? Its opening today? Wow!" Mike says as he walks over to Mr. Booker. "Yep! It is finally opening! On a Sunday too! Its perfect!" Mr. Booker says.

We then start to unload some party stuff and other supplies into the restaurant, After a while we are all outside talking, When I see a car slowly drive up to us. I then see the figure roll down the window. And pull out a pistol. "Hey guys...Well Mr. Booker...Your finally opening this piece of shit restaurant?" The figure says as he pulls the pistol out and points it at Mr. Booker. "You...What do you want with my restaurant!" Mr. Booker says. "Hmm a lot of things...But mostly...Revenge!" The figure says, As the figure says revenge it fires a shot at Mr. Booker, But before Mr. Booker can do anything Mike runs in the way of the bullet, Causing him to fall to the floor with a bullet in his chest.

"MIKE! NO!" Mr. Booker yells as Mike falls to the floor. "Oh so sad! Time to die now Mr. Booker!" The figure says as he fires 2 more rounds, But Mr. Booker just ducks and hides behind his car, I am behind my car right now. "Damn you! I will get you someday!" The figure says as he drives away. "FUCK YOU FRITZ! YOU DAMN BASTARD! Jeremy! Quick go call 911!" He yells. I then run into the restaurant and go into the office, I pick up the phone and dial 911.

"Umm hello? What is your emergency?" The guy on the phone says. "Umm there was a drive by right outside of the new Freddy Fazbear's pizza! There is one guy wounded! Please send help!" I say into the phone, About to scream. "Ok I will send help there immediately." The guy on the phone says. I then hang up and run out to the driveway to see Mr. Booker putting his shirt on Mike's wound area, Applying pressure to stop the wound. "Why! Why did you have to do you Mike! I'm so sorry son...You were like a son to me...I will never forgot you..." Mr. Booker says as he starts to cry over Mike's Body. I then join him and cry...

 **(A/N)*Wipes tear out of eye* Sorry for the sad ending guys...I just couldn't help myself...Also sorry about not posting a chapter yesterday, I was super tired. But here you go! Chapter 19...Next chapter will have the lemon...It might take a little bit longer to upload because I need Ant776 to make it XD but don't worry! Also sorry for the shitty Truth or dare thing...XD but it made me laugh when I thought about it. It should be soon! Bye guys!**

 **UPDATE**

 **Ok so I know I haven't posted a new chapter in a while, Its because I wanted a little break and also I had a new idea for a story, So go check it out once you see this! I just wanted to say that this story is NOT DEAD, its just on hold for a little bit! Ok thanks for your time! BYE!**

 **-whitewolf1707 OUT**


	20. Chapter 20 Insanity and Two Broken Foxes

Chapter #20

 **(A/N)Hey guys, Long time no see am I right? Haha I am back! So I was going to write a new chapter a couple days ago...But I had to go camping...Sorry about not warning you guys! But it was a good thing! It gave me so many ideas! So yeah I will be updating this story every week or so. Sorry about that! Also no Lemon in this chapter, If I said there was going to be one in this I am sorry...I need to get back into writing sorry. So lets get into the story! Yay!**

 **Jeremy Fitzgerald POV**

As me and Mr. Booker sit next to Mike we start to hear sirens in the distance, I then get up and look down the street. I see 3 cop cars and one ambulance driving down the street. I get relieved, Maybe we can save Mike...Lets hope... I see the cop cars turn into the drive way and I get up to look at them. I see the ambulance stop and one women and one man get out and run over to us with some equipment. "Back away, We got this!" I hear the women say as she puts Mike on a stretcher and they move him into the ambulance.

Then I see a police officer walk up to Mr. Booker and start to talk to him. I then walk up to them and listen to what he's saying. "Sir...Sgt. Flint at your service...Im sorry for your loss...I knew Mike as well...Good kid...Lets hope he recovers...Now could you tell me what happened?" I hear the police Sergeant say as I walk up to them. "Ummm well we were just unloading supplies from my car into the resttuant for the grand opening...And this fuck named Fritz came up and started yelling at us...And he pulled out a gun and shot me...But Mike jumped in the way...And saved me...I'm sorry its hard to concentrate right now..." Mr. Booker said as he sits down on the curb and starts to cry.

"Its ok, The medical team will do everything they can to save him...Now do you know where this 'Fritz' lives? Or how to contact him?" Sgt. Flint asks Mr. Booker. "Umm no sorry...He used to work for me but then he got mad over what happened with the Foxy model...He then held a grudge over that for years...I never thought he would try to kill me though..." Mr. Booker says. "Wait he worked for you? Damn...Well its ok, We will do everything in our power to find that bastard...Ok boys lets get the evidence and clean up this place really fast! We have a armed suspect in the city!" Sgt. Flint says as him and the other officers move around and eventually get back in their cars and drive off, While that all happened the ambulance left as well.

I look around and just sigh. "So what are we going to do now?" I say. "Well I cant delay this opening, So I guess it will open today..." Mr. Booker says to me. "Even after what happened boss?" I say. "Yes Jeremy...I kinda have too...Now lets get in there and make sure everything is working." Mr. Booker says. "Yes sir!" I say as we both walk into the restaurant and start to set things up for the grand opening.

When we enter the pizzeria I see that Foxy is standing outside of the parts room. "Foxy? Whats up? Are you ok?" I ask him, I see that Mr. Booker already knows about them...I mean hell he helped design them after all. "Aye im fine...But I heard a loud noise about 15 minutes ago...Is everything alright? Where's Mike?" Foxy says. I then look at Mr. Booker with a worried face, I know Foxy is close friends with Mike...What the fuck do I tell him...Fuckkk... "Mike...He got shot saving me...He's in the hospital as we speak..." Mr. Booker says. I then see Foxy look right at Mr. Booker and then turn around and go into a party room and all we hear is crying. "Fuck...I thought that would go better..." I say. "Damn its going to take a lot to get him out of there..." Mr. Booker says.

 **Foxy POV**

 **Right as the bullets got fired**

I wake up and hear loud noises that sound like thunder...What the fuck? I am sitting in the parts room with the others, They are all in sleep mode, After a while I then decide to get up, I need to figure out what that sound was... I then walk over to the door and open it, I walk out and see Jeremy and Mr. Booker over by the main stage. "Foxy? Whats up? Are you ok?" Jeremy says to me. "Aye im fine...But I heard a loud noise about 15 minutes ago...Is everything alright? Where's Mike?" I say to them. Jeremy then gives Mr. Booker a worried face.

"Mike...He got shot saving me...He's in the hospital as we speak..." Mr. Booker says. Oh god...Mike...I could have done something! Ahhh! I fucking hate myself. I then walk over to one of the party rooms and sit down in the corner and start to cry, I know I'm going insane...And I have no control over that... "AHHHHH FUCKING GODDAMNIT! WHY...Why Mike..." I yell. I assume everyone in the pizzeria heard me...Do I give a fuck? Hell no! I just lost another one of my friends! I can feel my mind drifting closer and closer to insanity...

It feels great...Haha...HAHA... "HAHAHAHAHAHA...DAMNIT! WHY!" I yell again. I then snap...I just start to mumble random words and start scratching the wall with my hook. I then pass out, I wake up in the same spot and see...Oh no... _"HELLO THERE FOXY!"_ I hear...Shadow say... "SHADOW! What the fuck? I saw you die! Along with..." I say.

" _HAHAHA yes you did Foxy! You did see me die! But I always come back...I always will...You have a place for me...HAHAHAHAHA! Your insanity feeds me! HAHA and well...sorry to say...YOUR INSANE! HAHAHA...Fuck I have not a lot of time to say this...Haha...Ok so I have warning..."_ I hear Shadow say as he walks around the room laughing. "What is it..." I say. _"Well...How can I say this...A storm is coming...And none of you will survive it! HAHAHA my friends are making sure of that! Well thats my time Foxy! Seeya! My friends say good luck to you! HAHA"_ Shadow says. _"Good luck...Fox..." "HAHAHAH Good luck..." "May the coin be in your favor fox..."_ I hear different voices say before I black out and wake up in the parts room with Jeremy standing over me.

"Hey bud...You ok?" Jeremy asks me. "Aye...I just...I saw...I just saw a vision...I dont know..." I say. "Ok Foxy, Well the restaurant is about to open...So I need you to stay here ok?" Jeremy says. "Aye ok lad." I say. Jeremy then leaves the room and closes the door behind him. I then sit there for the rest of the day... What was Shadow talking about? A 'storm'...What the fuck...

 **Jeremy POV**

I close the door to the parts room, What was Foxy talking about? Hmmmm...I guess I will just have to wait...I then walk over to Mr. Booker. "So, Is it ready?" I ask him. "As ready as it will ever be...Lets go." Mr. Booker says as he walks over the main door and opens it, We have a couple more day employee's that are here to help. I already said hi to them before I got Foxy into the parts room. I then walk over to Prize Corner, My job is too watch Prize Corner and Kids Cove. I put my back against the wall and wait for people to arrive. After about 20 minutes we had a couple families come in and sit down in the main stage area and watch the band.

I would walk around and make sure nothing was going wrong, Basically supervise everyone. I then saw a horde of kids coming in the front door. Like holy fuck there was a lot of them. Their parents just sat them down and had them watch the bands. I then remembered Vixey's show. The other Toy animatronics then started to talk to the kids about their fox friend.

"Hey kids, We have another friend that we would like to give a warm welcome too. Its Foxy the entertainer! Go check her out in Kids Cove!" Toy Freddy says as some of the kids start to look over at where Kids Cove was. Well I have a long day, Time to enjoy it...I think as I walk over and get a slice of pizza from the kitchen...

 **Vixey POV**

Oh fuck...I'm so scared about my first performance...Foxy told me it will be fine every time I got scared about this...And I believed him...Right until now! I then hear the other Toys explain where I am. Oh god I'm so fucking scared... "Hey kids, We have another friend that we would like to give a warm welcome too. Its Foxy the entertainer! Go check her out in Kids Cove!" I hear Toy Freddy say. After a couple seconds I few kids come in and look around...Its time...

To introduce myself... "Hello kiddies! My name is Foxy! I will be your entertainer today! I hope you enjoy!" I let my voice box say, I then let the pre-programmed speech play for a while. Its pretty fun seeing the kids laugh at what I'm saying and doing. After a while the kids get bored but I kinda lost track of time, So I didn't really notice...Until one of the grabs grabbed my tail and pulled on it...Causing it to fall off...

I was panicking...I couldn't start to move like a human...So I just to just sit there while the kids... RIPPED...ME...APART... "Hey kids! Back up! BACK UP!" I hear someone say, I try to look up at who is was but my eyes were malfunctioning, Who ever said that then picked me up. I then black out in their arms. I wake up in this...'Mangled' form and look around... "Where the fuck am I..." I say. _"Your stuck here with me fox...Hello there...My name is Nova...I know your name...Vixey..."_ I hear a feminine voice say behind me.

I then turn around to see a black fox with dark blue detail sitting on a rock staring at me. "Who...Who are you..." I say Nova. _"Me? Well I am one of your many personality's that were made when the kids were ripping you apart...Your AI put it self in a purgatory state...It thought it was going to die...And well...It made me..."_ Nova says, As she says that I see about 7 other wolves appear for a couple seconds and then disappear. "Whoa...That...Wow...I'm sorry..." I say. _"Oh its nothing you could have fixed dearie!"_ Nova says as she gets up and walks over to me. She then sits down right next to me and looks off towards the sky.

" _Oh darling...I wish I—I cou—could hav—Have Pro—Pro-protected you—you AHHHHHHHH!"_ Nova says as she stands up and disappears into the air, As that happens I get a bunch of visions...Way too fast to figure out what they all had in them...I did see 2 figures...One mostly red, The other mostly blue... "Nova! Nova where are you...NOVA!" I say as I put my head down and start crying. My AI is fucking up everything, But how? I then pass out in the dream world and awake in Kids Cove with Foxy crying over me... "F—Foxy?" I say... "Lass!" Foxy says...

 **Jeremy POV**

After a while I walk back out to the main area and look around, I almost forgot! I need to check up on Kids Cove to see if everything is fine. As I walk closer to Kids Cove I see some fur laying on the ground. "Oh no..." I say under my breath. I run into Kids Cove and see Vixey in pieces. FUCK...What do I do? Shit shit... "Hey kids! Back up! BACK UP!" I say to them, The kids then all slowly back away, I see Vixey try to look at me, I then pick her up and look over at the kids. "Ok everyone out quickly, Foxy needs to...Rest..." I say, The kids then all leave and I then close the door and lock it.

I then put Vixey down and see that she is powered down...Oh fuck what do I do... Mike usually fixes them...Fuck... I then walk out of Kids Cove and close the door, Putting a little sign on the door that says 'Closed For Now' and I then go and find Mr. Booker, I find him in the main area that leads to the parking lot.

I walk up to him and sit next to him. "Umm Mr. Booker...The...Oh I don't know how to explain this...Just follow me." I say as I get up and start walking over ti Kids Cove, Mr. Booker just follows me and right as we are about to enter Kids Cove he says something. "Jeremy? What are you- Oh my god..." Mr. Booker says as he sees Vixey in a pile of parts. "This is what I was going to show you... The kids tore her apart...They would have destroyed her if I didn't yell at them...I really didn't have much choice..." I say. "Its ok Jeremy...We just dont have anyone to fix her...Mike is well...You know..." He says while he holds Vixey's head. "Yeah...I know..." I say.

I then get up and walk over to prize corner, Think think...Who could fix Vixey...I then see 2 men enter the pizzeria, One looks about 20 while the other 30, They have identical uniforms...They say 'ATLAS Employee' On them. I remember hearing about ATLAS...They are a company that works on...Holy shit! They work on animatronics! I then see a kid walk up to them and ask them something, I am about to go tell Mr. Booker about this when I see the kid's mother pull him away and say something to them, They both smile and then say something back to her.

I then walk back to Mr. Booker. "Mr. Booker, I think I found a way to fix our little 'Problem' and they are sitting in the pizzeria as we speak." I say, Mr. Booker then looks up at me and then springs up. "Well lets go then Jeremy." He says as he walks out of Kids Cove and I then point where the 2 ATLAS guys were eating. "Thats them." I say as I point. "Ok lets go ask them, Just follow me Jeremy." Mr. Booker says as he starts to walk over to the two ATLAS guys.

"Hello gentlemen." Mr. Booker says as we stand by the two ATLAS guys. "Umm hello...Do ya need anything?" The older guy says. "As a matter a fact I do. One of our animatronics got broken apart and I was wondering...If you could repair it?" Mr. Booker says. "Well sure! But we would need a couple days...And we would need to take ALL of the animatronics to our private facility to do all that...Also for a price...But we guarantee that they will child proof when they return." The older guy says. "Wait really? Thank you! So after closing hours can you take them? I will pay for upfront." Mr. Booker says.

"Sure! We would gladly repair them! Also have you seen Mike? He told me that he works here..." The younger guy says. Me and Mr. Booker then look at each other. "Umm Mike was shot earlier today...He's in the hospital right now..." I say. "What?! Ethan! We need to go see him!" The younger guy says to the older guy, Who's name is Ethan. "Ok but after we eat Adam! We have plenty of time to go see him." Ethan says to the younger man, Who is named Adam. I then just walk off and see that its 2PM, The pizzeria closes at 8PM, 6 hours...

 **Time skip to 8PM**

Its 8PM and we are about to give the animatronics to Adam and Ethan so they can repair them, We have to close the pizzeria for a couple days so they can finish on the animatronics. But we don't mind, They did promise child proof animatronics. So we can wait, After a little bit Adam and Ethan left for the hospital to visit Mike. I need to do that after they get back to pick up the animatronics. I then sit down and rest for a while.

 **Foxy POV**

I wake up and realize the pizzeria is closed, I then get up and start to walk over to where Kids Cove is, I haven't seen Vixey since yesterday I think... I still am a little insane...I can tell...Living with it for years makes you that way. I then get to Kids Cove and look in it...The lights are off and I see nothing in there at the moment. "Vixey? Lass are you here?" I say, No answer...I then walk in and step over a piece of...Oh my god...A piece of Vixey!

I then let my animatronic eyes adjust to the light and see Vixey laying on the floor, She looks Mangled...I then hold her and start to cry... "Lass what happened...Lass..." I try to say as I start to cry. I feel my insanity growing...Fast... _"Hello Foxy! Its happening again! Another friend...Gone! HAHAHAHAHAHA...Keep it up fox! You almost have... 0 of them! HAHAHAHAHA."_ I hear Shadow say to me.

As I sit there holding Vixey I don't notice her look up at me. "F—Foxy?" I hear Vixey say. I open my eyes and look down. "Lass!" I say as I hug her. "Ye are alright! I thought...I thought I lost you as well..." I say as I start crying. "As well? What are you talking about?" Vixey says. "Mike...Got shot outside of the pizzeria this morning..." I say to her as she starts crying as well. Its just two broken foxes crying...Both physically and mentally...

 **(A/N)Well that was...Another depressing ending to a chapter...Also guys sorry for no lemon...I need more time to think of ideas and to get a lemon...Sorry about that...So yeah...What did you think about Nova though? I like her a lot! Well no duh I made her HAHA...So yeah...Seeya guys later...BYEEEEEEE**

 **-whitewolf1707 OUT**


	21. Chapter 21 Hallucinations and Gold

Chapter #21

 **(A/N) Hey guys! Sorry for the LONG wait for this chapter. I was doing other stuff and kinda couldn't think of any ideas for a couple days. So here is Chapter 21! I hope you enjoy!**

 **Jeremy POV**

Its...Its just...I don't know what to think...I say to myself as I sit in my office chair scared to death, It's been three days since the animatronics left to go get repaired. I have been here alone for those three days... Mr. Booker has been on a little vacation and he said I am supposed to guard the pizzeria at night like I usually do. Hey sorry for all that confusion, Let me rewind to what happened during the first night...

 **Flashback To Two Days Ago**

The animatronics just left and now I am stuck with a deactivated BB and Puppet, They didn't need to be repaired so they just left them here, I think as I sit in the office chair. "Fuck is this boring...I wih I had someone to talk to..." I say. I then hear something coming from the main stage area. It sounds like a tapping noise. I get up and run towards the main stage, I run in and see nothing, only the curtains of the stage moving...

"Hello? Is anyone there?" I say. No response, I then decide to go eat something to eat and drink. I go into the kitchen and grab some old pizza and fill up a soda. As I walk back to the office I look out the window and see a dark figure staring at me. What the fuck? I then hear something coming from the main stage, I quickly look over there to see nothing...

I then look right back at where the figure is...Its...Gone...What the fuck? I then shake my head, I must be imagining things... I then walk over to the main stage and find a spring on the ground... Hmm...Why is this here? I then pick up the spring and put it in my pocket as I walk to the office. I sit down and start to eat my food. After about half an hour I finish and then sit back and relax.

 **Time skip to 3AM**

I am sitting there looking at the cameras bored out of mind, Wait! I have an idea! Maybe Mike left his Xbox here! I then go into the parts room and find a Xbox 360 in the room, I bring it out and hook it up to the TV and look at the games he has with it, I see Halo 3 and just want to play it. I put the disc in and grab a controller and start to play the campaign. After about an hour I get a phone call and I pause the game and walk over to the phone and pick it up.

"Hello this is Jeremy from Freddy Fazbear's Pizza! The store is closed for now but-" I say but then a static noise cute me off. "He—Hello?" I say "Hello...Meatbag..." A low voice says to me. "Wh—Who is this?" I say with a hesitant voice. "Your worst nightmare...Your trapped in there meatbag...Prepare for hell..." The low voice says to me as the phone hangs up...

I then look around, I reach into my pocket and take the spring out and look at it. What could this be from? I then put the spring back in my pocket and continue to play Halo until 6AM. I then get up to leave, I guess I dont have to put the Xbox 360 back into the parts room because it's only going to be me here for the next couple days.

I then grab my jacket and walk towards to exit of the pizzeria, I hear something behind me and I quickly turn around to see...nothing? Just hearing things Jeremy...Just hearing things... I open the door and leave. Lets hope this shit doesn't continue...

 **Back To Present Time**

Fuck...I don't remember a lot from the 2nd night...But there was one thing I remember as if it happened 5 minutes ago...I then hear something coming from the kitchen, sounds like pots and pans getting banged together. Who could be doing that? I then get up from the chair and slowly walk down the hallway. I slowly look into all the party rooms to see if anything is in them. I find nothing while looking around in them. Why do I keep seeing things...and hearing things...

I walk into the main stage room and peek around the corner to see if anything it there, I see nothing. I then sprint across the room towards the main entrance and hide behind the counter where people order food. I hear nothing, My heart is pounding, the last couple days have been really weird. Here I am in a good spot to think about what happened during the 2nd night.

I then sit under the counter and think about what happened...

 **Flashback To A Day Ago**

I am sitting at my desk looking at the cameras, its 2AM and I haven't had anything 'Weird' happen yet. I then see something roll across the hallway from one party room to another. "What the fuck?" I say as I slowly get up and grab my flashlight and flash it down the hallway, as I flash it down the hallway I see...A shadowy version of Freddy is staring at me and smiling "AHH WHAT THE SHIT!" I yell as I turn the flashlight off and hide behind my desk.

I wait there for a couple minutes before slowly peeking my head over the desk, I don't see anything but I still need to shine the flashlight down the hallway. I then slowly move the flashlight towards the hallway. I flash down the hallway only to reveal nothing. Fuck, are they real? Or just my imagination playing tricks on me...

I then start looking at the cameras, I look at the parts room and see a the shadow Freddy again, Its looking right at the camera, I then open my mouth to scream but I then cover it with my hands. I can't scream...It will just make this all worse... I then look around the office and see one of the TV's on, Its hard to notice it was on because it had a black screen on it but it was on...

I walk over to the TV intending on turning it off. The Xbox then turns on from that TV. The fuck? I then pick up a controller and start Halo 3 again, I am on the mission The Ark. I then play for a little bit until I end up dying by a stupid reason, making it say 'Died by the Guardians' I then sigh and wait for me to respawn.

I then see the TV glitch for a second. The message saying 'Died by the Guardians' now says 'He will come back' I then gulp. What the fuck...The TV then flickers violently and the whole screen is replaced with the message 'IT'S ME' and I then quickly turn off the TV and back away from it. What the fuck is going on... I then hear a faint screech from down the hallway. I turn my head to look and see nothing.

I then see the flashlight on the table and then look back down the hallway. I then jump towards the table and grab the flashlight and land on the ground with the flashlight in my hands. I then fiddle around a little trying to find the button. While I do that I hear footsteps getting closer to me. I then find the button and quickly stand up and shine the light down the hallway, I see...NOTHING? I could have sworn I heard something...

I then hear the phone ring, Oh no... What's going to happen this time... I slowly walk over to the phone and pick it up. "Hello?" I say. I then hear nothing for a couple seconds. But right as I am about to hang up I hear a radio static sound, I then get shocked by the phone. "OWW!" I yell as I drop the phone on the ground. It's still making the static sound. I then hear maniacal laughter from down the hallway.

I turn the flashlight on and look down the hallway. I see nothing. Fuck I need to calm down. I need to take my mind off of this damn place... I then hear something in the vents. Oh no... oh no... oh shit... I then quickly shine my light in the left vent, nothing. Then right vent, nothing. OH FUCK. I then turn around to the vent that leads to the kitchen and see a pair of eyes staring at me. I then sit there for a minutes just staring at the bastard...I then blink for one second...Its...Gone...

 **Back To Present Time**

There, that's what happened yesterday. I really don't know what to think right now, The sound of pots and pans has stopped and I am still hiding under the counter. I then slowly start to move up. Only to hear footsteps...Oh shit...This is new...Oh fuck...I then put my head right back down and sit there. Hearing the mechanical footsteps echo throughout the pizzeria.

They get so close to me I feel as if its not a figment of my imagination...That whatever I am hearing is REAL...I know this sounds crazy but...It's been absolute HELL being in here for these three days. I mean if anyone else was hear to keep me company I would be fine. But that's out of the question. Especially now considering it's the last day of me being here alone...After 6AM I get to leave...

The footsteps then stop and I hear nothing for a solid 3 minutes. Well I have no reason to go to the kitchen now...So I head back to the office. While I am walking by the party rooms I hear that voice...From the phone... I hear it say... "I will return...I always do..." I then quickly look around for a hiding spot. I dive under the party room table and hit my head. Knocking me out. I wake up and I look at the clock. Its been like 2 minutes. What the fuck? I then hear the footsteps again...

I then turn my head to the entrance to the party room. I see a yellowish broken animatronic feet. What animatronic is that? I wonder...I then hear it walk into a different party room. "Come out meatbag, Come out come out where ever you are..." I hear it say. I then hear 'It' knock over a table and kick something. I put my head down and hope he won't find me...I guess I can call it a he...The voice box sounds male to me.

I sit there for a minute and then hear it walk closer to me. Don't find me don't find me...I then slowly turn my head to see a pair of legs right next to my feet. Oh shit...I then turn my head back and hear it walk away. Phew it's gone...I might have enough time to run to the parts room and lock myself there...

Then something grabs my legs. "AHHHHH." I scream as I get pulled out from under the table. I then close my eyes in fear. "Hello meatbag...Ready for you demise?" I hear the voice say. I open my eyes to see a golden bunny animatronic looking at me. Its looks like its half rotted. I can feel my sanity slowly going away...Is this real...Is this fake...I can't even tell anymore...Someone help... The gold bunny then picks me up by my neck and starts to choke me. "Gahh...Pleas-AHHH...Stop..." I try to get free from his hand but to no avail.

"There is no use to beg for mercy meatbag. Your already done for. In fact...My friends will be here any minute now..." The gold bunny says as he drops me on the ground. I land on the ground and look up at him. "What do you want meatbag." He says. I just stare at him. Well I have no idea what to say...Nor do I want to say anything...

The gold bunny then looks out the office and drags me out by the neck and drops me on the ground. I start coughing because my throat is in immense pain. I then look down the hallway to see two shadowy figures looking at me and the gold bunny. The figure on the left looks like Freddy and the right looks like Bonnie.

"What do we do with the meatbag?" The gold bunny asks the two shadows. "Lets let the master decide..." The Shadow Bonnie says. "I agree." The Shadow Freddy says. I then see a shadowy figure that looks like a wolf appear. "What shall we do with him master?" The gold bunny says. "Torture him...Until he is in pieces..." The wolf says. I couldn't tell if it was male or female, but I guess that doesn't matter anymore...I'm going to die here...

"BAM." I hear as I wake up. I am under the table. I look up to see Mr. Booker standing over me. "Son you ok? You look like you saw a living nightmare..." He says. I am absolutely flabbergasted...That was a dream...Was it all a dream... "Sir? Why are you here..." I ask him. "'I'm done with my vacation and now I'm back." He says. I have no nothing to say now. I think I went insane...Well I guess I will have to explain all of this to Mr. Booker...

 **(A/N) How was that for a chapter? I think it was pretty SPOOKY...And sorry for the month wait...I had lots of shit to do. Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter...I don't know if I did good...But hey its a chapter right? Bye guys I hope you enjoyed.**


	22. Chapter 22 Bugs and New Beginnings

**(A/N) Fuckkkkkkkkkkkkkkk. Please feel free to slap me in the reviews, it's been so long, I'm so sorry for no updates, and nothing to say I was still alive, as you can tell this is the end of the series, but it begins the sequel, I know a lot of people probably won't read this chapter, a lot of you have probably given up, and I'm so sorry, i hope you guys don't hate me. I'm trying to get a new story up as I said earlier, yes, a sequel. I hope I eventually get more support from you guys. If anyone still cares about this story.**

 **Mangle POV**

I wake up, I'm sitting on my bed. I yawn and get up off my bed, I open my door to Kid's Cove. I look up at the clock and notice it's not moving. It must need new batteries, I should remind Mike to change them later. I then notice it's harder to walk around, as I'm going to the table I almost slip.

"Ahh!" I say, catching myself before I fall face first into the floor. I sigh loudly, I didn't fall. I then hear a whisper from the dark side of my room. I flip my head around to stare in that direction. I snarl, hoping to scare whatever it is. I then hear a faint crying. I slowly make my way over there, whatever it is, it's behind the prize boxes. I jump up on one of them and see a small child curled up crying.

"Scary fox lady!" He says as he cowers more and starts crying more.

"Oh I'm so sorry for scaring you, little child." I say to try and comfort him, slowly putting my hands out to him. As I get closer to him I start to slow down. I then jerk back away from the kid. Getting a headache as I jerk away, I put my hand to my head, closing my eyes and shaking my head a little. I open my eyes and slowly look back to where the child was. Not seeing him. I move the boxes away, nothing.

"What….? Where did….something doesn't seem right…." I say as I look around the Cove. Nothing seems out of the ordinary in the room besides the missing kid that was here. I couldn't have been seeing things, right? I shake my head again, trying to forget about it. Well, I don't have anything else to go on with the missing kid. So I guess I'll just go out of the Cove and say hi to everyone else. Like every other day. I walk over and open the door, looking over at the stage and seeing, wait, that's not, what the fuck! I run over closer to the stage and look in horror as I see the rest of the toys deactivated standing on the stage, ready for their next show. I crawl up on stage and grab Toy Freddy by the shoulders and shake him. "Snap out of it!" I scream. Nothing. I do the same to Toy Bonnie. Nothing. And last, to Toy Chica. Nothing. "Oh god…" I say as I fall in my knees, terrified at what's going on all around me, what's going on…..what else could-The others! I remember Foxy and the others in the storage room now and I get up and race to the back.

I run into the storage room and see Bonnie, Chica, and Freddy. No Foxy, I then look down the hallway to see a shadow of Foxy. No...not a shadow…..it's...the real Foxy. I run up to him and hug him, "Foxy! I thought you were-" he feels cold, what's happening….I then get a sharp pain in my head, I then almost fall down, and feel a strange feeling all around me. I try to open my eyes but see nothing, after I few seconds my eyes can see everything again, I look up at Foxy, expecting to see him smiling at me. But something more sinister was happening, Foxy's face was disappearing, turning into some weird language that I don't quite understand, it looks like something on Mike's phone or computer in the pizzeria, I spin around and notice it's happening everywhere, I fall on my knees crying, my Foxy is gone, everything is breaking, I don't know what to do. I'm alone in the happiest place on the world, where kids have fun and smiles are all around.

I finally stop crying and get up, well, stop is a better way to put it, finally enough to stand more like. My head hurts like hell and I can't concentrate on anything, my world is falling apart around me. I look back at Foxy, I hold my hand out and touch his cheek, tears dropping from my eyes, what did I do? Why is this happening? I come back into reality as my hand almost gets deleted I look to see that Foxy is gone. "I love you.." I say as I choke back tears. "I love you too." I hear Foxy say. I look around and smile, crying profusely, I drop to my knees. I feel immense pain all over my body. I scream out in pain and look at my legs, they're disappearing. I panic and try to crawl away. I turn over and cry, putting my hands up so I can examine them, I sigh and turn them around. I close my eyes and in an instant I feel a cool breeze hit my face.

I take in the cold air and exhale. Opening my eyes and seeing the fog from my breath in front of me. It's...snowing? Wait, where exactly am I? I sit up and look around, it's a forest of pine trees, and it's snowing, making it ever so beautiful. The sun beaming down into the undergrowth of the forest, illuminating the forest with streaks of light.

This place, it's so beautiful I thought to myself as I stood up and shook off the snow from my pelt. I hold out my hand and feel it's cold yet familiar feeling, having never touched snow, it was weird to have this feeling. The wind then picks up more rapidly and causes the snow to go in the direction of a light opening, squinting my eyes I see a familiar figure standing there, I can't believe it.

"Vixey!" The familiar voice of the crimson fox that holds my heart says. I run straight into his warm embrace, his warm fur making the snow and wind melt away as we hugged. "Foxy? You're alive?" I ask, looking up into his warm eyes. "Of course! I would never leave you here." He said as he petted my head and nuzzled my neck, I buried my muzzle in his chest and sighed.

After what seemed like eons, we both took a step back and he smiled, putting out his one good hand. "Come with me, a new adventure awaits you, Vixey. Take my hand." He said in a calm soothing voice. I hesitated. "B-But why? We are happy here." I say in a shy voice. "Your story is hardly at its end, I'll be there, waiting for the white vixen to show up. Come take my hand, my Vixey." He says as he stands there, waiting for me. "O-Okay, I promise I'll find you, even if it kills me. I love you Foxy." I say as I take his hand and we kiss, wrapping my arms around his neck and his around my waist. After that he takes me through the brush. This is a farewell, my story isn't over, this is not goodbye, not yet.

 **(A/N) So uhh, I hope this is exciting news for many people, I'm not dead, the bleach didn't work (I did not drink bleach, just to clarify), and I honestly hope you guys can forgive me, school's been rough, and so much shit has gone down. I hope I get support for my next fanfic, I might upload a placeholder story with nothing on it but some info about it today, who knows, I'm hoping I don't have to wait long until people find this chapter. And please, feel free to PM me about anything, Thank you all so much for your time. Have a great day guys.**

 **-Whitewolf1707 Signing Off.**


	23. title deleted readmeONLY

" _Hello old friend, back from the dead?"_

" _More like back from haunting a simulation program."_

" _Will you two be quiet, our old friend needs to get back up to speed, we've been busy lately."_

" _So have they, new restaurant, but secrets within it long forgotten."_

" _Let's hope she doesn't fail, or we get to just watch them all suffer again."_

" _Ooo! Goodie! That sounds like fun!"_

" _Shut up."_

[error]

[files corrupted]

[ ] [online]

[ ]

Hey guys! Go check out my new story! The White Vixen. Based around Mangle! Or you know, Vixey as I call her.

[ ]

[ ]

[ ]

[ ]

[ ]

[ ]

[end of data]


End file.
